One Shots
by cherrybomb13
Summary: Just a collection of stuff I have written for other stories.  Later chapters will contain sexual content, just a forewarning.
1. Shopping With Aiden

Once the girls were in the limo they took off through the streets of New York. Ajay was giddy with the combination of the excitement of her wedding and going shopping with Aiden. She had a feeling it was going to be an entirely different experience than shopping with her in Detroit and Orlando. New York was a playground in "Aiden's World" as they had all dubbed her little fashion hot spots.

Ajay was fidgeting in her seat, unaware she was doing so until Aiden stopped her. It was a pet peeve of Aiden's for someone to fidget or tap incessantly. Ajay was far too excited to sit still, much to Aiden's annoyance. Ajay was tapping her fingers on the seat while she looked out the window. Aiden was currently speaking what Ajay thought to be Japanese into her phone which had been attached to her ear all morning. She had been arranging everything for Ajay's impromptu wedding the next day taking on the full load of responsibilities. Ajay simply said yes or no when she was asked. Aiden took care of all of the rest.

Aiden's sweet tinkling laughter filled the limo as she covered Ajay's hand to stop her from tapping. Ajay mouthed 'sorry' to Aiden who continued speaking to the other person on the line without skipping a beat. Ajay wasn't used to sitting still and quiet. She was ready for Cookie to get off the phone before she went crazy. Ajay knew very little Japanese but when she heard Aiden say, "Sayounara, arigatou gozaimasu." she knew she was getting off the phone.

"So where are we going?" Ajay asked.

Aiden held up a finger as she put her phone to her ear and began speaking in some other foreign language that Ajay didn't recognize. Ajay sighed heavily, blowing her bangs up as she bounced her knee. That only lasted about thirty seconds before Aiden stopped her again. Ajay whined and pouted at Aiden who held the phone away from her mouth to hiss at Ajay and then went right on with her conversation.

Ajay stuck her tongue out at her and looked back out the window at the buildings slowly creeping past. She tried to concentrate on staying still so she wouldn't upset Cookie anymore and thought she was doing a good job until she felt she was being watched. She slowly turned back to Aiden who had her oversized sunglasses resting on the tip of her nose so she could glare at Ajay. "I didn't do anything." Ajay whispered.

Aiden said nothing but held her palm out at Ajay's chin. Ajay rolled her eyes and spit out her bubblegum she hadn't realized she was smacking on. Aiden continued to glare at her as she cracked her window and threw it out. She rolled her it back up and very slowly pushed her sunglasses back up.

Ajay breathed on the window to fog up the glass and spelled out B-O-R-E-D on the glass. She smiled to herself hearing Aiden sigh, at least she was paying her attention now. Then she drew a tiny stick figure that bore Aiden's likeness but was accessorized with horns, a pitchfork, and a spiked tail. She snorted her laughter when she looked back at Aiden who was as still as a statue except for her mouth. Ajay continued laughing as Aiden fogged up her mirror too. A penis and the letters Y-O-U were drawn on her side and Ajay gaped at her friend who ended her call just as they pulled up to Macy's.

"Ooooh! I'm telling that you wrote a bad word." Ajay laughed.

"I love you, but you're killing me." Aiden stated. "Well you weren't talking to me or anything." Ajay whined.

"I'm planning your wedding darling, and I talk to you all the time. Aiden needs her phone time so everything will be perfect mmmkay?" Aiden said in a sarcastic voice.

Ajay pouted again but gave her a tight nod. "Let me see your hands." Aiden asked holding hers out.

"Why?" Ajay wondered tilting her head as she put her hands in Aiden's

"Palms up please." she instructed.

Ajay turned her hands over to reveal her palms that were splotched with brown stains.

"What did you get into?" Aiden gasped as she inspected Ajay's palms.

"I was playing with your make up shit, and I don't know..." Ajay said.

Aiden looked up at her, "Brown bottle, looks like lotion?"

"Yeah, it smelled good." she smiled.

Aiden closed her eyes and counted to ten, "That was self tanner Ashton."

Ajay chewed on her bottom lip, "How was I supposed to know that? You can get it off right?"

Aiden finally opened her eyes, "Yes I can get it off. Okay before we get out of the car these are the rules."

Ajay scowled, "There are rules?"

"Yes, so pay attention." Aiden glared, "You are not allowed to touch ANYTHING! Not even a mannequin. You are also not to yell across the store, You are only allowed to point and whisper, understand?"

"But..." Ajay started before she saw Aiden slide her glasses down her nose again, "Alllrigghtt..."

"I already know what we're going to get from here so it shouldn't take long." Aiden said fixing her glasses back.

Ajay laughed, "How do you know what they have? You said you haven't been to New York in six months."

Aiden looked puzzled, "So?"

Ajay narrowed her eyes, "You can't possibly know what that giant store has in it when you haven't been in it in six months."

Aiden laughed her coy little laugh, "Ajay, I haven't been to this store in over a year."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Right, okay, so you won't know what's in there because you haven't been here in awhile, that's all I was saying."

Aiden laughed again this time a little harder, "I already know what will be in stock for NEXT year honey, it's what I do."

Ajay was completely clueless as they got out of the limo.

Aiden sighed, "Okay you know how Peter Parker has his spider sense and he can detect certain things that others can't? That's kind of how my fashion sense works okay. I don't have to go to a store to know what's in it, I already know. Never mind, let's go and get this over with."

Ajay was already plotting some deviousness before they had even stepped one foot in the store.

"So Cookie what's the big trend going to be throughout the clothes?" Ajay asked almost running to keep up with the petite blondes quick steps.

"Florals." Aiden called over her shoulder as she opened the door for Ajay.

As soon as they stepped into the foyer Ajay saw a huge sign advertising the hottest new look for spring...florals. She looked around and almost every mannequin had some variation of the trend on.

"Convinced?" Aiden smiled.

Ajay scoffed, "Doesn't mean you know what's inside the store, and that's what you claimed. The trend was easy, you were supposed to know that one."

Aiden smirked as her stilettos clicked on the floor, "Whatever."

Ajay huffed making her bangs pouf out. She kept her hands in her pockets as she followed Aiden around. She watched Aiden rifling through the racks of clothes on a mission, seemingly like she did in fact already know what she was looking for. After several minutes observing Ajay was confident enough to slowly ease her hand out of her pocket and was reaching out to touch an enticing piece of fabric. Her fingertips were inches away. A few aisles over she heard Aiden tisk and looked up to see her shaking her head. Ajay snapped her fingers and walked in the opposite direction.

She could dress herself dammit, she'd been doing so all of her life. She went out of sight of Aiden who had two sales ladies running clothes and shoes back and forth from the floor to the dressing room. She found a cute top that she thought would be cute with a pair of jeans. She was walking up to Aiden who had her back turned discussing something more to herself than the sales rep, who was standing near by.

"Put it back Ajay." She said quietly not turning around as she was inspecting a khaki colored dress.

"You haven't even looked at it." Ajay defended.

"I don't need to." Aiden said tossing the dress on the large pile of clothes in the sales lady's arms.

She shooed her to the dressing room with a wave of her hand just as the other came back.

"What do I have then Miss Peter Parker with your fancy schmancy fashion sense?" Ajay defied holding her prospective clothing behind her back.

"A purple one shouldered top with the dark trouser jeans that are completely wrong for you." She answered.

Ajay was shocked, "How the blue hell did you know that?"

"Didn't I ask you not to touch anything?" Aiden asked tuning around.

Ajay avoided her auburn gaze, knowing that if it could stop Alex Shelley in his tracks it would definitely have an effect on her too.

"Yeah, but..." Ajay started.

"Put it back and let me work. I've got this okay honey?" She said placing her hands on her tiny waist.

Ajay turned on her heel and trudged back to where she found the clothes. A little while later she went back to Aiden with another top.

"I really like this..." She tried but stopped when she saw the back of Aiden's head shake no.

"What is it?" Ajay asked testing Aiden's fashion sense again.

"That awful red sweater with the gold trim, SO last year." She said flippantly.

"But why?" Ajay questioned.

"Metallic's...last year...not for you." Aiden said.

"I'm Canadian, I like red!" Ajay contested.

Aiden turned with a smirk, "I'm from Georgia, you don't see me wearing peach all the time do you?"

The sales lady chuckled behind her clothes.

Ajay pouted, "Fine, do whatever, I'm going to go walk around."

She was caught by her arm and turned to face Aiden, "Don't be upset with me that's not what I was trying to do. All I'm saying is that this is MY wrestling ring, so let me defend my ugly belt that goes with nothing."

Ajay laughed then, "Your belt wouldn't be ugly."

Aiden winked at her friend, "Don't go too far, I'm almost finished."

Ajay sighed and nodded. She wondered off to look around and was caught by the bright lights of the perfume and make up section. Several women in white coats were standing around with smiles on their face with little bottles of perfume. She started slowly wandering closer toward them, but was stopped by Aiden.

"What are you doing?" she asked coming over to take her hand and lead her away.

"I was just looking." Ajay said.

"Stay away from the 'The Spritzers' they are like the bottom of the totem pole in the fashion world." Aiden informed.

Ajay laughed, "This is so weird."

Aiden's mouth formed an 'O', "No what's weird is a bunch of sweaty guys throwing each other around and sitting on each other, except for my husband and your almost husband."

"Pin, they pin each other, not sit." Ajay corrected.

Aiden shrugged her slim shoulders, "Tomato, tomahto, start trying stuff on and make it snappy sweets we've got two more places to go before we hit the spa."

"Two more places!" Ajay balked.

"Yes, now go." Aiden ordered pushing her inside as she answered her phone. Aiden began speaking in another language again as Ajay tried to decide where to start.

"You better hurry up before she shoots lasers out of her eyes." One of the attendants joked coming into the dressing room to assist Ajay.

"She's only like this when she's shopping, she's actually the sweetest person I know outside of the mall." Ajay said quietly as she put on the first outfit.

Ajay said quietly as she put on the first outfit. When she was dressed she stepped out to show Aiden who was texting furiously.

"Turn around." she ordered not looking up.

Ajay turned.

"That works." Aiden said, still typing, "I heard you by the way."

The attendant blushed profusely as Aiden looked up at her, "I'm, I'm sorry."

Aiden shrugged and smiled a wickedly sweet smile, "Don't get any of those outfits messed up."

Ajay laughed, "Cookie, you're evil when you shop."

"Does it really matter if you come out looking completely fabulous and put together?" Aiden grinned as she picked up her phone.

"I guess not." She replied.

"Do you want champagne at the next boutique because I do.." Aiden pondered more to herself.

She got back on the phone and spoke English for maybe the second time that day. Ajay kept trying on outfits and coming out for Aiden to approve or decline them, until finally she was done. She came out of the dressing room looking a little worn.

"Don't make that face, I told you we were going to two more places." Aiden said, "Which one of these do you like, the first one of the second one?"

She held her phone out to Ajay. Two different flowers were on the screen.

"Umm...I like number one." she decided.

Aiden nodded, "Just making sure."

"What were those for?" She questioned paying for all of the clothes Aiden had approved.

"Don't worry about it, its taken care of." Aiden smiled.

Ajay went to pick up her bags but Aiden stopped her, shaking her head at her and picking up the phone next to the register and dialing an extension.

"Hey Marco, its Aiden. I know, long time no see. Yes. Uh-huh. Thank you! You're so sweet." She said hanging up the phone, "When you are with me you do not carry anything you just bought."

Ajay was gaping at her friend as were the two ladies that helped them, "You remembered the code to the bell man?'

Aiden rolled her eyes, "Of course. Marco and I go way back."

A short while later a burly man came walking up and greeted Aiden in some secret handshake, and then a hug. They chatted amicably as he and another man gathered Ajay's purchases and walked with them out to the limo. Aiden gave the man another hug and slipped him a more than generous tip as Ajay watched in awe. She had never seen this side of Aiden before since they had been friends and she was star struck by her. She got in the limo waving at Marco as they pulled off again.

"One down, two to go." she smiled over at Ajay who groaned loudly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just a fun little chapter from "So Wanna Get Married" <em>**


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

**_Also another little piece that I wrote for "So Wanna Get Married" by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight._**

* * *

><p>Alex left his wife's room after Ajay had ordered him out of it and stomped to Chris'. He barged in without knocking and shut the door behind him.<p>

Chris narrowed his eyes at his friend from the bathroom, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ajay kicked me out because she's evil." Alex glowered.

Chris laughed, "Ha-Ha, you gotta sleep on the couch."

"Ha-Ha, no I'm not. You've got a king sized bed right here moron." Alex shot back.

Chris shook his head, "You are **NOT** sleeping in **THIS** bed with **ME**."

"I'm not sleeping on the couch either, if you want to go ahead." Alex stated firmly.

Chris was amazed at Alex's bravado, "Dude, how are you going to barge into **MY** room and take over **MY **bed?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm commandeering it, sort of."

He started pulling back the covers and took off his shirt.

Chris gave up, "I want you to know, that I am NOT Aiden, so don't come snuggling up on me in the middle of the night because I will fight you for real."

Alex put his hands on his hips, "I'm not Ajay either, so stay on your side of the bed too."

Chris took off his shirt as Alex put two pillows in the middle of the bed to divide it in half. They glared at each other from their respective sides.

"_I'm. Not. Aiden._" Chris repeated slowly.

"_I'm. Not. Ajay._" Alex said.

"Stay on your side and everything will be cool." Chris said.

"I'm going to sleep, you can stand there all night if you want to." Alex smirked crawling in bed.

Chris got in bed reluctantly and turned off the light.

In the dark Alex sighed, "Maybe Aiden could come and sleep with me in here."

"At least you got to see her today." Chris groaned.

"I'm not the one who decided to elope tomorrow either am I?" Alex teased.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Chris ordered.

"I can't get comfortable without Aiden here." Alex whined.

"Shut up, I'm suffering too, just go to sleep, stay on your side and we'll have our girls back tomorrow." Chris sighed shifting his position to try and get some sleep.

"Stay on **YOUR** side." Alex whispered.

Chris rolled his eyes, "You always have to have the last word don't you?"

"No." Alex answered.

"Yes you do." Chris pointed out.

"You do." Alex shot back.

"See?" Chris laughed.

"Shut up." Alex said.

"You shut up."

"Shhhh…" Alex hissed.

"You shhhh!" Chris retorted.

"Dude…" Alex groaned, "Go to sleep."

Chris laughed to himself at how easy it was to engage Alex in a childish manner.

He waited several minutes before he said quietly, "You got to sleep."

"I'm going to kill you." Alex said.

Chris laughed again before rolling over and finally finding a comfortable position, "Night."

Alex heaved a sigh, "Night."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have the funniest mental picture of those two in my head every time I re-read this!<em>**


	3. Snipe Hunting

**_Written for "Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures" By Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_**

* * *

><p>Ajay and Aiden were sitting at Chris and Ajay's house in silence. The Guns had left them there while they went to run some errands. Aiden was lounging on the couch with a relaxing spa mask on her face. She was almost asleep when Ajay let out a frustrated howl.<p>

"I'm so bored! Why couldn't they leave us with at least one car?" She complained.

"Alex had to get the oil changed." Aiden reminded her closing her eyes again.

"You know you've turned him into a little do gooder. He never even kept his car clean much less change the oil." Ajay commented.

"Well his car was a mess and it stunk. I had to put up a chart for him and Riley and put stars on it when they did something good, like clean their room and what not." Aiden said.

Ajay looked up at her giggling, "You made your husband and his four year old daughter a disciplinary chart?"

Aiden nodded, "They liked competing to see who got the most stickers, some days all I would have to do is cook."

"I might have to steal that idea." Ajay pondered.

She laughed to herself when she pictured Alex in yellow rubber gloves and a bandanna across his forehead scrubbing the toilet in a race to get stickers.

She lay back down and sighed, "I'm still bored though."

"Well what do you want to do?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know, I want to be bad, I want to get into trouble, I want to do something devious. I haven't pranked anybody in forever, not since Chris banned me the last time." Ajay whined.

"You know it's very scary that you get those kinds of urges." Aiden said, "What kind of prank did you want to pull?"

"I can't think of anything that won't get me in trouble with Chris and that I haven't done before." She huffed.

They were silent as they though to themselves. Suddenly Aiden sat up with a screech making Ajay jump.

"Cookie, you just scared the shit out of me!" Ajay admonished.

"You're gonna love me, like you may leave Chris to be with me your gonna love me so much." Aiden smiled.

Ajay looked skeptically at the petite blonde who was wiping her spa mask off her face, "Do you know what it would take to make me leave Chris?"

Aiden looked over the mirror, her auburn eyes flashing, "Hmmmm….maybe the best prank in the world!"

"I'm listening." Ajay smiled leaning forward in her seat.

"Since Chris will get mad at you if you pull the prank, what about if I pulled it?" Aiden grinned.

"Go on." Ajay smirked leaning closer.

"Ajay, have you ever heard of snipe hunting?" Aiden asked as a devilish grin spread across her face.

Ajay looked skeptical, "Do I look like I know how to shoot a gun. None of us have ever been hunting; I don't think that's going to work honey."

She had her hopes up that maybe she'd rubbed off a little on the shy girl.

Aiden shook her head vigorously, "You trap them, there are no guns involved. You take bags, like burlap bags, to trap them. Riley and Joey could do it it's so easy."

Ajay's faith was restored a little, "So what are these _sniper_ things?"

Aiden had the most victorious look on her face as she wiped off the remnants of her mask, "They're not real."

Ajay froze trying to process what she'd just heard, "Come again?"

Aiden clapped her hands together giddily, "They're made up, there's no such thing as snipe hunting! Its like saying you're hunting for the Easter bunny!"

Ajay screamed as she began jumping up and down, "They'll never suspect that it's _YOU_ pulling the prank on them. Not sweet innocent Aiden."

Aiden stood up and took a bow as Ajay stopped jumping and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, "Cookie, you've made me so proud. If you pull this off I may have to leave Chris and move in with you and Alex."

"Oh, it's going to work, trust me. I've already got it planned out."

Ajay squealed and tackled her to the floor in a hug. Chris and Alex walked in the front door and saw the two girls on the floor. They both broke out into shit eating grins.

"I'm so glad that you two are friends." Chris smiled looking over at Alex, "Dude what are you doing?"

Alex had thrown his shirt across the room and kicked off his shoes and had already undone his belt, "What the hell are YOU doing? Your girlfriend is on top of my wife, I'm not missing out this time!" Alex smiled.

Ajay got off of Aiden and helped her up, "We weren't doing anything! She asked if I wanted to go on a road trip to Savannah with her and I got excited."

She walked past Alex and punched him in the stomach, "You're such a pervert."

Alex doubled over gasping, "You're such a bitch."

Aiden came over to Alex and handed him his shirt.

After he redressed he pouted and put his head on her shoulder, "I don't want you to go by yourself."

Ajay rolled her eyes form the couch where she was sitting with Chris, "I'm going with her moron."

Alex whined in Aiden's ear.

"He doesn't want me to leave him." She interpreted.

Alex poked his lip out and nodded.

Chris rolled his eyes this time, "You are so whipped bro."

"That's a long way to Savannah from here though, and a lot could happen." Alex argued wrapping Aiden in his arms protectively.

Ajay got off the couch and went to Aiden and grasped her arm, "Come on, you can help me pack."

Alex held her tightly, "Go pack yourself ya punk! I haven't seen her all day!"

Ajay began trying to pry Alex's arms off of Aiden but to no avail.

"Alex! Let her go so she can help me!" Ajay demanded.

"NO MEANS NO AJAY!" Alex screamed.

Aiden and Chris were giggling at the two friends who were still bickering.

"Alex you are the biggest whiny baby I know. Let her go now!" Ajay shouted.

Alex began doing the "Stewart" impression from Mad TV.

"I don't want you to have her, go away! You're in my danger zone!" Alex said in a high pitched girl voice as he spun around.

Ajay was laughing then too, "Alexxx! Do what Mama says right now!" she said like Stewart's mom.

Alex closed his eyes and shook his head, "Nuh, uh, you can't have her. I wanna play with her first!"

Everybody was laughing hysterically at his impression.

"Fine, send her up when you get done with her." Ajay said trying to catch her breath.

Alex was carrying Aiden to the spare bedroom.

"Look what I can do!" he said still in character as he kicked his foot out to open the door.

"Psycho." Chris laughed turning up the volume on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Both girls were packed and ready to go. The guys had just loaded up Ajay's car and were about to say their goodbyes. Alex had Aiden tightly wrapped up again in his arms and was tenderly kissing her lips.<p>

"Ajay you are **NOT** to let anything happen to her, and I mean it!" Alex said looking over at her in Chris' arms.

"_OH MY GOD ALEX_! She'll be fine! We'll see you in two days!" Ajay groaned.

They stuck their tongues out at each other.

Chris looked at Aiden, Try and keep her out of trouble okay? I don't want to have to bail her out again."

Ajay rolled her eyes, "That was _one_ time!"

Chris kissed her a final time and spanked her butt, "Be good. Love you."

"Never, and I love you too!" Ajay replied cracking open a Red Bull as soon as she got behind the wheel.

Aiden got in on the passenger seat and buckled up. Alex pointed at his narrowed eyes and then at Ajay's. She wiggled her fingers back at him like she was scared. He stared at her for several minutes in silence.

"**CAN WE GO**?" Ajay shouted.

Alex took his eyes off of Ajay and looked at Aiden, "I love you."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you in a day and a wake up." She smiled sweetly.

Alex glared back at Ajay as he closed the passenger door and they drove off.

Chris was stifling his laughter, "You okay?"

"Shut up, let's get some beer and play video games." Alex said stomping back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Ajay was bouncing around Aiden's parent's house excitedly, "They're going to be here soon! I can't wait! They are going to be so shocked!"<p>

Ajay had called them the night before and told them all about how Aiden had taken her snipe hunting and how she had actually caught two. Petey, who was coming two had been skeptical that Ajay could actually be stealthy enough to catch a wild animal, looked up snipe hunting. They poured over the made up website and got excited when Aiden promised to take them too. It was about four in the afternoon when the boys arrived. Ajay, Aiden and Nana were sitting in rocking chairs on the porch laughing. The girls shot out of their seats and ran into their significant others arms. Petey shook his head, smiling as Nana stood up and held out her arms to him. He blushed as he went and gave her a hug and jumped when she pinched his butt again.

"Okay, we've got to get changed if we're going to go." Aiden rushed, "We've got clothes set out for you in your rooms."

Chris and Alex smiled when they noticed what the girls were wearing. Aiden wore tight black thermal pants with black thigh high wading boots and a tight camouflage shirt with a black vest over it. Ajay was wearing camouflage cargo pants with a tight black top and a camouflage jacket over it with boots.

"You look hot in that!" Chris growled into her neck.

She giggled and shooed him up the stairs with Alex, "You've got to get ready."

They all walked into the house.

"Petey, you let Nana know if you need any help up there getting changed and I'll be right up." Nana winked at him.

He blushed again as he followed Chris and Alex upstairs. The girls silently screamed at each other and took off to the front of the house to fill they're backpack full of snacks A few moments later the guys came down dressed in all camouflage.

"This shit is cool! We might have to do some wrestling gear in this." Alex said holding out his arms inspecting the tight camo Under Armor shirt he had on.

"Make sure you bring your jackets, you're going to need them tonight." Aiden said looking at Nana who was smiling broadly.

She had taken Aiden snipe hunting when she was little.

"We'll be back later." Ajay grinned.

They stepped onto the back porch.

"I'm sorry I can't go this time Sunshine, my legs still hurt from when we took her." Nana smiled motioning to Ajay.

"It's okay. Thanks for showing us that spot though." Aiden said with a straight face, "I mean, if Ajay can catch two, they should have no problem."

Ajay bumped her shoulder, "Shut up, I've never done anything like that before."

She took Chris' hand and began walking ahead of them, "We're going to go ahead of you guys. We'll walk slowly so you can catch up."

Alex took a seat, "Might as well give them a five minute head start so maybe they'll have their clothes on when we catch up to them."

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked.

Petey chuckled, "Ajay LOVES it when he wears camo. The last time he wore it we had to get other rooms."

"Ohhh…." Aiden grinned.

Nana sighed looking at Petey, "If only I were five years younger."

A few minutes later the trio began walking into the woods. When they caught up to Chris and Ajay, Chris was sprawled out on the forest floor while Ajay was sitting on a fallen tree picking debris out of her blonde hair.

Chris sat up slowly still panting, "I second that we should get camo wrestling gear."

Everybody laughed as Petey helped Chris to his feet. They walked for miles deep into the woods of the property. When they finally reached the spot Aiden let go of Alex's hand and took her book bag off.

She pulled out three burlap bags and handed them to the guys, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do."

"Wait, we can't have flashlights? I can't see anything." Chris complained.

"No, the light scares them away. Shh…" Ajay admonished.

"You guys are going to stay here, while Ajay and I run them your way. They're really fast so make sure you have your bag open wide so you don't miss them." Aiden explained.

"What the hell are they exactly?" Petey asked.

"They're birds that burrow in the briars, me and Ajay will go scare them up and run them your way." She said.

"What do we do when we catch one?" Alex asked.

"Close your bag really quick and hold it out away from you because they go crazy trying to get out. Just put this cage in the bag so they'll run in it and get ready for the next one." Ajay told them,"Spread out a little bit too."

The guys took several steps apart, a look of excitement on their faces.

"Last thing, when you hear us start to holler and scream that's when you need to start calling them. They'll just scatter everywhere but if they hear you calling them they run right at you." Aiden said using all of her strength not to burst into laughter.

"How do you call them?" Chris wondered.

"They get their name from the noise they make, you just yell SNIPE, like that, but louder of course." She said, "Got anymore questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Ok, we'll see if we can't find some and run them to you just listen out for us okay?" Aiden smiled kissing Alex softly.

Ajay kissed Chris and then both girls kissed Petey on either cheek.

"Good luck boys!" Ajay smiled as she and Aiden held hands as they went through the dense brush.

"I think my eyes finally adjusted I can kinda see a little better now." Petey said looking to his left at Alex.

"You guys want to make a bet? Whoever catches the most snipe gets fifty dollars." Chris suggested.

"Fuck that! Make it a hundred." Alex said getting in a crouched position with his bag open.

"Deal." Chris and Petey agreed as they got down in the same position as Alex.

Several minutes passed and they heard nothing.

Alex finally stoop up to his full height, "You don't think they got lost do you?"

"You always worry about her!" Petey complained, "She grew up here, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Shut up! She's not Ajay or Bailey, she can't defend herself." Alex spat back.

On the other side of him Chris made a whip sound, "Waapissshhh."

"You know what, both of you go to hell. I can worry about my sweet defenseless wife all I want to. She's not some rough and rowdy girl, and you assholes need to remember that."

Petey rolled his eyes in the dark, "_I'm Alex Shelley and I'm am overprotective wuss. I worry about my wife all the time."_

Chris laughed and joined in with his own high pitched girl voice, "_And Ajay beats me up all the time because I act like a girl, I should start letting my wife do my make_…"

Alex had tackled him to the ground for making fun of him.

"Take it back you fucking jerk." Alex growled putting him in a head lock.

Chris was struggling against his tag team partner when Petey jumped into his rescue. The three men were scrapping on the forest floor for several minutes when they heard the girls yell far off in the distance.

"Oh shit!" Chris grunted punching Alex one final time as he scrambled to get his bag.

"Get off of me you Canadian bastard!" Alex shouted as he pushed Petey off of him.

They all got up and had their bags open and waiting.

"**SNIPEEEE!" **Alex screamed, remembering they had to call the animals.

"Come on one hundred dollars." He laughed.

Chris and Petey joined in, "**SNIPE! SNIPE! SNIPEEE!"**

They were all trying to be louder than the other as they called for the fictional animals.

"Oh shit! I think I saw one run that way!" Petey yelled pointing toward the left of them.

"The "snipe" was in fact a raccoon that if possible would have started laughing at them. They yelled louder and longer over the supposed sighting thinking that if they did so they would stop scattering and they might actually catch one.

Far off in the distance Ajay and Aiden were screaming with laughter. Their sides felt like they were going to explode from laughing at the three guys making asses out of themselves.

"Oh, I can't breathe, oh I can't breathe." Ajay wheezed holding her stomach.

Aiden was wiping tears from her eyes and was holding her side as well. They stayed that way until the guys went silent. They yelled and screamed signaling that they were sending more snipe their way. The boys started calling again.

"Oh man, let's go before they figure it out." Aiden said cranking up her four wheeler they had stashed that morning.

Ajay went to the tree and pulled the last flag marking their way off and hopped on the back. They took off through the woods back to the house to play cards with Nana, leaving the guys to fend for themselves.

* * *

><p>Back with the guys they had grown silent again waiting for the girls to let them know they had jumped some more snipe.<p>

"I wonder if they got lost." Petey mocked Alex.

"Shut up, don't fucking start with me." Alex snapped back straining his ears for any kind of sound.

An hour passed and they had still heard nothing, they were all sitting on the ground huddled together.

"Geez its fucking cold." Chris whined, shimmying down into his jacket more.

"Who knew it got this cold in damn Georgia!" Petey chimed in.

"It's not THAT cold, I mean you're from Canada and we're from Detroit, we should be used to the cold right?" Alex asked.

"Shut up." They both muttered.

Thirty more minutes passed when Petey started laughing hysterically.

Alex and Chris looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"What the hell is so funny?" Chris asked.

"Those _bitches_!" Petey choked out.

Alex jumped to his feet, "Don't talk about Aiden like that!"

"Or Ajay!" Chris added standing up as well.

"Don't you get it?" Petey asked still laughing.

They looked at him dumbly.

"They pulled a prank on us. This isn't real; they left us the fuck out here." Petey said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Aiden wouldn't do that." Alex defended.

"She's been hanging out with Ajay, so yes she would too." Petey countered.

"_FUUCCKK_!" Chris groaned, "Do you know how damn **STUPID** we sounded? I bet they were laughing their asses off at us."

"Your girlfriend is a bad influence." Alex stated pointing at Chris.

"It wasn't all Ajay; she never would have thought something up this elaborate. Ajay pranks on the fly, this was carefully scripted. Your wife is just as devious as Ajay." Chris shot back.

Alex poked out his lip, "I feel like I just found out Santa Claus wasn't real all over again."

Petey slung his arm across Alex's shoulders, "Face it Shell, your wife is one half of the 'Terror Twins" now."

Alex sighed deeply, "_Shit_."

"Do you even remember which way we came?" Chris asked squinting through the darkness.

"I have no fucking clue." Petey laughed, he could appreciate a good prank, "Let's just start walking this way, maybe we'll see the lights from the house.

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls got up early to fix breakfast for the guys as a peace offering. Aiden was scrambling eggs as Ajay buttered toast.<p>

"Fire in the hole ladies!" Nana shouted from the living room.

Ajay rushed around behind the island with Aiden who had the spatula out in front of herself ready to defend them both.

All three of them trudged into the kitchen and dropped into chairs at the table. They didn't say a single word. Aiden and Ajay stifled their laughter as they fixed three plates of food and placed them in front of the three men. They looked awful. Their eyes were blood shot from no sleep, their hair was disheveled, and their clothes had little pieces of forest debris everywhere.

"Go ahead and laugh." Petey said between mouthfuls.

The girls burst into laughter as did Nana who came into the kitchen.

"I could hear all three of you all the way up on the porch." Nana laughed.

Chris' blue eyes looked up and found Ajay.

"Don't look at me, it was her idea! I told her I would get in trouble if I pulled another prank.

Alex glared at Ajay too, "I changed my mind, I don't want you to be friends with her anymore."

Ajay's mouth hung open in shock, "This was all Cookie, not me!"

Aiden smiled innocently, "It was all me, not her. At least I cooked you breakfast though"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is one of my favorite chapters by the way :)<em>**


	4. Game Over

**_I wrote this chapter for "Leather and Lace" on Kennedy's Friday Night Delight's page._**

* * *

><p><em>You just an opening act, but I'm the headliner (But you don't hear me)I'm 'bout to ship 3 mill' off top/You got your deal off your man, I got my deal off props (But you don't hear me)/I'm connected like dub and Mach-10 with ice cubes in my watch/And dubs on the black Benz (But you don't hear me)/I'm getting' paid 'cause I do all the work/It's rainy days if we don't move all our work, we go bizirk (But you don't hear me)/I'm on the block fam, in the cream drop Lam/Most of ya'll cats with deals, y'all ain't hot man (But you don't hear me)/I'm 'bout to do it again, you 'bout to lose it again ~ Game Over by Lil Flip_

"So we still don't know what we're going to do for the photo shoot yet?" Bailey asked as she turned into Alex and Aiden's drive.

"No, we can brain storm while the boys have the kids today though." Ajay said opening the door with her spare key, "Oh Cookie?"

"In here!" Aiden called.

They walked through the immaculate house and finally found Aiden in Alex's game room. The girls exchanged looks when they came in and sat down.

"Hi." the sweet blonde greeted.

"Hi...uhh when did you start playing video games?" Ajay questioned looking at the giant TV screen.

"Ummm hello, when I started dating Alex." Aiden answered with a smirk.

"We need to brainstorm about photo shoot ideas, because we have none." Bailey said watching Aiden race around the animated track as Luigi on Mario Kart.

"Sure, sure. Let's think of something because we only have two days to get sets, props, hair, makeup and stuff done." Aiden reminded them.

Ajay pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil and began doodling.

"What about football? She suggested, her hand stilling.

"Eh...they're not really into football." Bailey said joining Ajay with her doodling.

"PEACH YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Aiden screamed scaring Bailey and Ajay.

They almost jumped out of their skin because of the tiny blonde's yell.

"Cookie, what the hell?" Ajay asked, shocked.

"Sorry, this game gives me Torettes." Aiden laughed

Bailey was giggling uncontrollably, " That so reminds me of Lex. I take it that's where you got it from?"

She nodded frowning in concentration and kicking out as she cut a corner closely.

"So what if we did a Lord of the Rings shoot?" Bailey pondered.

"How are we going to make that sexy though?" Ajay asked leaning back on the couch.

"Maybe we could be cute little elves." Aiden thought aloud.

"You would have to be a hobbit, you're too tiny to be an elf." Bailey teased.

"That won't turn your Hobbit on too much will it?" Aiden shot back with a smile, before realizing what she paused the game as Ajay burst into fits of giggles, "Bailey, I'm sorry…I didn't even think before I said anything."

Bailey smirked, "It was pretty good, probably something I would have said myself."

"Shut up Ajay." Aiden hissed, turning the game back on.

"I'm so proud that Skunky and I are finally rubbing off on you." Ajay laughed, sitting up to try and compose herself.

"Okay, so no to Lord of the Rings. This shouldn't be that hard." Bailey sighed.

"What do the boys like…."? Ajay wondered.

"Us, hockey, wrestling, music…" Bailey named.

"YOU SUCK DICK YOSHI! SHOVE THAT TURTLE SHELL UP YOUR ASS BOWSER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Aiden shouted again.

"I'm getting out my phone I've got to get a video of this." Ajay laughed.

Aiden threw her hands in the air in victory as she crossed the finish line in first place.

"Alex would be so proud." Bailey teased.

"What would have happened if she came in second I wonder?" Ajay asked, cocking her eyebrows.

Aiden sat back, crossing her legs and reverting back to her calm refined self, "Second place is for losers."

"Wow you really are married to Alex, aren't you?" Bailey laughed as Aiden typed in "CGS" in her top score.

"What does that mean?" Ajay asked.

"Come get some." Aiden blushed, "We talk crap on our high scores."

"Are you serious?" Bailey asked.

"What does 'BIB' mean?" Ajay asked.

"Bring it bitch, he was mad about the one I put on there before 'UBC', you have a baby cock." Aiden said batting her eyes innocently.

"He doesn't though…" Bailey argued confused.

"I know…okay, well maybe I was mad because of what he had saved.," she confessed.

"What's PTT?" Ajay questioned.

Aiden huffed out a breath, "Princess tiny tits."

Both girls burst into laughter.

"Whatever, if I had huge fun bags like yours I wouldn't be able to wear all of the couture that I do." Aiden sniffed as she shut down the gasped suddenly, "I've got it!"

"What?" Ajay smiled.

"She's getting implants! You'll love them, and so will Alex, trust me." Bailey gushed.

Aiden went to Alex's collection of games running her finger up and down the rows of various titles. She pulled out three games and sat them before the girls.

"Okaaayyy…." Bailey said not understanding at all.

"These are the inspiration for our next photo shoot, video game vixens." Aiden exclaimed.

"That's perfect, the boys love video games!" Ajay squealed.

"Let's go before they get back and start shopping." Aiden smiled scooping up the video games and putting them in her purse.

"Alex will flip if he knows we took his precious games without his permission." Bailey said, not moving yet.

"Look at all of them, he'll never notice that these are gone." Aiden waved her off putting them in her purse and putting on her stilettos.

The next two days were spent picking up costumes and props while Aiden oversaw the sets that were going to be used.

Saturday morning rolled around and as usual all three guys woke up to empty beds. Their wives were missing and Petey came over to Alex's house to wait for their return. They found him sitting on the couch staring at the blank screen of the TV with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I for one am glad the girls are all getting along." Petey said sitting on the loveseat.

"Yeah, its nice not to have to deal with any drama or catfights or anything." Chris chimed in kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

Alex didn't respond but continued to glare.

Chris laughed, "You're so whipped bro, its ridiculous."

"I'm sorry that I'm used to a certain routine. I'm sorry that I look forward to Aiden cooking me breakfast when I'm home, and holding her until we get up." Alex sighed frustrated with them, "Never mind, lets go play some video games."

"We get to pick since we have to put up with you." Petey joked.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be so much fun." Ajay said dancing in her seat.<p>

"It's so cool to be in this fantasy world. I can't wait to be up in that harness. This was such a cool concept." Bailey grinned.

Aiden smiled weakly.

"Cookie, what's wrong?" Ajay frowned.

Aiden shrugged, "I think Lex is mad at me for being gone again. He hasn't called or text me back all morning."

Bailey scoffed, "He's such a baby! Don't let him ruin our fun, he'll get over it when he sees what we've been up to."

Aiden nodded reluctantly. She wasn't entirely convinced.

"You know all you have to do is cook him something and put out. He'll forget he was mad about anything if you do that." Ajay teased.

She blushed then, "I've got to go get in my costume."

Bailey and Ajay smirked.

"She's so shy." Bailey laughed.

"Put her on a set though and she turns it on. She's weird like that." Ajay smiled sitting back as she got her makeup finished.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Aiden walked back on the set.<p>

"Wow! You look amazing! Just like her!" Ajay exclaimed.

She was going to portray the character of Bayonetta from the video game with the same name. It had become one of Alex's favorites as of late. Aiden was in a black spandex suit with sky-high boots. Her hair had been covered with a black wig that was styled into Bayonetta"s infamous beehive.

"Almost done, you'll need these." An assistant said coming over to hand her a pair of glasses and two huge guns for props.

"Good luck." Bailey grinned.

"You're not afraid of heights are you Cookie?" Ajay giggled.

They were extremely giddy about the photo shoot because it would be the first one that involved some action. Aiden had picked out three action stills from the video games they were portraying, which would involve green screens and harnesses.

Aiden shrugged, "We'll see. I've always been the one on the ground telling the model to not be afraid."

She took a deep breath as she walked into place and got hooked to the wires.

"Five bucks says she'll freak." Bailey whispered.

Ajay smiled, "You're on. Cookie's a professional, she'll do anything for the shot."

They watched as Aiden's feet left the ground and she rose in the air.

"Okay whenever you're ready!" the photographer called as they cued the wind.

Aiden started posing dramatically immediately. She raised her arms and contorted her body, all while pulling off the grace of her character. As she swung through the air posing the photographers camera snapped away as he shouted praises over the rushing wind.

"Here." Bailey said throwing a five-dollar bill at Ajay, "She's not nervous at all."

Twenty minutes later Aiden was back on the ground.

"You're done already?" Ajay asked skeptically.

"We already got the shot." Aiden smiled proudly.

"That's impressive." Bailey smirked, "Looks like I'm next."

She flipped the long braid over her shoulder as she went to get in her harness. She was going to be Lara Croft from Tomb Raider. She had on a tight white tank and barely there khaki cargo shorts with socks and boots that came up mid shin. She was decked out with several gun belts on her thighs and ankles. She took the gun and the thick vine looking rope that she would be using as her props. She was raised into the air next to a rock wall that had been erected that morning.

"Okay, Bailey, we want you to look like you're swinging through the air by that rope popping off shots. Give me some attitude and some good jumps and you'll be done." The photographer called to her from his perch.

She nodded. She inhaled deeply and pushed with all her strength from the wall. With the harnesses assistance it felt like she was swinging.

"Great job! Now do it again." The photographer shouted as Bailey prepared for her second jump.

When she was back on the ground she jumped onto Aiden excitedly, "This was a GREAT idea! Flying through the air like that was completely exhilarating!"

I'm glad you liked it." She laughed looking at Ajay a little shocked by Bailey's actions toward her.

Bailey bounced into her seat, "You're going to love it Ajay."

"Wish me luck." She smiled eyeing the bar that had been hoisted into the air.

Ajay was portraying the character Blood Rayne. Her tight red corset was paired with black leather pants and stiletto boots with shiny spikes for heels. Her red wig was short and vibrant, and totally made her look even more like a vampire. She had also been fitted with fangs and two large guns. She had been raised into the air and was given her instructions for the shot they were trying to capture. She leaned back and hung upside down while the camera clicked away.

"Your boobs look great!" Bailey teased.

"Thanks!" Ajay yelled back with a smile.

"I want boobies." Aiden pouted.

"You don't need them, you're cute the way you are SoCo." Bailey laughed.

"But you're right Alex likes big boobs, look at all the girls he dated before me." Aiden protested."Yeah, but he didn't marry any of us. He didn't get with you because of your boobs or lack thereof…" Bailey reminded her.

"Thanks." Aiden interrupted sourly.

"What I mean is that you take care of him, you're responsible enough for the both of you, so he can continue being a big goofy kid, but at the same time a husband and a father. He never really was able to juggle both personas very well before you." She answered honestly.

Aiden nodded pensively as Ajay walked over after she was done with her shoot.

She raised her eyebrows, "Wow, a heart to heart between you two eh? Maybe I should dress up like a vampire and hang upside down more often."

"Ladies would you like to see the rough draft background to go with our favorite pictures you took?"

"Absolutely!" They exclaimed and rushed over to the computer screen.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Petey and Chris were competing furiously in Madden while Alex sulked on the couch. They had revoked his playing rights after he had annihilated them in several other games. When Alex got mad he seemed to focus his anger into pummeling them in the gaming world.<p>

"Something's not right." Alex stated quietly.

"Yeah, our girls are missing again for the third Saturday in a row." Chris replied.

"Or is it time for your diaper change and bottle?" Petey cracked.

"Whatever Oompa Loompa, seriously, there's something missing in here." He retorted.

"Yeah, our wives." Chris repeated.

Alex narrowed his eyes and began scanning the room.

"I think he's finally lost it. Nine hours without Aiden and he's gone crazy." Petey laughed.

Alex stood up and went to the display case where he kept his neatly organized collection of games.

"Three are missing." He muttered.

"Will you move your giant fucking head, you made me fumble!" Petey yelled.

Alex turned around directly into the screen, "Three of my games are missing."

Chris growled and paused the game, "What? How do you even know for sure?"

"I know, I just know, they're my VIDEO GAMES man, I practically worship them." Alex argued.

"Who cares? Get out of the way." Petey ordered.

"Ummm, I care! What if someone stole some lollipops from Lollipop Land, you would be pissed then right?" Alex shot back.

Petey stood up then, making Chris jump between them.

"What's going on here?" Bailey asked as the girls came into the room.

"Mommy!" Riley and Joey yelled, racing into Bailey and Ajay's arms.

"Something happened to three of Alex's video games." Chris explained, relieved that Petey decided to let the argument go in front of the kids.

"That was my fault actually." Aiden said stepping timidly from the back, "I was looking through them for inspiration for this collection we shot today."

"You were inspired by my video games?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah, they're hair actually." She said pulling them from her purse to show him, "I loved her hair color, that red was gorgeous with that sky blue dress, and braids are totally in right now, you know…"

Alex stopped her with a searing kiss, "You know I don't get all of that babe."

"I guess I should have asked first." Aiden said.

"No, it's okay baby, you know how I am about them. I guess I was just frustrated that you were gone all day again." He admitted, "You're not going to have another photo shoot next week are you?"

"I might, I'm not sure yet." She said running her fingers through his dark curly hair.

She knew he was about to protest so she gave him another quick kiss, "I'm going to start dinner. Everyone's welcome to stay if you want."

She winked at the girls as she swished past them into the kitchen with the kids. Petey and Chris resumed their game as Bailey and Ajay perused Aiden's collection of magazines.

Alex sat back down silently plotting how he would keep Aiden home next Saturday. He was done with her working all day and being away from him. If she had to work and he couldn't stop her then he was going _with_ her.


	5. Alex LOVES Boobies

**_Written for "Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures" by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_**

* * *

><p>"Wow, I totally can't believe this day has finally come." Alex said snapping pictures left and right.<p>

Aiden blushed and grabbed his hands, "Will you stop embarrassing me?"

He kissed her and went back to snapping pictures, "Honey this is monumental, get back over there."

He gave her a little push to stand back beside Bailey.

"I would tell you he would grow out of it but I don't think he ever will." she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's great. I love the chemistry...now kiss." he directed still taking pictures.

Ajay walked past punching him in the stomach, "Cut it out retard or we won't invite her next time."

She winked at Aiden to let her know she was only kidding.

She, Aiden and Bailey planned a girls day while the guys stayed at home and watched the kids.

"I hate you Ajay." he groaned.

"_I hate you more._" she sang, shouldering her purse, "Let's go ladies."

They kissed their husbands and filed out the door. Alex followed them, holding Aiden's hand. He kissed her again and opened the back door for her.

"Aww I remember when Petey used to do that for me." Bailey sighed.

"Geez Lex, you gonna buckle her seat belt for her too?" Ajay laughed.

"Shut up! God you're annoying today." he griped.

"Right back at you. Can we go now?" she asked.

Alex ignored her and took out his credit card and handed it to Aiden, "I love you. Have fun and get whatever you want okay?"

She nodded, smiling at him.

"Thanks Daddy Warbucks!" Bailey beamed.

"Ajay…" he started.

"I KNOW! Get **OUT** already!" she yelled.

He got out watching them pull away.

* * *

><p>"I had no idea he was like that." Bailey laughed rolling her window down.<p>

"He's not that bad usually." Aiden said from the back seat.

"Yes he is. He's so worried we'll corrupt you he has nightmares about it." Ajay laughed.

"I'm going to start acting sweet and innocent to see if Petey will give me his credit card." Bailey joked.

"He would never believe it. Besides all you and I would have to do is throw on our naughty costumes and we could have anything we wanted." she smiled.

"So where are we going first?" Aiden asked.

"Lets go to that new lingerie store that just opened." Ajay suggested.

"I've been dying to go there!" Ajay squealed.

Aiden groaned inwardly. She was not looking forward to trying on skimpy lingerie with those two.

* * *

><p>"Ajay, that one looks hot!" Bailey complimented while she inspected her own reflection.<p>

"I don't know…it covers up too much." Ajay mused.

She pulled at the bra, twisting and turning to see her reflection.

Bailey laughed, "I know you like to show the 'girls' off."

"Speaking of those, yours look huge! I mean they always have been but in that…Petey would die." She said.

Bailey stood with her hands on her hips, her head tilted to the side, "I'm definitely getting it."

Ajay smirked knowingly before she frowned, "Where's Aiden at?"

"_Oh SoCo, where are you_?" Bailey sang, "Get your skinny butt out here."

"I'm not coming out." her quiet voice called.

"Why not?" Ajay asked going to the dressing room door.

"I'm just not. I look ridiculous." she pouted.

"Open up and let us see. If it doesn't look right we'll find something else." Bailey persuaded.

"I look stupid, I know I do." she argued.

They heard the lock click open. The door opened slowly. Aiden was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. Her insecurities were coming off of her in waves.

"We can't see you in there." Bailey rolled her eyes and jerked Aiden from the room.

She staggered out as she was forced closer to the lighted mirrors.

"You're so disgusting." Ajay frowned shaking her head.

"I know right?" Bailey agreed.

"_Thanks guys_…." Aiden said sarcastically moving back to the dressing room.

Ajay pulled her back, "You're so skinny, like perfect definition and you _never_ work out."

Bailey smiled, "Yeah, I hate you again."

"Well I hate both of you too. Look at your boobs and look at mine." She pouted uncrossing her arms.

She breathed heavily and flopped her arms at her side.

They both chewed on their lips trying to think of something encouraging to say.

"I've got it!" Ajay said just as Aiden was about to lock herself back in the dressing room.

"They make these silicon bra implant thingy's see?"

She came back and before Aiden could protest began placing them in her bra. Aiden blushed bright red as her friend worked to help her obtain some clevage.

Bailey sighed, "Alex is totally a boob boy too. Everyone he's dated has had a big rack…well except you, but I mean he married you…everyone else he just slept with."

"Bay, stop digging a hole okay?" Ajay muttered.

"Sorry." she cheesed.

"I'm over it….like this whole thing. Alex wouldn't let me keep this on for long anyways." Aiden rolled her eyes.

Bailey's face lit up, "I've got the best idea ever! Go get changed both of you. Now!"

She pushed them back to their dressing rooms. They paid for their lingerie and went back out to the car. Bailey took Ajay's keys and they took off to their next location.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Ajay asked making a face.

"We're going to get Aiden some boobs!" she smiled.

They both looked in the back seat at Aiden who had gone very pale.

"Like now?" she squeaked.

"Come on, it's just a consultation. They're not that bad. Alex will love them trust me." Bailey assured.

They went into the trendy office and was greeted by a twenty something blonde that had obviously taken advantage of her employee discount. Bailey signed in Aiden's name and they sat down waiting to be called back.

"I don't know. I have no tolerance for pain at all and I don't know if I'll look right with big huge boobs." she rambled nervously.

"Mrs. Martin?" a nurse called.

"_Shit_." Aiden breathed.

The girls snorted as they looped arms with her and walked her back to the room.

"These are fun!" Ajay laughed playing with some sample implants.

Bailey laughed at Ajay before turning to look at Aiden who was as white as a sheet, "This is just a consultation, you're not actually having surgery today."

"This was a bad idea." Aiden groaned.

"Wait till you see Alex's face, then tell me if you still think that." Bailey argued.

"Hello ladies, I'm Dr. Casey. You must be Aiden. Tell me what I can do for you." the doctor asked.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." She frowned.

Bailey rolled her eyes, "She wants some information on possibly getting implants."

"Not a problem." Dr. Casey said, launching into a detailed explanation of the procedure and what he thought would be good for Aiden.

"I think for your body type, a big B or a small C would look great." he concluded, laying out the different implants.

"Oh God, look at those things." Aiden groaned holding them up to her chest.

"Alex would DIE! That would be the best gift you could give him." Ajay laughed.

Dr. Casey could sense her indecision, "Why don't you try these. You put these inserts in your bra to replicate the look and feel of implants. That way you can try before you buy."

"I love that analogy, and these are a lot better than the ones from the lingerie store." Bailey grinned as he situated the inserts into Aiden's bra.

"Take a look." he smiled walking her over to the full length mirror.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at her reflection. She looked like a total bombshell with her clevage peeking over the top of her strapless dress.

"What do you think?" Dr. Casey asked.

"I think I hate you again, and that I'll have to put Petey on a leash." Bailey joked.

"Same with Chris." Ajay agreed.

"I don't know about all of that." Aiden said quietly though she was both shocked and amazed by her appearance.

"I think they look great, luckily you already have a fantastic body, these would just finish it off." He complimented.

Aiden blushed furiously.

They left the office a few minutes later, Aiden's inserts still providing enhancement. They stopped for lunch and Ajay and Bailey teased the hell out of Aiden as the waiter tripped over himself to get her anything she wanted.

"I just don't think these are right for me. I don't like everybody staring at me." she sighed as they pulled up to the house.

"How about this, let's see what the boys say, namely Alex, and then make up your mind." Ajay compromised, unlocking the door.

Aiden followed behind Bailey, unsure of what their reaction would be. Petey and Chris were in the kitchen marinating steaks when they all walked in.

"Hey girls, did you have a good tits…I mean _time_? _I meant to say time._" Chris stumbled when he laid his eyes on Aiden.

Petey stared dumbly, his mouth open before realizing how he must look. He snapped his mouth shut and busied himself so he wouldn't get in trouble. Alex came in from the porch with an apron and a ridiculous chef's hat on.

He smiled at Aiden, "Hey babe….**DAMMMMN**! Please tell me those are for me."

He threw his oven mitt and spatula onto the counter before he attacked his wife. His hands immediately went for her chest as he backed her into the wall and started kissing and whispering dirty things into her neck.

"Alex…stop…you're embarrassing me." she pleaded.

"We'll be right back." he called over his shoulder.

Ajay handed Bailey a twenty dollar bill. Chris cocked an eyebrow in question.

"She bet that Alex would faint when he saw Aiden's new boobies. I bet that he would get straight to humping her." Bailey explained, following the guys into the backyard.

* * *

><p>An hour later, just as they were about to sit down to eat, Alex returned downstairs shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned and glistening with a sheen of sweat.<p>

"You're such a slut." Ajay teased.

"Yeah, but a hot one though." he grinned fixing a plate.

Aiden came into the room only a few minutes later looking thoroughly sexed. Her hair was everywhere, her clothes were in disarray, but her clevage looked immaculate still. She tried to play it cool and pretend that she and Alex hadn't been doing what they were just doing.

They all sat at the table smirking at each other.

"So Cookie, have you decided to make those permanent?" Ajay coughed out trying not to laugh.

"Well, Alex did make a very good argument with several compelling points, so I believe I may just go ahead and make an appointment." she said in her proper tone.

"I bet he did." Petey said laughing at his own joke.

Alex raised his beer smugly, "Cheers!"

* * *

><p>A few weeks later they were all getting together again to watch a hockey game. Aiden came into Bailey's kitchen with her hands full of the food she had prepared. Alex trudged in behind her.<p>

"What's wrong with widdle Awex?" Ajay baby talked.

He poked out his lip further and made a puppy dog face at Aiden.

She sighed, "He's all bent out of shape because I'm waiting a little while to get my implants done."

"I thought you were excited to get them done?" Bailey frowned.

Aiden smiled, "I was, but I'm more excited about the news we found out this morning."

Ajay dropped her fork, "You're pregnant too?"

Aiden nodded.

Bailey and Ajay screamed and hugged her.

"You're not excited about having another kid dude?" Chris asked taking advantage of everyone's scattered attention to eat all of the brownie edges.

"Yeah, I thought you guys had been trying?" Petey stated.

"I totally sabotaged myself, don't you see? Aiden had made an appointment to go get implants…and I knocked her up trying to convince her to do it."

Chris and Petey burst into laughter, "That was when it happened?"

Alex nodded sadly, "No boobies for me."

"That's not true Lex. When I had Riley I went up two cup sizes, Aiden probably will too." Bailey said overhearing their conversation.

"I tried to tell him that." Aiden said.

"Yeah, look at how big mine have gotten and I'm only a few months." Ajay said pulling her shirt up.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Chris frowned.

"So I'll still get boobies either way?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"Instead of fake ones, you'll be getting natural ones." Ajay assured.

"You'll love them trust me." Bailey winked and kissed his cheek.

He smiled finally, "As long as I get boobies, I'll be happy!"


	6. Striptease

Bailey and Ajay were waiting outside Alex's front door. They had been summoned there immediately that morning by Aiden.

Bailey rang the doorbell again, "Where is she?"

Finally Aiden came rushing to the door. They heard Alex honk his horn as he backed out of the garage.

Aiden grabbed them both and pulled them inside.

"What the hell is so urgent?" Ajay grumbled, still half asleep.

"I've got a surprise for both of you." Aiden smiled hopping up and down excitedly.

"This should be good." Bailey said.

"Alex actually inspired this idea last night." Aiden continued.

Ajay raised her hand, "Cookie, we hear enough about your sex life when you stay at our house."

Aiden waved a can of Red Bull in her face, "Now will you listen?"

Bailey pouted, "I want something too."

Aiden was prepared as she brought a homemade chocolate chip muffin from behind her back.

"We're listening." They both said.

"Finally," Aiden laughed, "We were going through some of my pictures from France and we came upon this one."

She showed them a picture of her and some friends on stage at the Moulin Rouge.

"And?" Ajay prompted.

"It made me think of something we could do to surprise the boys." Aiden said pausing dramatically, "I signed us up for burlesque classes and you have to go with me."

"Burlesque? Like stripping classes?" Bailey asked.

Ajay shook her head, "I'm not getting on a pole. I do a lot of things for Chris but that is not one of them."

"No, it's not pole dancing or being a stripper, it's a strip…tease." Aiden explained.

She was looking excitedly between the two of them.

"I don't get it." Ajay sighed.

She knew how Chris was with teasing. They always skipped the foreplay and got straight to the main show.

Aiden rolled her eyes frustrated, "Fine, I'll show you."

She went and turned on the CD player. "Lick" by Joi started playing. The bass notes vibrated the room as Aiden shook her long hair out from her pony tail.

"Bailey would you mind sitting in that chair for me?" she asked as she pointed to Alex's favorite chair.

Bailey smirked as she sat down. What did Aiden have in store for her?

Aiden came and stood in front of her waiting for the chorus. Bailey looked at Ajay nervously. It was like a whole new demeanor had come over Alex's shy wife.

Aiden pointed her toe and placed it between Bailey's legs as she slowly trailed her hand from her ankle to her thigh.

_**I put my heels on for you baby**_

_**The ones that wrap all around my leg**_

Aiden's fingers continued trailing up to her neck as she opened her mouth and relaxed her neck back. She slid the straps of her tank top down her arms as she closed her eyes and went to her knees.

_**Your every touch excites me**_

_**And damnit I ain't too proud to beg**_

_**And even when you're not around me**_

Aiden slowly pulled the tank over her head as she arched her back.

_**The tingling just won't go away**_

She stood back up and slowly backed away from Bailey, her eyes never leaving hers.

_**Don't make my body wait no longer**_

She turned so they could see her hands behind her back unhooking her bra.

_**Because this pussycats ready to play**_

Aiden coyly looked over her shoulder at Bailey as she dangled the lacy garment on the tip of her finger before dropping it to the floor.

She giggled to herself as she cut the music off and put her bra back on.

"See, its fun!" Aiden said as Bailey gave her a round of applause.

Ajay's mouth hung open, "What happened to my sweet, innocent Cookie?"

Bailey laughed, "Now we know why Alex loves her so much."

"Why are you going? You don't need any damn lessons!" Ajay asked.

"Oh come on, you learn something new everyday." Aiden replied, "It will be nice to surprise the boys with something sexy for once, especially since they're so suspicious of us all the time now."

"It would keep them on their toes." Bailey thought.

"Chris would love it, I know he would. You can dress up too!" Aiden smiled sweetly at her as she poked out her lip, "Please do it with your Cookie?"

Ajay broke into a smile, "Alright."

Bailey got up, "Let's go so we won't be late. Those boys are going to LOVE this surprise!"


	7. Aiden's Bad Day

**_I wrote this for Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight._**

* * *

><p>Aiden and Ajay walked into Alex's house laden with shopping bags from their trip to the mall. The girls stopped in their tracks seeing the destruction before them. Chris and Alex had been at the house all day with no adult supervision and it showed. The entire living room was a complete wreck. There was trash and dirt everywhere. Dust had gotten on every surface; the glass table was covered in smudges and fingerprints. The OCD in Aiden was on high alert.<p>

"What happened?" She asked, her whiskey colored eyes intense.

"When?" Alex asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

"In this room dip shit." Ajay said slapping him on the back of the head.

He glared at her, "What are you talking about, and are you ragging or something bitch? If so take your ass on home."

Chris pulled Ajay into his lap before she could start a fight with Alex.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, "I missed you."

She was still glaring at Alex but kissed him again, "Thanks for the distraction, but your friend over there is still a big fucking dick."

Alex scoffed and grabbed his package, "_HAS _a big fucking dick you mean."

He stretched out as Aiden came over to the table to pick up the pizza box and several dishes that had accumulated since that morning.

Alex spanked her butt, "Hey sexy, what's for dinner? Oh, oh, and will you grab me a beer too?"

"Lasagna." she said as she went into the kitchen.

She reappeared a few seconds later with a beer for each of them and then went to start dinner.

Ajay shook her head, "Cookie has the patience of a saint."

"What are you talking about?" Alex growled.

Ajay opened her mouth to speak but shut it when she saw Aiden come back in the room with cleaning supplies. She dusted, wiped down and sanitized every surface, then vacuumed quickly. Alex turned the volume up on the TV to hear over the vacuum, making no other movement to help her at all. When everything was back to Aiden's liking she went back to finish dinner.

"I don't know how she puts up with you." Ajay muttered.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I'm adorable and absolutely fantastic in bed. You have no idea how enriched your life would be if you would have gotten with me when you had the chance."

"You're so full of shit." Ajay shot back.

"I don't think I've ever seen Aiden in a bad mood. I've never seen her anything more than a little frustrated." Chris noticed.

"I mean any other person would have come in and freaked out, and she only glared, even when you were being an ass." Ajay pointed out.

Alex threw his hands in the air, "I wasn't being an ass. She likes taking care of me, it makes her feel appreciated or some shit."

"Chauvinistic much Lex?" Ajay retorted.

"I've tried helping her but all I do is get in the way. She told me not to worry about it anymore." He defended.

Alex's face lit up, "Wonder what it would take to get her to blow up?"

Ajay's suddenly lit up too, "She would have to be seriously provoked."

"Like really, seriously, severely provoked." Chris smiled, before his face fell completely, "No…don't do it."

Alex and Ajay both had identical devilish grins on their faces.

Chris shook his head, "No way. You're not pranking her."

"Come on, don't you want to know what it would take to get her really angry, other than Alex cheating on her?" Ajay pouted.

"Don't fucking bring that up." Alex recoiled.

She ignored him, "Just one time, Chris, come on. Wouldn't it be funny to see her mad?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess so."

Alex chuckled, "She doesn't stay mad for long. You know you gotta say yes so you can make sure we don't go overboard."

Chris sighed deeply, "Alright, let's do it."

* * *

><p>Several days later when the trio had put together the most devious game plan they could come up with, and that Chris would allow, they put it into action the morning they were supposed to leave to go to Orlando.<p>

Aiden woke up early and got ready letting Alex sleep in for a little while like usual. She went downstairs to make a cup of coffee, only to discover they were out of it. She bit her lip and frowned, wondering how she had forgotten that. She shrugged and grabbed a cup of apple juice and a banana. She sat at the counter browsing through the messages on her phone as Alex came trudging downstairs.

"No coffee?" He questioned eyeing her glass.

"We were out. I must have forgotten." She dismissed.

He hid his smirk, that was only the beginning of her bad day.

They met up with Chris and Ajay who purposely ran extremely late because they knew how big of pet peeve tardiness was of Aiden's. She only made a mildly snide comment as they just barely made their flight.

"Ma'am your seat is back here." The flight attendant smiled.

Aiden looked at her ticket, "Umm, no. I always fly first class. I booked all of these tickets together."

"I'm not sure what happened ma'am but I'll escort you to your seat now." she smiled.

Aiden rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"I'm sorry babe, do you want me to switch with you?" Alex offered.

"No. I'll see you when we land." she said following the flight attendant.

Alex, Ajay and Chris took their seats and buckled in.

"She was barely even a little bit irritated." Alex said.

Ajay grinned, "Don't worry; this plan is totally going to work."

They met up with Aiden after they landed, she didn't seem to be mad at all anymore. That was until she discovered her luggage had gotten lost.

"We'll send it to your address as soon as it arrives." the attendant assured.

Aiden took a deep breath, fighting the frustration that had been mounting.

"Thank you. Make sure they get there as soon as possible." she said tightly.

"That flight really couldn't' have gone any worse huh?" Ajay sympathized.

She had been the one to move Aiden's luggage to their rental.

Aiden scoffed, "It happens."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Chris whispered to Alex who nodded.

They got to Chris and Ajay's house and rested until it was time to go to the Impact Zone. Chris and Alex staged a mock fight so they would be able to knock over a plant right onto Aiden who was sitting on the couch. She stood up quickly and let out a squeal. She was covered in soil and water.

"Sorry." they both sang.

"What am I going to wear tonight?" She whined.

"You can borrow something of mine. I borrow your clothes all the time." Ajay offered, taking her hand and pulling her upstairs.

Aiden disrobed and piled her clothes into a corner in the bathroom.

She looked at the outfit Ajay had picked out, "I'm not wearing that."

"Why?" Ajay asked faking innocence perfectly.

"One…it's a track suit. Two...I'm not Canadian." she pointed out.

"We would adopt you." she laughed.

Aiden crossed her arms, "It's still a _track suit._"

"How about this?" Ajay suggested putting a pair of jeans and a hoodie on the bed.

"Try it on." she encouraged.

Aiden pulled the hoodie on and grimaced. She pulled the jeans on without undoing them. They were at least three sizes too big on her.

"I've got a belt." Ajay grinned; she could see Aiden growing increasingly frustrated.

"For the _INSEAM_ Ashton?" she questioned haughtily, "I look ridiculous."

Ajay was biting her cheek to stifle her giggles; she only called her 'Ashton' when she was losing her cool.

"What do you want me to do? That's all I have down here."

Aiden sighed, "Let me see what I can figure out."

Ajay nodded and went downstairs.

Chris opened his eyes from his sprawled out position on the couch, "How pissed was she about her outfit?"

Ajay shrugged, "Still the same, though she did call me Ashton."

A few minutes later, they heard Aiden come down the stairs. Alex turned off his PSP with a smirk. She had managed to pull together a totally "Aiden Look" with only Ajay's clothes. Ajay and Chris were shocked.

"How did you…?" Ajay stammered.

Aiden held up two fingers, "Fashion…consultant."

She picked up her purse and went to the garage.

"That resourceful little hooker!" Ajay growled.

Alex laughed, "Watch it, that's my resourceful hooker wife."

They all went to the Impact tapings and instead of Aiden getting mad, Ajay was. All night she had heard nothing except for how cute and stylish Aiden was. Their plan was totally backfiring and they were getting desperate.

"We're going to have to go to Plan B." Alex sighed watching Aiden laughing with Angelina and Madison.

"You're going to cheat on her?" Ajay gaped, making Alex narrow his eyes.

"No…already?" Chris protested, "Maybe she's incapable of being angry. Maybe this is a lost cause, and we're wasting our time."

"Maybe it's time for you to nut up or shut up." Ajay glared.

She had never NOT pulled off a prank. Alex raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Chris groaned, his shoulders slumping, "Alright…"

Ajay patted him on the head, "Good boy."

* * *

><p>They waited until the next night to put Plan B into effect. They waited until the very last minute to tell Aiden that they were taking her to her favorite upscale eatery that night for handling everything so well.<p>

She panicked immediately.

"You can't be serious! I have **NOTHING** to wear."

He put his hands on her hips to pull her to him, "Can't you rummage through Ajay's shit and do that outfit thing you do?"

"NO! Nobu is totally **NOT **the Impact Zone, _Alex_!" she half shrieked.

He kissed her neck up to her ear, "I already made the reservations love."

She wanted to scream at him, why didn't he understand her predicament. You do not just _NOT_ go to Nobu.

"Alex, I seriously can't go with nothing to wear." she said.

"Ready to go?" Chris asked coming down in a casual suit, Ajay behind him in a cute top and skirt.

Tears welled up in Aiden's eyes.

Alex kissed her nose, "I'll stay with you. Chris and Ajay you go ahead and go without us."

Aiden sniffed, "No, don't do that I'll be fine. Go ahead and go."

"I'm not going to leave you crying sweetheart." he frowned.

"I'm just upset because my stupid luggage isn't here yet." she hiccupped.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, her lower lip trembling.

"Alright, I'll bring you back that dessert you like okay?" he smiled.

She nodded slowly.

When they were all in Ajay's car Alex exhaled, "That was hard. I almost broke."

"You did good." Ajay encouraged slipping her hand into Chris'.

Aiden sat on the couch pouting. She was super upset that nothing seemed to be going her way. She had none of her belongings, and she was going to miss out on her favorite restaurant on top of everything else. That was when the idea hit her. She had several friends who owned boutiques in the area. All she had to do was give them a call.

* * *

><p>"This place is packed." Ajay muttered.<p>

She really only liked coming with Aiden to the restaurant. She felt really out of place without her there. She snuggled into Chris' side for comfort.

"I wish Cookie was here." Ajay pouted.

Alex started laughing out of nowhere.

"What?" Chris asked.

He and Ajay were both confused. Alex could be strange at times but he never just burst out into laughter.

"Ask and you shall receive." he laughed.

They turned around to see Aiden walking to them in a strapless metallic Bohemian inspired dress. Her hair and makeup were flawless and she was beaming.

"Did your bags finally get here?" Chris asked in shock knowing they were still in his trunk.

She sat down after kissing Alex, "No, I called in a favor to one of my contacts down here."

"Of course you did." Alex grinned, "We're glad you made it."

"I'll be right back. I see someone I know." She excused herself.

"What are we going to do? She's all the way back down to zero in the frustration department." Ajay whispered.

"What annoys her the most and the fastest?" Alex brainstormed.

"She hates a lot of attention, she hates it when people are fake, she likes everything to be correct, like if anything is out of place she gets all prissy." Ajay said quickly.

They sat in silence trying to think of their next plan of attack.

"I've got it, Chris, come with me." Alex ordered getting up quickly.

"Where did they go?" Aiden asked coming back to the table a few minutes later.

"Bathroom." Ajay said trying to act nonchalant.

The waitress came to take their orders after Chris and Alex returned, and just as she left two women walked up.

"Oh my God! Aren't you Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin? Like for real?" one of them gasped.

Alex had his panty-dropping smirk plastered on his face for full effect, "Yes we are."

They both turned to each other and screamed, "We are your number one fans! We think you are soooo HOT!" They said sitting down.

"You don't mind if we join you do you? I mean this is insane that we are at the same place as the two of you." one girl said batting her eyes at Chris.

He looked at Alex and shrugged, "Why not?"

They squealed in excitement.

"I'm Casey and this is my best friend Robin." she introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." Alex grinned.

"And Ashton Cage too? This is seriously the best night ever! We really think you're a cute couple but you can't blame us for being jealous." Robin smiled.

Ajay smirked at Chris, "No, I really can't."

"And who are you, like their publicist?" Casey questioned turning to Aiden who was on her phone.

"Ummm…no." she said looking up, "I'm his wife."

They both gasped, "Is that the new Ver-Says bag! Kim Kardashian has one too!"

"Its Versace…" Aiden sighed.

"So do you know any famous designers and stuff? Because aren't you like one of those stylists?" Casey smiled tilting her head.

Robin clapped her hands, "Yeah! Like do you know Goosey(Gucci)? Or what about Lewis Vutony(Louis Vuitton), Yaves Saint LaurenT(Yves Saint Laurent)…?"

Ajay bit her lip trying to stifle her laughter. Everybody knew that it was one of Aiden's pet peeves to mispronounce names of designers. It irked her to no end.

She sat her phone down and finally looked up, "First of all those are all brand names…not people. Secondly, if you are going to pretend to know what you're talking about at least pronounce them correctly."

Casey's face lit up obliviously, "What about Channel(Chanel)?"

"Where is my wine…how about we answer that question first." she snapped.

They smiled and winked at Alex, Chris and Ajay. The waitress came back with the merlot she had ordered. She sat down the glass and uncorked the wine.

Aiden put her hand out to stop her, "This is a champagne flute, certainly you knew that right?"

"Yes ma'am, but we ran out of our regular wine glasses." she apologized.

"I'll wait then." she said, semi-pissed off that she had to do so.

She endured Robin and Casey's ignorance until their food arrived. She cringed when both women kissed Alex on the cheek.

"They were annoying." Aiden said rolling her eyes.

"Your food should be right out." the waitress smiled.

"Along with a wine glass I hope." Aiden sang sarcastically.

Alex, Ajay, and Chris all shared a smirk. Their plan was finally working. By the time they finished their food, Aiden's food still had not gotten there and she was fuming.

"This has been the worst day ever. I've never had this many things go wrong in one day." she said.

Alex kissed her gently, "I'm sorry babe."

Chris spotted the waitress coming and gave the signal to Ajay. She stuck out her foot out just as the waitress got to the table, making her trip and sending the plate of food and wine flying in the air to land directly on Aiden. She screamed as she moved before most of it got on her.

"Are you kidding me?" she shrieked.

Pasta and wine were all over the bottom hem of her dress.

That was bad…what was worse was that the entire restaurant was staring at her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took off for the bathroom. Ajay pouted and followed her friend. She was going to be FURIOUS when she found out they had all set her up.

"Cookie, are you okay?" she asked coming into the bathroom.

Aiden was crying while trying to blot her dress, "No, I'm not okay! I wish today would just be over with already."

"We were going to walk downtown to that bar if you want to go too." Ajay smiled warmly.

Aiden shrugged sadly.

"Come here. Stop being all sad, that's not like you." she said hugging her tightly.

"I'm just so embarrassed." Aiden frowned.

"Don't be. I'll punch anybody that makes you feel that way okay?" she said.

Aiden smiled, "Okay."

Ajay took her hand and lead her outside where the boys were waiting. Alex put his arm around Aiden to kiss her before they started walking down to the bars. Aiden and Ajay were walking ahead of Alex and Chris talking and not paying attention.

"Last prank before we fess up?" Alex asked grinning wickedly.

"What do you have in mind?" Chris asked.

"See that huge puddle up ahead?" Alex smiled.

"_Hell. No._ You're on your own with that one." he said spying it.

"Chicken." he whispered before taking off.

He ran up to the girls and grabbed Ajay to pretend like he was going to throw her in and knocked Aiden over in the process. He collided with her with enough force to make her lose her balance and tumble into the knee high, murky water.

She sat there dazed for several moments before she finally had enough. Her patience was completely gone and words could not describe how incredibly furious she was at that moment. She let out a long piercing, frustrated scream that would have made Daffney shake in her boots. She slowly stood up her long dress soaking wet and dripping.

"We have a confession to make." Chris said wincing a little when Aiden narrowed her eyes at him.

She looked totally possessed.

"We planned all of this. Your luggage isn't lost it's been in the trunk the whole time. Those girls at the restaurant were paid off to intentionally annoy you and so was the waitress. I kind of tripped her so she would spill everything on you." Ajay admitted.

"Yeah I totally hid your coffee and knocked that plant over on you on purpose and switched your plane tickets. And uh…this wasn't an accident either." Alex said, grinning sheepishly.

Aiden looked pitiful standing there. Her hands and knees were scraped and tears had started falling again. She carefully sloshed her way out of the puddle on her broken heel. She said nothing as she went to the sidewalk and hailed a taxi.

"We're sorry." Chris said, "I didn't want to do it in the first place."

"I'm sorry too Cookie, don't be too mad okay?" Ajay chimed in.

Finally a cab pulled up.

"Aiden, baby, hold on…" Alex called grabbing her arm.

She reached back and punched him as hard as she could in his face. He staggered back in shock and pain. She got into the taxi and sped off.

"OWW! _Fuck_, she packs a mean left hook!" Alex groaned tasting copper in his mouth and running from his nose.

"We are in so much trouble." Chris sighed.

They both looked at Ajay who was giggling, "What's so funny?"

"Cookie's like the Incredible Hulk, she decked Alex harder than I ever have." she laughed.

Alex tilted his head in agreement, "It was a pretty solid punch. Who knew deep down she had a little dynamite in her?"

Chris was the only one not laughing. He just wanted to get home and make amends with Aiden as soon as possible.

"Let's go so Chris can grovel for his other girlfriend's forgiveness." Alex joked as they started walking back to the restaurant.

"Do you want me to hit you too?" Ajay asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thinking about a revenge part too...<strong>_


	8. Welcome To The Rodeo

**_Written for "Some Sugar Tonight"_**

**_*WARNING MAJOR SLUTTY MATERIAL LOL*_**

* * *

><p>Aiden walked back into her hotel room and eyed Chris and Alex touching and kissing Ajay.<p>

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend." She teased walking up to the.

Chris and Alex smirked at her.

"How did everything go with James?" Ajay asked breathlessly as Alex leaned back in to kiss her neck.

"He's on his way." She smiled pushing Alex away from Ajay.

She stepped in front of her and kissed her deeply. Aiden swirled her tongue around in Ajay's mouth until she whimpered and clutched at her jacket.

Aiden smiled kissing along Ajay's jaw line to her ear, "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Ajay shivered at the desire in her voice.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" She asked running her finger down Aiden's throat along the opening of her coat.

Chris stepped behind Aiden and snaked his arms around her waist to the knot of her trench coat. She turned her head and kissed him as he slowly undid the knot. The coat opened and he slid it off of her shoulders revealing a very sexy, barely there negligee.

"No wonder he's on his way." Chris whispered in her ear.

Ajay pulled Aiden back to her, their lips meeting again. James let himself in with the key Aiden had given him and closed the door staring slack jawed at Aiden and Ajay half naked and deeply engrossed in each other.

Ajay turned, "Jimmy James, you came!"

"Well not yet but I plan on it." He grinned, "Ya'll didn't start without me did you?"

"I'm sure you won't mind." Aiden said pulling Ajay into the bedroom and onto the bed with her.

James looked at Chris and Alex who both took their seats on the large couch against the wall, "So uh….what do we do? Just jump in or what?"

Chris and Alex both cracked open a beer from the fridge.

"Let them play. They'll let you know when they're ready." Alex said not taking his eyes off the hot action in front of him.

James grabbed a beer and joined them on the couch. He blew out a nervous breath. He was thanking his lucky stars that he was about to bed the two hottest girls he knew despite being worried somewhat about performing in front of their significant others.

He watched as Aiden rolled on top of Ajay and pulled her bra off. She arched off the bed as Aiden pleasured her breasts.

"Damn." he couldn't help himself.

Aiden took the tiny panties off of Ajay and went down on her for the boys enjoyment. She always loved to hear their heavy breathing and to see the lust in their eyes. In no time Ajay was thrashing around begging Aiden for release.

She sat up and looked at James motioning for him to join them. He stood beside the bed and waited. He didn't want to fuck up this opportunity by getting ahead of himself. Aiden reached up and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt keeping eye contact with him the whole time. He shrugged the shirt off and waited. Aiden kissed his shoulder, her tongue leaving a damp trail across his chest.

She stopped at his nipple taking it into her mouth and playing with it. He sunk his hands into her hair as she looked up at him with those fiery eyes. She went down his midsection, her tongue delving into his navel before flicking the top of his jeans. She decided to pull an old trick out of her hat and slowly undid his belt and jeans with her mouth. It took everything in him to not throw her down beside Ajay and take them both.

He stepped out of his jeans standing only in his boxers.

"Who would you like first?" Aiden asked kissing her way back up his torso.

He looked her up and down and then over her shoulder at Ajay ready and waiting.

"I'll take her first and save your kinky ass for later." he decided.

"Good choice." Ajay smiled pulling Aiden back to her, "She's worth the wait."

She kissed her again and whispered into Aiden's ear, "Distract Chris for me so he won't get mad and I'll do the same for you with Alex."

Aiden nodded and let James take over with Ajay.

He finished his beer and set it on the night stand. He crawled between Ajay's legs and pulled her up to a sitting position and kissed her forcefully. He was never one to be gentle when it came to things he wanted. He pushed her back onto the bed making the breath rush out of her.

"Think you're ready for me again baby?" he asked taking off hisboxers.

She bit her lip remembering how wild and unrestrained he was in bed. She nodded, hesitantly watching as he put on a condom.

What he lacked in size, he definitely made up for in attitude and skill. He took her wrists in one hand as he began pushing into her. She closed her eyes trying to relax her body out of necessity.

"Don't worry sugar, you'll be enjoying yourself in no time." he grinned as he slowly began riding her.

Even in his first few thrusts Ajay could feel her back tweaking.

Where Chris and Alex were both generous lovers, James tended to be one sided and overly dominant. His mouth covered her breast as his free hand groped the other. Ajay let out a loud moan of pleasure, she had always liked it rough which was why she and James were well suited for each other. She arched off the bed and began to struggle when he bit her nipple and breast.

"James!" she screamed.

He chuckled and fused their mouths together as he moved his hips frantically.

Aiden was on top of Alex teasing him as they watched James and Ajay. As comfortable as Aiden was in the bedroom, James scared her. She was getting more and more nervous as she watched his harsh movements and the way he held Ajay into submission. She was comfortable with Alex doing it to her but she was definitely uneasy about James. She looked at Chris who was gritting his teeth in frustration as he watched his girlfriend with another man.

She whimpered as Alex pulled her down onto his member. He smirked and slowly began rolling his hips into hers.

"Chris?" she called.

He turned and saw that she was already involved with Alex, shit he needed a distraction. He stood up from his seat and took off his clothes and got behind Aiden who was still slowly riding her husband. His hands went to her breasts and he began kneading them to perfection as he nibbled her shoulder and neck. He took his time enjoying the feel of her petite body in his hands.

"Here man, you're going to need this." Alex said handing Chris some lubricant.

Chris was puzzled until he saw Aiden's sly smirk.

He kissed her lips, "You don't mind?"

Ajay screamed James' name again as Chris flexed his jaw.

"You need a distraction." she smiled.

He was instantly turned on and poured some of the lube onto his hand and spread it liberally onto his member. Chris moved into position behind her. Alex held onto her hips as they waited for Chris to join their fun.

Aiden took a shallow breaths and closed her eyes as Chris slowly pushed into her. Alex groaned, he could feel Chris too and the friction was absolutely amazing. Chris sucked on her ear lobe to keep her calm. He sighed when he had made it all the way. They sat there not moving to let Aiden adjust to their double penetration of her.

"You okay baby?" Alex asked, his fingertips running along her stomach.

She nodded slowly, "You're both so big."

They both smirked. Chris was the first to move as he slowly pulled out and delved back into her.

He groaned, "You're really relaxed baby."

She kissed him and whimpered when Alex rolled his hips again. They both closed their eyes feeling him move.

"I trust you." She smiled as she leaned forward to put her breasts in Alex's face.

"Go ahead dude." Alex urged focusing on keeping Aiden at ease while enjoyed the new sensations.

He had always wanted this to happen. He had always wanted to have a threesome with Aiden and Chris. Chris grinned and slowly began to find his rhythm.

Meanwhile Ajay was clinging to James tightly, he had released her hands and was giving it to her like never before. Every thrust was harder than the last and caused some sort of response from her. She would moan or scream or bite her lip or dig her nails into his back. He was holding her ankles spread eagled as he pumped into her ferociously. His brow was covered in sweat, his hair matted to his shoulders.

"James!" she screamed again as she was hit by her orgasm.

She moaned and thrashed as James continued bucking his hips into hers.

"Fuck Ajay." he growled as he pulled out of her and snatched the condom off.

He came onto her stomach, blasting her with his hot seed. She closed her eyes glad to be done with James. He was an absolute animal in bed. She already felt sorry for Aiden. James fell onto the bed beside Ajay panting.

"That was even better than the first time with you and Bailey." he smiled kissing her cheek.

She smiled lazily as she reached for a towel to clean herself off with.

"Damn." James muttered when he took notice of what was going on on the couch.

Chris had both of his hands on Aiden's hips as he made gentle rocking motions into Aiden. Alex was massaging her breasts as his tongue roamed her mouth.

James grinned as he pulled Ajay to his chest to watch them, "I had no idea the girl was that damn kinky."

Ajay laughed, "Neither did I."

Chris alternated between slow and fast thrusts. They heard Alex swallow her moans as she did his. Every now and then Alex would roll his hips doubling the pleasure they were feeling. It was almost too much for Aiden, she had already experienced several orgasms due to their expert handling of her.

Chris was holding back the best that he could. He wanted to wait and take Ajay after seeing that they were finished. He felt Alex begin to move faster.

"Oh shit...damn baby." Alex cried out meeting her hips with his faster and faster as he came into her.

He had one hand fisted in her hair, the other pressed into her lower back keeping himself as deeply in her as she could handle. Chris had leaned over still slowly delving into her to place kisses on her back as Alex shuddered around his orgasm before collapsing and releasing his firm hold on her.

Chris pulled her up and turned her head to kiss her, "Thanks for trusting me enough to do this."

She smiled at his sweet comment, "Only you."

His blue eyes fixed on her curiously, just staring at her for a long moment before he captured her mouth again. She loved the way his stubble irritated his lips. He carefully pulled out of her and went to Ajay.

James got up when he saw the glint in Chris' eye. Alex had pulled Aiden into his lap and covered them in a blanket. James sat down beside them.

Chris got on top of Ajay and slowly pushed into her. Her brow furrowed at his intrusion. She knew already she was going to have hell to pay from her body the next day. He kept his pace slow, knowing she was sore.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he whispered.

She smiled lazily,"Did you?"

He smirked, "Sure."

She bit her lip feeling him go deeper and faster. her hands went to his back as he moaned in her ear finally reaching his climax. Ajay felt him gently bite her shoulder to keep himself reigned in as he finished. She kissed his neck before he pulled out of her and scooped her up into his arms.

James finished his beer and grabbed another one out of the fridge. He grinned over at Aiden, who was looking at her with her whiskey doe eyes.

"You ready darlin?" he asked extending his hand out to her.

She placed her tiny hand out and he pulled her up. James ignored Alex's glare as Ajay sat down beside him. Alex had made Aiden put back on her bra and underwear when he caught James staring at her. That was fine with him because he planned to do much more than stare at her. He tilted her chin up and lowered her mouth onto hers Her tongue was so playful, he loved every second he kissed her. He pulled back moments later and poured some of his beer on her neck and watched the amber liquid spill between her breasts. He followed the trail with his tongue.

She had her hands on his shoulders as he pleased her through the fabric of her bra. Aiden watched his mouth move across her skin as he looked up at her with a smirk. He closed his mouth on hers again as he unfastened her bra. He dropped the garment on the ground and shoved her backwards onto the bed. She landed with a scared look on her face as James stood over her with an excited grin.

Ajay sighed in relief that she had blocked Alex from seeing that. She was straddling him, riding him slowly as a diversion. She looked over at Chris who was reclined back , recovering and saw the glare on his face. Jimmy was on strike one and didn't know it yet. Alex moved his hands from her breasts to her hips to force her to speed up.

James grabbed both of Aiden's legs and pulled her forcefully to the edge of the bed. Aiden let out a tiny whimper. She wasn't feeling very comfortable or bold at the moment as she usually was in the bedroom. James took off his boxers and laid down beside her.

"Put that sexy mouth on my dick honey." he drawled.

Aiden sat up and slowly began giving him head. James propped himself up to watch her, panting as she moved up and down on him. He stopped her after a few minutes by flipping her onto her back. He knelt between her legs as she gasped in surprise. He reached for her thong, ripping it from her body. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he entered her forcefully. She had her hands on his chest trying to push some of his weight off of her as he greedily sucked on her neck.

She pressed her cheek into his shoulder trying to remain calm. She had never been with a man of his stature before and it scared her. James took her wrists and pinned them at her sides, picking up his pace.

Aiden arched her back to try and slow him down some, "James, please..."

"You like that baby?" He grated out, pushing her knees further apart.

She whimpered into his mouth as he shoved his tongue down her throat. Just at the moment she was getting frantic he began to slow down, his kisses became softer, he released her hands from his intense grip. She opened her eyes to be sure it was still James on top of her. He watching her intently before he abruptly pulled out of her.

She inhaled quickly at his sudden absence. Her eyes questioned his as he sat still contemplating his next move. She sat up on her knees as she moved his hair away from his neck to trail kisses up to his ear.

"What's wrong?" She whispered flicking her tongue out to caress his ear.

"Nothing." he smiled as he positioned her on her hands and knees, facing toward the end of the bed where Ajay was still blocking Alex's view.

It was probably a good thing she was because James was back in his animalistic mode again. He entered her swiftly and took one hand and put it on the back of her neck to push her down into the comforter. He leaned forward further using his weight to subdue her even more. She was back in panic mode as she tried to breathe between thrusts. The comforter wasn't allowing her any room to maneuver to get a good breath. Ajay paused away from kissing Alex just in time to see Chris launch himself from the couch, a look of fury on his handsome face.

"Get the hell off of her you fucking idiot, she can't breathe." he yelled going to Aiden.

James stopped immediately releasing her in shock, he didn't know he was hurting her. Chris scooped her up into his arms, as she finally caught her breath.

"Aiden, I'm sorry baby, I didn't…." James apologized.

"Shut the fuck up." Chris snapped as he sat on the couch with Aiden in his lap.

He was rubbing her back gently and kissed her temple, whispering that she was okay now. Alex was looking at James like he would murder him at any second.

"Both of you calm down, he didn't do anything on purpose. We'll just go to plan B." Ajay said getting up and going to rummage in her bag for the handcuffs she had brought.

She was a little on edge about Chris being so cozy and protective of her. He never showed that kind of possession of Aiden before.

She sighed as she stood over James, "Lay down and give me your hands."

He groaned but did as he was told, "You better not lose that key Pix."

She smiled as she secured him to the bed, "Behave and I won't have to."

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to Ai." Alex told her looking deep into her eyes as he always did when he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Chris reiterated as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"No, it's okay now. I'm fine." Aiden whispered as she got up and went back to James.

"I really didn't know you were uncomfortable." he said as she straddled him.

Aiden shrugged, "Don't worry about it, worry about making me cum."

He smirked devilishly as she pulled his cowboy hat off the night stand and put it on her head. He moaned loudly when she rolled her hips into his.

Ajay meanwhile was determined to make Chris jealous by showing Alex the time of his life. She got back on top of him and began working her magic, she pulled out every sexual trick she knew. She was riding Alex like her life depended on it. They both came simultaneously, clinging to one another tightly. She looked over at Chris smugly, only then realizing his attention had been focused on Aiden and James the entire time. He had been watching them like a hawk, not paying attention to the mind blowing sex she'd just engaged in with Alex.

"That was the best ever babe." Alex gasped, kissing the center of her throat.

She managed a half smile as she got off of him and wrapped them both in a blanket. She snuggled into his chest, her temper and insecurities flaring.

Aiden was rolling her body like a snake into James, using every muscle, every movement to send him over the edge. He pulled on his restraints in vain as he lost control of his body due to Aiden's expertise. He hissed through his teeth, and his toes curled, as he lifted his hips off the bed into hers, sending her over the edge as well. Only his shoulders and feet were on the bed as Aiden threw her head back and moaned.

James collapsed on the bed, only to raise himself up again, sending her into multiple orgasms, much to his delight. He rested back on the bed with a long groan, as he felt her spasm around him. She leaned forward whimpering into his neck. He wished the cuffs were off of him so he could hold her and make up for his misstep earlier. When she could finally move she rolled to the side and got the key off of the night stand. She unlocked the cuffs and tossed them into Ajay's bag. James rolled onto his side looking down at Aiden.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "You made up for it at the end."

He smirked, "I feel like I didn't, but I want to another way, if you think its possible."

Her eyebrow raised in question.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Let me stay with you tonight. I want to show you that I'm not an insensitive jerk."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "I don't know if Alex will like that."

He placed a sensual kiss on her lips, "Can't hurt to ask. It'll make me feel better."

"If you say so." she smiled.

Ajay and Chris were already re-dressed. Ajay was packing up her things, coming over to grab the key off of the stand.

She leaned over and kissed James, then Aiden, "Had fun, James, you know the deal, not a peep to anyone or I'll kill you."

"I know." he pouted.

She glared at him for extra measure to make sure he knew she meant business, "Call me tomorrow Cookie, maybe we can get together in the afternoon."

"Sure." Aiden smiled, kissing her again before she turned to leave.

Alex wrapped the blanket around himself to walk them to the door. When he came back, he gave a pointed look at James.

"Rodeo's over with, time for you to hit the road." he said.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor." James said, absently caressing Aiden's arm.

Alex put his hands on his lean hips, "What's that?"

"I was thinking maybe I could stay the night, to make amends with Aiden." James tried.

"You're not having sex with my girl again." Alex dismissed.

James shook his head, "No, of course not, just a massage, and if you tell anybody we're going to fight, but some cuddling too."

Alex snorted, "You want to cuddle my wife?"

Aiden giggled a little, making James turn red.

"Yeah." he said.

Alex thought for a moment, "You can stay."

James smiled down at Aiden again, giving her another quick kiss.

Alex dropped the blanket from his waist, "But you're going to have to wait on that massage baby."

Aiden bit her lip seductively as he crawled on top of her. James got off the bed and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom he was still wearing. When he came back Alex was in the middle of eating Aiden out. She was gripping the sheets in white knuckled handfuls and throwing her head back and forth on the pillow. He went to the door, to give them some privacy.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Alex stopped, looking at James.

Aiden whined from the bed.

"I-I was just going to give you a minute." he said.

Alex smirked and shook his head, "That's part of the deal. You can stay, but you gotta watch."

James looked at Aiden naked and open in complete ecstasy on the bed, and thought to himself that Alex didn't have a bad idea.

"I'm going to need another beer." he drawled, going to the fridge.

Alex laughed and returned to pleasing Aiden.


	9. Austin Whatever Thing part 1

_**This was an idea I had for a possible story. There are only a couple of parts, its not finished and probably won't be...sorry :/**_

_**I figured it would fit nicely in with all of my other reject ideas lol!**_

* * *

><p>Aiden had just gotten back from Madrid and was hoping to find Alex to surprise him. He thought that she wouldn't be back home until at least another week. She timidly maneuvered backstage at the Impact Zone, avoiding most of the wrestlers. She wished she wasn't so shy and that Alex didn't keep her so guarded when she actually did come to his place of work. She wandered around searching for a familiar face, even a friendly face would do.<p>

"You've already been by here once." a deep voice announced from the shadows.

She gasped, not realizing that she was being watched.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost, and I'm um, looking for someone." she said, her voice quivering.

The man came towards her, the light spilling across his face. His face was chiseled; his beard trimmed neatly, eyes concealed behind dark sunglasses. His mouth twitched not into an expression, just twitched as if he was highly amused by her.

"No need to apologize sweetheart. Getting lost is a lot more fun than getting found." he replied.

Aiden swallowed audibly. She could be socially awkward at the worst moment sometimes.

"Or maybe not…" he frowned noticing her sudden discomfort.

She laughed at herself nervously, "I'm not used to being here around all of you. You're kind of intimidating to someone who's not used to this."

His mouth twitched again. He reached up and took his dark shades off revealing his intense blue eyes. They were blue enough to rival Chris'. The only difference was that Chris had kind eyes. They welcomed you and made you feel like you had found a long lost friend. This man's eyes were full of intrigue and danger.

"Is that a little better?" he smiled for the first time.

"That's fine." she almost whispered.

He stuck his hand out to her, "I'm Austin, Austin Aries. I'm the new, old guy here."

He saw the confusion on her face.

"I was here before and left and now I'm back." he explained.

"Oh." she answered.

"And you are?" he smirked, his hand still extended.

She joined hands with him, his almost dwarfing hers. He applied the smallest amount of pressure as he awaited her name.

"Aiden!" Ajay squealed down the hall.

She turned, startled at her name being called so suddenly. Austin hadn't flinched; he had kept his eyes on the most beautiful enigma he had ever seen. Aiden was her name, it fit her he decided. Light, airy, almost melodic, that was the perception he had garnered from that alone.

She pulled her hand out of his went to her friend who enveloped her in a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight! And neither does Alex, let's go surprise him! He's going to flip when he sees you!" Ajay rambled, pulling Aiden behind her.

She turned to look back at Austin before she was pulled down the hall. He was slowly putting his sunglasses back on, his mesmerizing blue eyes almost twinkling before they were hidden by the shades. She smiled demurely at him before she too disappeared from view.

She was with Shelley huh? He immediately didn't see the connection, but what did he care. He was a man who knew what he wanted, and knew exactly how to go about getting it. He was going to kill two birds with one stone and no one was going to be any wiser about it.


	10. Austin Whatever Thing part 2

_**And here's part 2 of the little "Austin Whatever Thing"**_

_**(Great title right?)**_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Austin had his first encounter with Aiden. He didn't know what it was about her, but he was smitten. Nothing like love, he was highly intrigued by her and would stop at nothing to get to know her better. Now only if he could find out where she was. She had been absent from the Impact Zone, and he hadn't received one clue as to where she could be. Even with his excellent eavesdropping skills he had heard nothing about the girl. He had come up with a plan to flush her out and force her to be found., and it was all going down tonight.<p>

He waited for his cue to get called out by Alex and Brian Kendrick in the ring. He was positive Shelley wasn't going to enjoy being taken by surprise by him going behind his back to get the necessary approval, but he really didn't give a shit.

His music hit and he sauntered down the ramp with a little extra swagger. He knew something they didn't and it was making him extra confident. He stepped in the ring barely listening to Alex and Brian.

"Listen guys, I played by your rules and your code of ethics and I won fair and square. I earned my right to be here the same way you did." Austin began just like he rehearsed.

He was about to throw them both a curveball if Alex would shut his damn mouth.  
>"I've been doing some thinking, actually, and I don't think I'm ready to be an X Division Champion yet. I realize I've got a small chink in my armor. I thought back to my first rendez-vous in the company and remembered I didn't have all that great of a record against you Alex. We definitely had some five star matches, and I've beaten the rest of the X Division crew, but you've always seemed to be my kryptonite."<p>

He paused to feel them out, to see if they had realized yet that he was running this promo now.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you Alex, and I realize that you're my toughest competitor. You're the guy I have to beat to get that belt around my waist. And to do that I need what you have." he said.  
>Alex put his hands on his hips and looked over at Brian who shrugged. They were catching on now. It would only be a few moments before Austin dropped the bomb on him.<p>

"And what is that, my good looks? I'll agree with you there, because you're getting uglier every second." Alex quipped, trying to improvise with Austin's new script.

Cheap pop for Alex. It was going to be nothing compared to the one he was going to get.

"You and I are pretty much equals in the ring. We know all the maneuvers, all the holds, the kicks, the top rope moves. We're both great athletes and are hungry for that title, but what sets you apart from me is Aiden."

Austin held in his elation. Alex looked like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. He was trying to remain calm and pretend he was unphased but Austin could see the fire in his eyes.

"She's the real trophy. She's the one you fight for. She's the one that congratulates you and is waiting for you when you've done your duty. I don't have that drive to impress anyone but myself, and believe me that's a feat in and of itself. If I had her though, I would be unstoppable. I would have everything I would need to be champion, not only of the X Division but of TNA. She's the missing link, and I want her."

Alex held the mike down at his side, "What are you doing? How do you know Aiden? Why are you bringing her up?"

His voice was muted by the crowd buzzing, but Austin read his lips loud and clear.

"Exactly what I just said Alex, I want her and I always get what I want." Austin grinned, taking off his glasses to look him in the eye.

Alex scoffed, this guy had lost his mind, "She's not here. She's not even in the country you douche bag."

Austin laughed and then grew serious, "She will be next week because that's when we start our best of three series to decide who gets her. I already got it approved by Hogan and Bischoff."

Alex threw his mike down and shoved Austin in the chest.

"_**Fuck you!**_" he roared.

Brian stepped between the men trying to hold Alex back. Austin laughed maniacally as he got out of the ring and made his way back up the ramp. The crowd was in an uproar. They couldn't tell if Alex's outburst was real or not, either way they loved it. His reaction was exactly what Austin had expected. He had assured the execs that this storyline would be a hit and he hadn't disappointed. Now they had the task of selling Alex and Aiden on the idea and getting them on board as well. Not that they really had an option anymore. Alex's reaction had cemented the storyline as far as Austin was concerned.

He stepped through the curtains and was met with an approving nod from both Hogan and Bischoff. He couldn't help the smirk that found its way to his lips. This genius idea of his was a definite go.

He felt a hard smack on his back and turned around to see an almost frantic Ashton Harter.

"What the hell are you doing?" she almost screamed.

"I haven't done anything yet." he smiled.

"Yes you have! You pushed the wrong buttons with him out there. You totally blind sided him with this stupid idea of yours. Aiden is NOT coming here, and she's definitely NOT going to be a part of whatever that was out there." she defended.

Austin laughed, "We'll see about that."

"Great…" Ajay groaned seeing Alex burst through the curtain.

He was livid, and anybody that knows Alex knows that he's completely erratic when he gets that way.

"Where the fuck are they? Hogan, Bischoff, you get Dixie and Jeff and we're settling this right now! That was BULLSHIT out there! How could you not tell me that he was going to do that?" he roared, getting in Hulk's face.

Ajay rushed to him and tried her best to pull him away, "Lex, calm down. Take a minute to relax before you say something you'll regret."

"Who's idea was it to bring up Aiden? I want to know that first and foremost. She has nothing to do with this company or any other wrestling company for that matter." He fumed.

"Kid, calm down, we're still trying to tape the rest of the show." Hogan said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation, "Come to my office after the show and we'll discuss it then."

Ajay pulled on Alex trying to get him to come back to the locker room with her, "Lex, come on. You can calm down some and get all of this straightened out when they're done. Come with me, please Alex."

He finally relented and turned to storm back to the locker room, snatching his arm from Ajay's grasp.

She shook her head in despair. Whoever came up with this idea was going to have hell to pay when Alex Shelley was done with them.


	11. Austin Whatever Thing part 3

**_Annnd Part 3: "Austin Whatever Thing"_**

* * *

><p>"Lex, seriously, calm down!" Ajay pleaded trying to block Chris' leg from getting hit by all of the things Alex was throwing around the room.<p>

"This is bullshit! I'm not going to calm down!" he roared pacing the room and kicking or throwing anything that was in his way.

"You need to calm down if you're going to make a valid argument to Hogan about why this is a really dumb storyline idea. Nobody knows who Aiden is first of all." Ajay said trying to keep a cool head.

"They do now. Everybody is probably Googling her to find out." Chris said.

"Not helping Sabin." Alex growled.

"Sorry." he shrugged.

"I've go to go and stop this. Its driving me crazy." Alex muttered throwing open the door.

Ajay sat beside Chris and rested her head on his shoulder, "I hope he holds it together."

"Me too babe. This is pretty crazy. I can't believe Austin called out Aiden of all people." he sighed.

Ajay saw Austin walk past the door, "I'm going to go ask the prick right now!"

"Ajay! Wait, don't leave me here!" he called out to her, "Damn…"

"Austin, wait up!" Ajay yelled.

He stopped and turned to her with a smirk on his face, "Yes?"

"What is all of this about? How in the hell did you get them to approve bringing her in when she has no experience whatsoever." she asked getting straight to the point.

"Look at the Karen, Jeff, AJ storyline. People ate that up, why wouldn't they do the same with this one?" he told her.

"Yeah but Aiden? She can't stand to be on camera. And just what the hell does she have to do with you? I can almost guarantee that she has no clue who you are." she scoffed.

He smiled wider, "I can guarantee she does. This is going to work out, and its going to be the best storyline of the year. Its genius, you'll see."  
>Ajay was taken aback, how did Aiden know him? She never ventured out of the locker room the handful of times she had even showed up at the Impact Zone.<p>

"Do me a favor won't you? Talk her into this. It could be good for her. It might help her build some confidence." he grinned before continuing on his way.

She hoped Alex talked the higher ups out of this, because she had just failed miserably at talking Austin out of it.

* * *

><p>Alex sat down in the chair in Hogan's office, "Whatever you're going to say, the answer is no."<p>

"Why don't you listen to what we have planned Alex?" Jeff tried to coax.

Alex shook his head stubbornly, "There's no way this is going down. Aiden has nothing to do with TNA. She knows nothing about the business at all. She doesn't even get half the guys names right and you're just going to throw her out there?"

"She's not going to do anything really physical. We're aware that she's as green as they come." Hogan said.

Alex laughed, "You expect me to believe that? It will start with a shove or a slap, then she'll be training, probably behind my back, then she'll have a fucking entrance, and a wardrobe, photo shoots, and who knows what else. I'm putting my foot down now on this before all of you drag her into something she's just not capable of doing."

"Nobody said anything about any of that." Eric said calmly, "Austin came to us with this idea and he really sold us on it. Look at the crowds reaction tonight, they were already drawn into it and nothing even happened yet."

"Except for getting fined…for cursing on live television." Jeff interrupted.

"Well there's that, but who gives a crap about fines? Its about ratings and you and Aiden could shoot them through the roof. Not to mention get a substantial pay raise." Eric said, pulling out his first set of cards for Alex to see.

Eric could sell ice to an Eskimo. He was going to sell Alex on this idea one way or the other. He would take the high road at first, but if he needed to use threats he definitely had no problem with it.

Alex shook his head, "NO. N fucking O. Aiden isn't coming anywhere NEAR the Impact Zone. She's successful at what she does, she's got several clients and meetings, she can't just cancel all of that to come down here to be a part of this half ass scheme."

Hogan wave his hand, "Arrangements can be made trust me. Dixie has a lot of friends that run in Aiden's circle. It would only take a few phone calls and favors to free her up."

"What is the deal? Why are you so willing to use Aiden for this and not any of the other girls that are already here? Use Ajay, Angelina, Winter, Velvet, Madison, Tara, anybody."

"Nobody would believe that. All of those girls would kick both of your asses. Aiden's got the girl next door appeal, she's got the innocence, and the vulnerability." Jeff said matter of factly.

"How the hell do any of you even know her? She's been here three times and has not once talked to any of you." he asked, getting more and more frustrated.

There was silence as the three men looked at each other trying to decide who was going to take that question.

Eric stepped up, "Its not that hard to find out about people nowadays Alex. A simple search on the computer will suffice."

"That will tell you what she does, not her character. How do you know about her?" Alex asked again.

"We talked to a few people here that do actually know her." Hogan finally answered, "It doesn't matter who, just know that they all spoke very highly of her. That's why we're ready to jump on this. She's perfect. She's fresh faced, willing to learn, and eager to please everyone including you."

"She's not a little puppy that you can train. She could get hurt, she might not be able to handle the backlash if there is any, the whole thing is reckless." Alex argued.

"We can't ignore ratings Alex. I'm sorry we can't do that." Hogan apologized.

"Then I'll quit. You can't do the storyline without me here." he shrugged.

"There's no need for that Alex. Every precaution will be taken to make sure that Aiden is kept safe. You don't have to worry about that." Jeff promised.

"I'm not going to worry. She's not going to be involved in this. I'll give you my resignation tomorrow." he said.

Eric sighed, he didn't want to pull out the big guns, but Alex was leaving him no choice, "If you leave, we'll find someone else to do the story line with. One way or the other Aiden will be a part of this. At least with you, you know she'll be safe and taken care of."

Alex stared at Bischoff, apparently trying to decide if he should leap across the desk and beat him senseless. Nobody threatened him about Aiden and got away with it. She was the only good thing that had happened to him in a long time and he was fiercely protective of her.

Jeff and Hogan watched the younger man warily. He looked like he could snap at any moment.

"**IF** I decide to do this, and that's a big **IF**, who would win?" Alex asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"We haven't made a decision on that yet. We were going to see how the crowd reacted to both you and Aries and make a decision based on that." Hogan said.

"And if I lose, what then?" he continued.

"We honestly haven't thought that far ahead." Jeff answered.

"I'm not happy about this at all. I'll do one match, ONE, and see how it goes from there. If anything happens to Aiden, if she gets so much as a hangnail, I'll be sitting where you're sitting, making the big decisions behind everyone's back." he said making a threat of his own.

He slammed the door behind him as he left.

"That went better than planned." Eric said with an evil smile.

"What was that about using someone else, we didn't discuss that." Jeff brought up.

Eric tilted his head, "I know that, and both of you know that, **HE** didn't. Sometimes people just need a little push in the right direction."

* * *

><p>"Alex, please tell us you got them to change their mind." ajay asked as soon as Alex came into the locker room.<p>

"No, they didn't want to hear anything I had to say." He groaned dropping into the chair, "They even threatened to use her in a storyline with someone else if I quit."

"You threatened to quit? Are you crazy?" Ajay exclaimed.

"What did you want me to do? I don't want Aiden involved, at all and they didn't give a shit about anything I had to say." he shouted.

"So she's definitely going

"Sounds like they had it all fucking figured out." Alex groaned.


	12. Austin Whatever Thing part 4

**_Thank you to Alice Jericho and Sarcastic Nightmare for their reviews :)_**

* * *

><p>Aiden let herself into the house she shared with her boyfriend. She was just getting back in town after a two week trip to Dubai.<p>

"Lex?" she called out.

Usually he met her at the door after one of her trips.

Ajay poked her head into the kitchen, "He's in here."

Aiden furrowed her brow as she went through the dining room to the living room. Alex cut his eyes at his girlfriend and shook his head. Aiden stopped and noticed that Chris looked none too happy either.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked timidly.

Ajay pressed her lips into a tight line like she wanted to blurt out what she knew.

"Did I do something wrong?" Aiden frowned even deeper.

"When did you talk to Aries?" Alex finally spoke.

Aiden narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember who that even was, "I'm not sure who that is."

"Austin Aries, my height, total prick…" Alex named off.

Aiden shook her head, still trying to place him.

"He kind of looks like Chris in a total douche bag way, his hair is a little darker, he's got a tattoo on his arm…" Ajay tried to help.

Then it hit her, the eyes that vaguely reminded her of Chris'.

"Oh him? I barely even spoke to him. I was lost and walked past him a few times. I didn't even tell him my name." she said suddenly remembering the details of their encounter.

"Well he figured it out and now guess who gets to make an appearance next week at the tapings?" Alex gestured sarcastically.

"Me?" Aiden squeaked out.

"You got it! He somehow talked our psycho bosses into putting you in a storyline." Alex fumed sitting up.

"But nobody knows me. I-I don't do anything. Why would anyone want me for this?" she stammered.

"He's only trying to piss Alex off and get under his skin." Ajay tried to calm her down.

"Its working." he growled.

"I can't be on TV…I would be so embarrassed! I don't know how to do anything ya'll do! Seriously, how did he even find out about me? Wait…is this a joke?" Aiden rambled stopping to see if one of them would start laughing.

Alex ran a hand over his face, "This isn't a joke. You really have to do this. Do you see now why I didn't want you to fucking talk to anyone? Do you understand now why I like for you to stay with one of us?"

Aiden's face fell sadly at his harsh tone.

"Geez Dad, take it easy on her." Ajay piped up in her defense, "She said she didn't even talk to him, so stop being such a dick. This is Austin's fault, not hers."

He went to his girlfriend and kissed her gently, "I'm sorry. I just want to protect you and I feel like I failed."

She looked up at him with her golden eyes, "Is there any way out of this?"

He sighed deeply, "If there is I haven't figured it out yet."

"Well the good news is that all the girls are excited to see what you're going to wear." Ajay offered.

"That's not good news Ashton, shut up." Alex frowned.

"Hey, be nice." Chris cut in.

Aiden covered her face, "I can't believe everybody is talking about me. I can't do this."

Alex wrapped his arms around her, "You don't have a choice babe. Believe me I already tried to put a stop to it."

"Alex and I will help you, don't worry." Ajay smiled reassuringly.

* * *

><p>The next Monday they pulled into Impact's backstage parking area.<p>

"I'm not getting out." Aiden stated, her voice faltering and her hands shaking like a leaf.

"We can't just leave you here though." Alex told her, "Come with us, maybe they've already changed their mind."

Alex took her hand and kept her close at his side. Ajay walked slightly behind them texting Chris. Aiden could hear the whispers surrounding her. She hated being 'the new girl'. Behind the scenes, out of the way is where she like to stay.

"Alex! Didn't think you were going to show there for a little while." A gray haired man approached.

"He's a professional, there was never anything to worry about." A rather large blonde haired man said.

They both turned to look at her at the same time. Sly smiles spread across their features simultaneously.

"She's perfect." the gray haired man said in a sick adoring way.

"Apple pie." the blonde man murmured.

"Aiden, this is Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan, they're the only reason you're here." Alex introduced curtly.

"It is so nice to finally meet you in person." Eric smiled a too wide smile.

"You really are going to be perfect for this." Hogan added.

She eyed them warily, not knowing what at all to say.

"Ajay, why don't you take her to see JB to discuss what she needs to do tonight? We need to talk to Alex about his match tonight." Aiden looked to Alex to make sure it was okay.

His face was impassive and all business, "Go ahead. Stay with Ajay though."

Ajay smiled reassuringly, "Come on."

She pulled Aiden with her down the hall.

"You'll like JB, he's really nice and really funny." she said looking in different room.s

"I've never seen Alex so serious." Aiden noted.

She knew Ajay was trying to make her a little more comfortable, but Aiden was too observant for that.

"They are a certain few that set this in motion. They liked the idea enough to make sure it was approved." She rolled her eyes, "There's JB."  
>Ajay brought Aiden down the ramp to where JB was.<p>

"Ajay, how's Chris?" he greeted taking his earpiece out.

"He's doing better. He's ready to be back though." she replied.

"That's great. And you must be Aiden?" he said looking at her.

She nodded, her hands still tightly clasped in front of her.

He shook his head with a smirk, "How pissed is Shelley?"

"I got him to leave any and all explosives and firearms at home." she grinned like she was only half kidding.

"You have done a great service for us all." he bowed regally to her.

"So what is Aiden going to be doing?" she wondered peeking at the tentative line up.

"Nothing much really. Alex didn't agree to much from what I heard." JB stole a pointed glance at Ajay.

"Well now you can see why right?" she gestured at Aiden.

He looked her up and down again, "Poor thing, lets get started. I'm sure Alex has a curfew for you too."

He and Ajay got in the ring laughing.

"He's not that bad." Aiden muttered.

* * *

><p>"So what does that mean again?" Aiden asked trying to remember her few lines and the crash course she had been given for tonight.<p>

"Best two out of three means just that. Whoever wins two matches, wins…you." Ajay winced having to break the news to her.

"Yeah, but Alex is going to win right?" she asked.

Ajay stared into her doe eyes and all she could do was reassure her, "Sure, yeah, of course he is."

Aiden smiled a little as she went into the locker room.

"God, was I ever that innocent and naïve?" Ajay asked aloud.

"No, never." Bobby teased walking up with James.

"Shut up Roode." Ajay glared.

"We saw you and Borash working with her, how do you think the little princess is going to do?" Bobby asked.

"Don't call her that, and she's going to be fine. Alex made sure she doesn't have to do a lot, so that definitely helps." she sighed.

Bobby nodded, "Sounds like somebody made a new friend. You've never liked any of Alex's ex's, that's a first."

Ajay crossed her arms, "What do you know or care? At least I have friends, the only reason James hangs out with you is because he has to."

Bobby gritted his teeth and brushed past her. James took a step closer to her.

"He deserved that, so I don't want to hear it." she raised her hands to shut him up before he got started.

He shook his head, "I don't give a shit about Bobby. I'm worried about your little friend."

Ajay scoffed, "This is all going to be over with in three matches, then everything will be back to normal."

"A lot of people have been talking about this storyline. They say it could get ugly because Alex and Austin are both such hot heads." he continued.

"Alex can handle himself." Ajay said, not sounding very sure of herself suddenly, "Aiden will be okay."

James took a swig of his beer, "I've heard some things alright, and you need to keep an eye out on that girl. This isn't just another storyline for Austin, this is _personal_."

Her eyes widened, "What does that mean? What did you hear?"

He had already started walking away from her.

"James! What are you talking about?" she yelled just as he turned the corner.

She stomped her foot in frustration.


	13. Austin Whatever Thing part 5

James and his drunken riddles. She went in the locker room trying to brush off James comment.

"You say your lines, and then you go back with Ajay. You don't look at that prick, you don't talk to him, you let me handle everything."

Aiden nodded earnestly.

He kissed her hands, "I'm sorry for being so stern with you. I'm having a hard time with this, with you being here for anything other than just visiting me."

"How do you think I feel? I don't want to do this at all." she frowned, her lip trembling and her eyes welling up.

He kissed her forehead gently.

Ajay poked her lip out, she had never seen Alex so sweet and so genuinely worried about any but himself before.

"Hey, sorry, I think its about that time.' she interrupted.

Aiden slumped, "Oh God."

"Hon, you look great, you did really well in practice, you've got this." she encouraged.

They walked down to the interview area. Aiden felt Alex tense as soon as Austin came into view. He was chatting with Val, but stopped the second he saw them over her shoulder.

"Let the fun begin." he said with a smirk.

The cameras started rolling immediately.

"I'm so glad you could…" Austin began.

Alex cut him off with a sharp jab to the chest, "You don't talk to her."

Aiden tried not to look up, she tried to follow Alex's instructions, but raised her chin slowly. A lump of fear blocked her airway momentarily as Austin watched her deviously.

Alex smacked him upside his head, "Put your eyes back in their sockets, you loser."

Ajay pulled Aiden back quickly as Austin lunged at his opponent.

JB came between them quickly, "Save it until you're in the ring. Relax both of you."

Alex grabbed Aiden's hand from Ajay and brought it to his lips, never taking his eyes off of Austin.

"Aiden, you've been brought here because of Austin Aries' demands. What are your thoughts/ Any idea why he called you out?" JB led holing out the microphone.

She stepped forward timidly, her mercurial eyes glaring at Austin, "I'm not here because of any demands. I came to watch my boyfriend kick his ass."

Ajay snickered in the background causing Alex to point mockingly at Austin. Austin narrowed his eyes at her fighting off a smirk. He had hoped she was a little spunky, it made their precarious situation that much more interesting. He loved her attitude and the fact that it was well hidden beneath layers of couture, culture, and perfect manners.

He didn't even hear what insult Alex had thrown at him.

He simply smirked at Aiden and said, "We'll see."

"Aiden that was fantastic. You did a wonderful job." JB congratulated, "You had a lot more sass than in practice."

She glanced over at Austin, "I meant what I said."

"Come on, lets go back to the locker room to watch the match." Ajay encouraged seeing that Austin had yet to break eye contact with Aiden.

Alex hastily brushed his lips across Aiden's as she turned to leave.

"Where's mine?" Austin called, puckering his lips.

"Right here." Ajay responded, flipping him off.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the locker room Ajay sat in front of the TV to watch the match.<p>

"Why is he wearing jeans?" Aiden wondered.

"It's a street fight match. Austin called the first stipulation." she said.

Aiden shrugged and started flipping through a magazine. She didn't know what a street fight was, though it sounded bad. Ajay's constant jumps and yells at the TV reinforced her notion. She sat pensively remembering that most of the matches were scripted. Alex was highly trained, he would be okay. He wouldn't get hurt. He had assured her of that several times.

"_That dirty motherfucker_!" Ajay yelled stalking out the door.

Aiden looked around clueless as to what happened. She was supposed to say with her. Where the hell was she going?" She ventured out into the hallway trying to see which way she went.

"Ajay?" she called out.

Not hearing a response, she walked briskly down the hall. Maybe something was wrong. Maybe that's why she left? Her fear sped her pace up to where she was almost running. That was until she bumped into someone who had just turned the corner. Strong hands grasped her, preventing her inevitable fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry…I was looking for…YOU!" she apologized, shrinking back when she saw that it was Austin that had caught her.

"I'm flattered." he grinned.

She stepped away from him, her haughty bravado coming on in full force, "Don't be. I meant that I was looking for Ajay."

"Common mistake, only there's nothing common about you." he murmured, touching a lock of her hair, "You aren't going to congratulate me?"

"For what?" she rolled her eyes.

"For winning the match." he laughed.

"You won?" she gasped, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, you weren't watching?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I never do." she said obviously flustered, "Alex said he was going to win."

He brushed his hand across her cheekbone, "He was mistaken, beauty."

She slapped his hand away, "Why are you doing this? Why did you involve me in this?"

He stepped to her looking down at her menacingly, "You're a means to an end. You're insurance and my checkmate when the time is right."

She shrank down again, "I'm not your anything."

He tilted his head with a smirk, "You believe what you want. Just know that I'm a man of my words."

Aiden opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Ajay running at them.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed, launching herself at Austin.

Large hands grabbed Aiden from behind and pulled her away just in time. Ajay had tackled Austin to the ground and was waiting on him. Bobby released Aiden and went to help James pull Ajay off of a pissed off Austin.

"You're lucky I don't hit women you psycho bitch!" he bellowed from the ground.

"Bring it you pig! Its not easy fighting fair is it? I saw hwat you did to Alex and I will kick your ass for it!"

"You're going to be sorry." he pointed at her.

"Oh fuck off!" she screamed.

Aiden touched Bobby's shoulder, "What happened to Alex?"

"I'll take you to him while she calms down." he glared at his ex.

"Shut up Bobby, you saw it too!" Ajay fumed.

He steered Aiden toward the other end of the hallway.

"What did you see? What happened?" she frowned.

His jaw tightened, "It could have been an accident…it didn't look like it though."

He looked down at her, his gut twisting at the helpless innocence on her face. She didn't belong here at all. It irritated him that Austin had done all he had to bring her here. It wasn't right.

"He's in there." Bobby added gruffly nodding at the door.

"Thank you." she said quietly before stepping inside.

Alex was laying on a training table with an ice pack behind his neck. The trainer was shining a pen light into his eyes while the other trainer took his blood pressure.

He glanced over at the doorway, his heart melting when he saw his girlfriend standing there with tears falling down her face. He pushed them away and went to her.

She grabbed him up in a huge hug. He could barely breathe from her squeezing him so hard.

"I told them I didn't want you to come in here." he breathed into her hair, "I didn't want you seeing me like this."

"What happened? You said you were going to win." she sniffed looking up at him pitifully.

His face went dark, "I was supposed to. Austin, that sneaky, rat bastard, hit me with the ladder hard enough to knock me out."

"Was it an accident?' she asked naively.

"No, I think he knew exactly what he was doing." Alex griped.

She kissed his hand, "Well are you okay?"

"Just a minor concussion, that's all." he shrugged.

She sniffled, watching him being checked out, "I don't want to do this anymore Lex."

"I wish there was something I could do honey." he frowned.

He just hoped that the whole thing would be called off now.

* * *

><p>The next day was spent lounging around Chris and Ajay's house. They weren't due at tapings because of Alex's minor injury. They would resume taping in two weeks. They had decided to stay in Orlando for an extra few days to give Alex time to rest before they flew back to Detroit.<p>

"Who could that be?" Ajay wondered aloud as she went to answer the door.

"Jeff, come in." she smiled seeing the founder of the company.

"How's everybody doing?" he greeted coming into the living room.

"Pretty good, definitely sore." Alex admitted where he was reclined on the couch, his head in Aiden's lap.

"That face doesn't look good." Ajay noticed, "It usually means you have bad news."

Jeff laughed, "You know me well. Unfortunately it is bad news. The people above me are pretty pissed about the fight you had with Aries after the match."

Ajay rolled her eyes, "Whatever…" he deserved it after what he did to Alex. They can all kiss my ass."

"They don't want to risk a personal injury to one of our top stars so they have banned you from the tapings for the duration of this storyline." he told her.

Ajay was outraged, "They can't do that! Austin was in the wrong!"

Jeff held out his hands, "I understand that, but he went straight to them and complained. Ashton, you know if you have a problem with anyone all you have to do is come to me and let me handle it. He followed procedure, issued a complaint and went over my head. I don't think its fair either, but its out of my hands."

"So they send you to do their dirty work then?" she scoffed.

"I offered to do it because I didn't want you to get into anymore trouble for assaulting an intern." he joked.

"That's great, now Aiden doesn't have anybody to stay with her during the matches." Alex groaned feeling his headache returning suddenly.

"They want her on guest commentary next week." Jeff said with a grimace.

Alex covered his face with his hand, "Anymore good news Jeff?" he asked sarcastically.

"They want her at the tapings today." he winced.

Alex sat up, "Whhhhyyy?"

Jeff sighed, "They agreed with Austin when he said that he needed more chemistry with Aiden. He felt like she was stiff because she was nervous around him because of you too."

"She's stiff because she's as green as they come. She's nervous because they threw her into some fucked up storyline she has no need to be a part of." Alex yelled.

"I tried telling them that, trust me." Jeff assured.

"So what the fuck does this mean? I have to haul my ass up there to help acclimate her to this bullshit some more?"

"They want you to rest and heal and for her to come back with me to hang out backstage…." he trailed off.

"And what else? You stopped all of a sudden…" Alex prompted.

"Austin offered to take her out to dinner to talk and smooth things over." Jeff said.

"No. they can go fuck themselves." Alex hissed, "She's not going. _MY_ girlfriend isn't going on a date with him. **FUCK NO**."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the last part of this little idea that I have written so far.<strong>_

_**We'll be moving on to the next one now...**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


	14. And The Nominees Are

**_I actually really liked this One Shot. If I get bored I may try to finish it :)_**

**_This was supposed to go in Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures._**

**_However...it will not now._**

**_Yay for DRAMA!_**

* * *

><p>"Aiiiiddeeenn!" Ajay hollered as she let herself into her best friends house.<p>

"In here." she heard the faint reply from her upstairs workroom.

"Whatcha doin?" Ajay smiled dropping onto the couch with Joey and Kenzie.

"Making Lexie a new dress." Aiden mumbled, "Little girl dresses are much harder than the adult versions."

"I think its so cute that you have morphed into a little designer diva and started making your own stuff." Ajay smiled looking through some of Aiden's sketchbooks, "I always said you're much more talented than a lot of those weirdoes."

"They're not weird. Its artistic haute couture." she stilled her draping, "I would never be that brave to begin with."

"Well its still cute that you're dodging the limelight now instead of completely ignoring its existence." Ajay grinned.

"A-Ten, you not be shy." Kenzie encouraged, wrapping herself in tulle.

"A-Ten can't help it little baby. Luckily, everyone likes that about me." Aiden replied fondly.

"Oh, I got your mail on the way in. This one looked interesting." Ajay said holding up a very formal looking envelope.

"What does it say?" she asked from where she was still pining fabric onto her daughter.

"From the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences." Ajay announced, "That sounds important. Are you in trouble or something?"

Aiden paled, "I might be."

She took the pinned dress off of Lexie and put her down to go play with the other kids.

"What do you mean, you might be?" Ajay questioned, seeing her obvious discomfort.

Aiden ignored her and ripped open the envelope.

"Oh God….." she whimpered, "This can't be happening."

"**WHAT?** What is wrong?" Ajay freaked out.

"_No, no, no, no_…." Aiden had begun pacing, dropping the letter on the floor.

Ajay hastily scooped it up and read it quickly, "You're being nominated for an Academy Award. Two of them!"

She squealed in delight and rushed to her for a hug, "This is **AH-MAZING** Cookie!"

"No, Ashton, its not! It's the exact opposite!" Aiden cried, "It was a small independent film. No one of any importance was supposed to see it really. This must be a mistake. It has to be."

Ajay looked her over skeptically, "So there's someone else being nominated named Aiden C. Martin? And both of you live here at the same address?"

She winced from the force of Aiden's glare.

"Why would I be nominated? Do you have any idea how many people do the exact same job that I do, with decades more experience, might I add, that win this award." Aiden screeched, "This was a quiet little hobby for me to try my hand at since Alex was traveling so much. That's all it was supposed to be."

"Well I think you pretty much answered your own question just then." Ajay laughed, "Cookie, you're good at what you do. You're very talented and right now, its more than obvious."

She waved the envelope and letter in her face.

"This is some kind of Twilight Zone. I have to make some phone calls. This has got to be a prank." she tried to convince herself as she searched for her phone from beneath the piles of fabric.

"I'm going to go check on the kids then." Ajay rolled her eyes.

She would never understand Aiden's aversion to being the center of attention. She had basically just earned a main event match at Wrestlemania, if one converted fashion into wrestling terms. Ajay would have screamed her lungs raw if she had been her friend and gotten that kind of acknowledgement.

Aiden was Aiden though. No one could deny that. They had all pressured her into accepting her friends offer as lead costume and makeup designer for the independent movie he was filming. She had taken herself out of the fashion industry for so long due to her health issues and raising her daughter, and they all convinced her that the perfect opportunity had presented itself for her to get back into it.

She was probably going to murder them all for talking her into taking the part. Ajay laughed to herself. This was going to be hilarious no matter what.

She peeked in on the kids playing in the dining room before going to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of sweet tea. Aiden had gotten her addicted to it recently.

She wiped the smile off of her face when she heard Aiden coming down the stairs.

"_So_?" Ajay asked, though it was evident on her face.

"Its not a joke. I was actually nominated." she said very monotonously.

"That is fucking awesome! You're going to be so famous now!" Ajay squealed.

"I hate you." Aiden whispered before her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped to the floor.

Ajay rolled her eyes and went to help her.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Alex yelled coming into his house.<p>

"Girls? Joey?" Chris shouted too, usually the kids would be running to greet them, especially if they smelled the cookies they had brought home.

"Where the hell are they?" Alex frowned.

"Asleep maybe?" Chris offered, taking his shoes off.

Lexie came to the front door, an adorable, innocent smile on her face.

"Hey baby. Where's Mommy at?" Alex greeted, handing the box of cookies off to Chris so he could pick her.

"She's not feeling good." Lexie said in her quiet voice.

"What's wrong with her?" Chris asked as they came through the house.

"She got bad news, but Aunt Ajay said Mommy was very-reacting." she explained, playing with his stubble.

They came into the kitchen to see Ajay, Joey, and Kenzie at the table coloring. Aiden was laying on the floor, breathing into a paper bag, with her feet propped up on the chair.

"What happened?" Alex growled, kneeling immediately beside Aiden.

"She over reacted, as usual." Ajay sighed, helping Kenzie color.

"**_So you leave her on the floor?_**" He narrowed his eyes.

"Lexie was taking care of her. She's being a brat. She won't listen to me." Ajay shrugged.

Alex turned back to Aiden who was shaking her head, still breathing into the bag. Lexie had sat beside her mother and began brushing her hair.

"You so pretty Mama. Why don't you want to pick out dresses? We like dresses, member?" She carried on the conversation almost to herself, still combing through Aiden's hair.

"What the **FUDGE** happened?" Alex repeated with more emphasis.

"_Move._" Chris ordered, shoving Alex out of the way, "Sit up Aiden. Eat this and drink that."

He took the bag away from her and handed her a glass of milk and a cookie.

"I can't eat cookies now! How will I fit into the dress I'll have to wear?" she whimpered, dropping her head.

Lexie took the cookie and halved it onto the napkin, licking the sugar off her fingers daintily, "Mama, you make dresses now. Its okay if you get fat."

Ajay _howled_ with laughter causing Joey and Kenzie to join in.

**"HELLO? ALEX IS GOING TO BE USING NOT NICE WORDS IF SOMEONE DOESN'T TELL HIM WHAT'S GOING ON?"** Alex shouted.

Kenzie ran and got the letter and the envelope and handed it to her daddy.

His eyes bugged out, "No way! That is freaking sweet Aiden! Congratulations!"

He passed the letter to Alex, and handed Aiden the paper bag back, "You earned this. No wonder you were freaking out.

He scanned through it quickly, "Oh _shit_! That thing you did got you an award?"

"He said a bad word." Joey tattled to Ajay.

"He always does." Kenzie muttered with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is so friggin cute. Yep...might have to finish this one :)<strong>_


	15. AidenAdam What If

_**This is a AU "what if" part that I wrote for Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**It was in one of her stories, I forget which one, or if its still posted or not...whatever.**_

_**Kind of set in my "Too Little Too Late" universe.**_

_**Which you should TOTALLY check out...just saying :) **_

* * *

><p>Adam stood up from the couch; it was finally time for him to have his fun. He pushed his pants off and tugged his shirt over his head. He stalked to the bed, Aiden was his prey, it was time she was back in his pocession.<p>

"Come here litle girl." he grinned wickedly, beckoning to her with his index finger.

She looked up at him all doe eyed and innocent. That look alone made his skin tingle in anticipation of what he was going to do to her. He took her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist involuntarily. She fisted her hand in the back of his tousled hair.

He looked deep into her eyes as he ran a thumb over her pouty lips, "You've been a bad girl."

A rose colored blush crept up to her cheeks as she bit her lip shyly.

He smirked at her, "Don't worry baby, I'll make you good again."

The glint that flashed in her eyes was a familiar one, one that always flashed when she was ready to submit herself to him fully.

Adam grabbed a blanket off of the end of the bed and spread it onto the floor while Aiden nibbled and kissed his neck, her nails scraping lightly on the back of his shoulders. Adam growled lowly as he sat her down on her feet. He drank in every inch of her form while greedily palming himself.

"Lay down"he ordered her gently.

Aiden did what he said laying down on the blanket her eyes closing in anticipation for him to settle between her thighs. She was aching for his touch and the satisfaction that only he seemed to give her.

Adam palmed himself a few more times before he knelt on the blanket pinning her thighs between his. She mewed in pleasure feeling his member resting on her stomach.

He grabbed her wrist and sat her up placing her hand on his body silently telling her to touch him.

She ran her fingertips over the muscles in his body, reading him like his skin was covered in braille. Her palms went flat against the plains of his stomach and chest. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her parched lips. She was hungry for his response, for him to set her body ablaze.

Adam watched her hands working on his body, he wanted to hear her beg for him to be inside of her.

No, he wanted Chris and Ajay to hear her beg for him.

They were going to know without a doubt how intoxicated she was by him. They were going to see her at her most vulnerable from his manipulation.

The look in his eyes told her to prepare to be turned inside out and to be brought to the edge and back.

"Adam..." She whispered, feathering the softest of touches to his member, "Don't make me beg."

He took her face into his hands, dropping kisses over every surface, "You're going to beg. I'll make it worthwhile though don't worry."

Adam slowly moved his hands from where he was holding Aiden's beautiful face down to her nec,k his lips barely brushing against hers. He dropped his skilled hands to cup her breasts.

Aiden let her head fall back as a soft moan escaped her parted lips.

"Adam, please" she begged softly.

His touches were driving her crazy.

His eyes glinted devilishly as he pressed his face into the side of her neck, breathing her scent in deep into his nostrils. She was absolutely intoxicating.

He pulled away from her neck and quietly commanded her to lay down. She laid back on the blanket stretching out sensually.

Her golden eyes never left Adam who hovered over. He seemed to finally be ready to release her tension for her. His body covered hers, his weight being supported on his left arm.

He could stare at her forever.

He brushed her cheekbone with the back of his hand, couunting each deep pleading breath Aiden took. She slipped her hand between their bodies, stroking him gently. She was hoping to coax him into finally giving her what she wanted. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them again meeting her eyes again.

"Please Adam, please give it to me' she pleaded, rolling her body into his.

Adam smiled to himself as he pressed his lips to the inside of her elbow. He ran his hand over her knee, while gently placing another kiss on it. Aiden trembled again, her voice shaking with another whispered plea.

It was time, she was ready for him.

He lifted her chin, letting her focus on his visage. Her lips parted and her brow furrowed as he joined their bodies.

That had always been his favorite part. The look of complete surrender, knowing that she was in his control, her body was his temple.

Adam kept his pace slow worshiping every inch of her body. The roles had reversed somehow, now she was the one driving him to the brink of insanity. She knew exactly how to bend and manipulate him to get exactly what she wanted when they were together.

He pushed himself up to sit up on his knees slightly, continuing his movements as he picked up the pace.

The depth and speed of his thrusts made her eyes roll back. Every spasm of her body did the same for him.

They were in competition to outlast each other and were both failing miserably.

She had been holding on for far too long, between Chris and Ajay's tag teaming of her, she was about to break.

Adam pulled out of Aiden and moved to sit on the blanket. He reclined back against the couch and motioned for her to come to him.

She narrowed her eyes seductively. She crawled to him with the fluid movements of a cat. She crawled up to him stopping to take his member into her mouth.

"Fuck." Adam hissed feeling her hot breath on him.

She straddled him her knees pressing against his hips as she took him into her. She gripped the cushions on either side of his head. A smile formed on her face as she saw his jaw slack open.

He was her prey now. She was going to be the one to send them into oblivion.

Adam put his hands on her hips to help her ride him faster.

He was done with the slow shit. He wanted to get off and to get her off too.

She whimpered and bit her lip as she pressed her forehead against his. He growled and grunted with every push.

"Oh shit...Aiden...fuck me baby." Adam cried out as he came into her.

She threw her head back as her orgasm washed over her.

They were finally done with each other. They had both exhausted themselves and had put quite the show for Chris and Ajay.

Adam smirked at Ajay who was still watching them with wide eyes. That should teach her not to challenge him again.


	16. Pageant Dads

**This**_** was written for Kennedy's Friday Night Delight's "Sugar High Babies"**_

_**I adore these parts and HAD to include them here. I think they're hilarious!**_

_**Just imagine Alex and Chris as Pageant Dad's...**_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over." Chris greeted hastily as he let Alex inside.<p>

"Yeah, Aiden was out shopping with Lexie. So tell me again what you needed help with?" Alex asked still half asleep from the nap he had been taking.

"_This._" Chris said, throwing his arms out grandly as they stepped into the living room.

Alex made a face as he scratched his head. He tilted his head sideways, trying to figure out what exactly he was looking at.

"Okay, I'll bite…what is it?" he finally spoke.

Chris blew out a frustrated breath, "It's a photo studio that I rented."

"Whhhhyyyy?" Alex drew out the question, trying to understand his friend's reasoning.

Wasn't he supposed to be the eccentric one?

"Because I went to get Kenzie's pictures taken and those 'professionals' didn't know what the hell they were doing. I told them I could take better pictures and they told me to go right ahead, so here we are." he recanted angrily, "I need help finishing the set up of the studio I rented."

Alex was trying to bite back a smile, "Wait, so you got kicked out of a kids photography studio?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "We had creative differences, it happens all the time. Are you going to help me or not asshole?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't take it out on me!" Alex laughed, "I'll help you set it up Da Vinci, calm down."

They worked for two hours hoisting and stabilizing the screen with several backdrop screens. Chris worked the remote to scroll through them all to make sure everything was in working order.

"So does Ajay know that you turned her living room into a studio, because you know she's all hormonal and shit." Alex asked.

"No, she won't mind." Chris answered absently.

"So what is all this for anyways? Why is it all of a sudden so important for Kenzie to have a perfect picture taken?" Alex wondered from the kitchen.

"Because she's going to be in a pageant, and the better her pictures are the better chance she has at winning." Chris explained.

"Seriously?" Alex snorted, coming back with a snack.

"Yeah…everybody knows that." Chris shot back, still preoccupied with the screens.

"Its probably a good thing Lexie isn't in it then." Alex commented dropping onto the couch to watch TV.

Chris looked up from the remote, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Lexie's just so photogenic. She does that cute little nose thing like Aiden. I swear I could eat her sometimes." Alex said proudly as he flipped through the channels.

Chris was pissed, "Oh so you're saying that if Lexie was in the pageant she would beat Kenzie, is that it?"

Alex laughed, "I'm not putting my daughter in any pageant. I already know she's perfect, I don't need any judges from any stupid pageant to tell me that."

"So Kenzie isn't perfect? You think I need confirmation that my daughter is just as good as yours?" Chris spouted off furiously.

Alex had inadvertently set him off with his offhand comment. He had meant nothing by it, but Chris was not seeing it like that.

"I didn't say that jackass, chill out." Alex shot back, turning to look at Chris.

The screen was all but forgotten now.

"Kenzie would win on personality alone. Pair that with her good looks and nobody can beat her, not even Lexie." Chris said, "I bet Lex wouldn't even get on stage. She's way too shy for anything like this."

"The _fuck_ did you just say?" Alex was on his feet in an instant, "I know you didn't just insult my baby!"

"You insulted Kenzie first!" Chris yelled.

"**WHEN**? I said Lexie took fan-fucking-tastic photos, that's it." Alex bellowed.

"Which implied that Kenzie didn't, so there, there's your insult." Chris pointed out.

Alex threw his hands up, "Oh fuck off. Are you serious?"

Chris crossed his arms, "Yeah! If you're so sure Lexie will win, enter her in the pageant!"

"Do you_ know_ who I'm fucking married to? Aiden Martin, fashion consultant extraordinaire. She _lives_ for this shit!" Alex reminded him.

"So now my wife isn't good enough either?" Chris asked, growing even angrier.

"Oh my God! No you idiot!" Alex laughed at how serious Chris was taking this.

"You put Lexie in that competition and lets see who the winner is. I'll put Kenzie up against anybody…she'll beat Lexie and whoever else is in the pageant." Chris announced.

He was throwing down the gauntlet now.

"Don't talk about my kid like that! Lexie could win, easily." Alex poked his finger in the middle of Chris' chest.

"Prove it then! Enter her in the fucking pageant and let the games begin!" Chris challenged.

"**FINE**! You're going down douche bag!" Alex shouted, storming out of the house.

This was war. He didn't know jack shit about pageants, but he was damn sure going to learn everything about them now. Both men had it set in their heads that they were going to prove the other wrong, to hell with their masculinity.

They were about to dive headfirst into the pageant pool.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex Telling Aiden About The Pageant<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aiden came into her house laden with several shopping bags as well as her soon to be one year old daughter.<p>

"It would be so nice if Daddy would answer his phone sometimes to help wouldn't it?" Aiden asked her sarcastically.

She knew Alex was home; his car was in the drive. The phone mystery was about to be solved. She sat the bags down and propped Lexie onto her hip better. Her eyes narrowed hearing her husband in her work room.

"What is he doing in there?" she wondered aloud as she went up the stairs, "He never goes in there."

Alex had surprised her by turning the room over the garage into her personal fashion haven for her birthday last year. He hadn't set foot in the room since it had been finished. He was in there now though; she could hear her sewing machine whirring away. Punk music was blaring from the speakers as she and Lexie turned the corner. Her usually immaculate workspace was a mess of fabric, sequins, tulle, and crystals.

"Umm, what are you doing honey?" she shouted over the music.

He looked up from where he was busy sewing away some at some sort of dress.

He took the pins he was holding in his mouth out and gave her a big smile, "It's about time you got home."

Lexie went to her father excitedly when he held his arms out to her.

Aiden leaned in for a kiss, "I hope this isn't new ring gear."

"No way." he balked, "I'm making this for Lexie."

"Okay…that's sweet honey, but she has plenty of clothes." Aiden reminded him gently.

Alex stood his daughter up on the table and was meticulously taking her measurements, "I'm making her a new dress for the pageant I entered her in." he answered matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry…the what?" Aiden gasped.

"The pageant…I entered Lexie into a pageant." he reiterated for her.

"No." she argued, "I don't want her to be in a pageant Alex. I don't want anyone judging our baby."

"I know babe, I know, I don't like it either, but I'm not backing down from this." he stated.

"What does that mean?" she arched her eyebrow at the change in his tone.

"Kenzie is in the same pageant. Chris and I kind of got into it about who would win between her and Lex." he averted his eyes, knowing he was going to be in trouble.

She glared at him, "You and Chris fought about Lexie and Kenz? What is that about?"

"He took something I said out of context, and he blew up. He said that Kenzie would beat everybody in the pageant including Lexie if she was in it. So I entered her in it to prove him wrong." He explained.

"I don't like this. Why don't we just go over there and work things out and pull Lexie from the stupid pageant." she compromised.

"No way. Chris needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. He insulted my sweet little angel and now he's going to eat those words." he said.

Aiden scoffed, "I doubt that Chris insulted his goddaughter. I find that hard to believe."

Alex went to her and lowered his mouth on hers, "You're on my side remember sexy?"

"Don't try and sweet talk me." she smiled into his mouth, "I really don't want Lexie to be in that stupid pageant. She's not into that kind of stuff. She's got my personality, not yours."

He poked out his lip, "Can't we try? It would be good for her, don't you think? Maybe a little exposure could help her with all of her shyness."

Aiden rolled her eyes, looking at all of the hard work he had put into this already.

"We're going to need Mommy to help us with all her sparkle and glamour, don't we Lexie baby?" Alex asked, picking up their daughter to try and persuade Aiden.

Aiden huffed. There was no way she could say no to both of them.

"This better be the one and only pageant she is going to be in. Do I make myself clear?" she pointed at him.

"Crystal clear." he grinned, "I've got three more dresses being over nighted. I know how you like options."

"My, aren't we cocky." she teased, sitting down at the sewing machine.

He laughed aloud, "_You love it._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex Apologizing To Ajay<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ajay, can I talk to you for a second?" Alex motioned for her to follow him out onto the deck.<p>

"Don't let him try to get any details out of you about Kenzie's costumes." Chris warned.

"Both of you are ridiculous." Aiden rolled her eyes when he joined her at the stove.

Ajay closed the door behind her, thankful that it was an unusually mild night in Detroit. She glanced over at Alex who was looking up at the stars. She could tell he was apprehensive for whatever reason.

"What did you want to talk about?" She finally prompted, bored with his silence.

His dark eyes were watching her now, she could feel it in the moonlight.

"I wanted you to know that when I said what I did to Chris, it really came out wrong. I didn't mean any harm by it, but I know that's what happened." he said looking past her into the backyard.

She was hurt, but seeing Alex Shelley apologize was secretly one of her favorite things. He rarely did it and when he did he looked like a school boy in the principal's office.

"Did Aiden put you up to this?" She questioned, figuring his wife was the only reason he was out here making an attempt.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "She told me that you were upset. I honestly had no idea. She didn't make me talk to you or anything if that's what you're wondering."

Ajay nodded pensively. So he was out here on his own volition…that was a first.

"You know I kind of don't have a filter, and I usually don't think before shit just comes flying out of my mouth." he began rambling.

"Is that why your breath smells so bad?" she quirked a teasing eyebrow at him.

He pouted and blew into his cupped hand, "Its not that bad…"

She couldn't help but to laugh at him then.

He tilted his head with a small smile, "I never meant to hurt your feelings, please know that. I also never meant to insult Kenzie. She's my third favorite girl, after Lexie and Riley."

Ajay nodded, looking down at the deck.

"You know I think you're a spoiled brat, but I also hope you know that you're one of my best friends too." he grinned at her, "I'm sorry for what I said. I wish that whole conversation would have never happened."

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. Why did he have to go all "sweet Alex" on her?

He pulled her to his chest for a hug, "Don't be upset because I'm an idiot with a big mouth. You're an awesome person Ashton, and I hope you can forgive me."

"I guess so." she said quietly, letting him sweat it out a little longer.

"You guess so?" he frowned looking down at her.

She giggled, "Just watch your fricken mouth from now on ass hat!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bobby's Surprise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ajay was watching James like a hawk. She had already caught him sneaking long sips of his flask. The more he drank the more unruly he got. She shook her head with a smile. James was her third child sometimes.<p>

"Well look who decided to show up." James drawled with a huge grin.

Ajay turned in her seat and froze. Bobby was scanning the room from the back door looking for a familiar face. His eyes landed on her of course. His jaw flexed as he made his way through the throngs of people preparing to go on stage.

Ajay's heart was beating rapidly at the sight of her ex-husband. Every time she saw him it stirred the same reaction from her. A mixture of fear and desire, nothing she would act of course, but nobody made a tailored suit look quite as good as he did.

He stopped just short of her, his lips in a tight line.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered in a stern voice.

He looked down at her, his blue eyes flashing with some sort of secret. She could read him like a book.

"James mentioned the pageant and I thought I would check it out." he said as casually as he could.

"You came all the way up here to see Kenzie in a pageant." she asked skeptically.

"Not exactly." he mumbled.

The tension between them was stifling.

"Bobby!" Aiden squealed, "You made it!"

Ajay's jaw almost dropped to the floor, hearing her best friend's elation at seeing her ex-husband. He didn't miss the shock written all over her features as he held his arms open for Aiden to rush into them.

"James invited you huh?" Ajay asked, with an air of annoyance.

"No, I invited him. I didn't think you would actually come though." Aiden chirped, looking up at him.

He wet his lips nervously, glancing over at Ajay, "My meeting got cancelled, and I told you I would try to come."

"Well I'm so happy you did. Lexie is going to be so excited to see you." Aiden squeezed his hand.

She sat down and patted the seat next to her. Ajay followed suit, wanting to get to the bottom of how Aiden and Bobby were even friends.

"How has she been doing?" he asked.

Aiden sighed, "She's so nervous and shy. Alex being up there with her seems to help though. He's a total stage dad."

"Wonder where she gets that from?" he teased, a warm smile spreading across his face.

Aiden stuck her tongue out at him, "Be nice. I'll be right back, I want to check the girls hair and makeup one last time."

Bobby almost asked her not to leave him alone with Ajay, but she was gone before he could think of a polite way to ask. He took a deep breath, seeing that Ajay was sitting rigidly in her seat with her arms crossed. He knew she was pissed, her body language screamed it.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly.

She cut her eyes at him, "I would like to know when the hell you and Aiden became so buddy buddy."

Of course she would want to know that. Their history was no secret to their shared friend, so of course it would come as a surprise why they would be hanging out.

He doubted she would believe the truth however.

He leaned towards her so he could lower his voice, "She confronted me awhile back about the shit I did when we were married. We had it out, actually she reamed me a new asshole, and after that we kind of started hanging out."

Ajay shook her head and gestured sarcastically, "What does that even mean? 'We kind of started hanging out?' How do you go from arguing to showing up at a damn pageant Bobby?"

"We have a lot in common believe it or not. The rest I'll have to explain to you later. She asked me if I could make it, and so here I am. If its that big of a problem, I'll go." he shot back, his infamous temper flaring.

Chris walked up having just come from backstage, "Is everything okay?"

Bobby stared at Ajay, letting her know that she had the power to confirm or deny if they were okay.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we're good. We'll talk about this later."

Bobby sat back in his chair, the tension from Ajay still stabbing at him from two seats away.

Aiden came rushing back to her seat, "They are both adorable! If they don't win, I will be absolutely shocked."

"So Roode, who are ya rootin for?" James asked, taking another pull from his flask.

"James! I'm going to take that from you!" Ajay scolded.

"Leave me alone woman. I've got good money on your kid, I'm trying to see who Mr. Wall Street is here for." He retorted, swatting at her.

"_I don't place bets on children_." he answered, with an obvious disdain in his voice.

"Thank you. That's what I tried to explain to him already." Aiden piped up, glaring at James.

"But…"Bobby interrupted with a slight smirk on his face.

Aiden turned to him, "Not you too."

He shrugged, his cheeks flushing slightly, "I had this made, because I knew your family wasn't coming up to see her."

He took off his jacket and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. The t-shirt underneath had been customized with a hand picked picture of Lexie printed on the front with her name, and on the back in bright pink font it read "Roode Loves Lexie Lou".

"Bobby, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Aiden gushed, giving him another hug.

He smirked, "I didn't want the baby to think I forgot about her pageant."

Aiden snapped a picture, "I'm going to go show it to her!"

"Yeah, well I got a coozie!" James proclaimed loudly.

Bobby laughed, and stole another glance over at Ajay who was smiling surprisingly.

She could feel him looking at her, "That was very sweet of you for once. Cookie must be rubbing off on you too."

"Is that a bad thing?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

She looked over at him with a grin, "Not at all. You could use a little sugar with all that spice."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le sigh...its soooo cute.<strong>_


	17. Jeff Acquires Aiden

_**And now we delve into my "colossal waste of time" as I like to refer to it.**_

_**The next several chapters will include parts that I wrote for Kennedy's Friday Night Delight's mob inspired story...**_

_**which she deleted.**_

_**Luckily, I have everything I wrote, so I guess its not a TOTAL waste.**_

_**Fabulous...carry on kiddos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeff Acquires Aiden<strong>_

* * *

><p>There she was.<p>

Jeff was eyeing her over the rim of his glass and had been all night. Her red beaded leopard print dress shone like a prize ruby where she was standing just off of the dance floor. She was talking to one of the security people and no doubt firing off suggestions. He smirked when he saw her stop a server and tuck in the back of her shirt.

He admired her eye for detail and had been for the past month or so. On a whim he'd purchased an exclusive penthouse downtown just for her to remodel and decorate. He'd gotten info on her after he heard about her elopement with Alex Shelley, one of his up and coming protégés. Her talent was remarkable, but that wasn't the only thing he was interested in.

Everyday she was at the penthouse, so was he. Her innocence was like cream to a cat. He found his mouth watering on more than one occasion as he watched her.  
>Always watching, biding his time like the ultimate predator he was. He had been experimenting with his patience and tonight it had finally run out. He finished his drink and went on the prowl.<p>

He took her outstretched hand and twirled her around to face him, "I want to show you something."

The surprise on her face was absolutely delicious.

"Okay." she smiled obediently, her doe eyes fluttering.

He kissed the back of her hand and was rewarded with a dewy blush, "Follow me."

He laced his fingers with hers, his usually casual gait had an extra bounce due to her accompaniment.

"Mr. Jarrett." the valet greeted handing him two sets of keys.

Jeff nodded and opened the door of the candy apple red Corvette for her. She hesitated causing him to smirk, she was a smart girl.

"I thought you were going to show me something." she said nervously.

"I am." he smiled, holding his hand out to her.

She timidly put her in his and slid onto the smooth leather.

Jeff handed the valet a few bills, "Make sure my wife gets home and that her husband knows she's with me."

"Yes sir."

Aiden was wringing her hands nervously the whole ride to the penthouse. He thought it was cute at first but then became restless. She couldn't be afraid of him for this to work. He took his hand off of the stick shift at a stop light and brought it to his lips again, "Relax angel, you have no reason to worry."

She smiled reluctantly when he closed her tiny hand around the gear shifter when the light changed.

"I can drive a stick." she pursed her lips when she felt his hand guiding hers.

He ran his tongue across his teeth with a chuckle, "Then by all means."

He hit the clutch as she seamlessly shifted from first to second. He watched her out of the corner of his eye shift gears as if he himself were doing it. Her mercurial eyes were on the road, she didn't even have to watch to see him hit the clutch, she could feel him and was anticipating his movements. He pulled into the reserved parking spot at the high rise building where the penthouse took up the top floor.

It took everything he had to not jump her right there in her seat. He got out and immediately had to adjust himself. She took his hand once again as he lead her to the elevator. He unlocked the ronate door and followed her in.

"Is there something wrong? Something you don't like?" she asked, confused as to what he needed to show her here.

"Of course not. You have immaculate taste." he complimented going to pour them both a glass of champagne.

"I'm not very good at guessing games Mr. Jarrett." she frowned taking the fluted glass from him.

"Mr. Jarrett was my father. You can call me Jeff." he smiled.

"What did you want to show me then Jeff?" she corrected.

"You're not very patient either are you?' he joked.

"Actually, I'm very patient. I've never been fond of surprises." she informed.

"We're going to have to change that." he chuckled, "I have a lot of surprises palnned for you beauty."

She narrowed her eyes at him trying to interpret his meaning.

"Come with me?" he said walking to the bedroom.

Her heels clicking on the hardwood floors had become one of his favorite sounds as of late. It signified that she was there, that she was in reach of him.

Aiden's jaw dropped when she stepped into the room, "The furniture came in!"

He smiled widely as she went around inspecting everything.

"Its staged exactly how I wanted it." she gushed looking up at him.

"You keep very detailed notes, come to find out. It wasn't hard at all." he told her smugly.

"Its perfect!" she surveyed, "This was the last room that needed to be finished too."

He nodded, "I have another surprise for you out on the balcony."

She frowned instantly, "Jeff…"

He tilted her chin up to look at him, "Don't argue with me woman."

His eyes twinkled as he lost the serious face he had been trying to keep and broke into laughter. She had to smile then, she'd never seen him laugh like that before.

He opened the double French doors that went out to the balcony, "What kind of woman doesn't like surprises anyways?"

"One that can't be bought with silly trinkets other women would fawn over." she answered before she could stop herself.

He was smirking when he turned to her, "I assure you angel, no one has one of these."

She saw a red velvet box on the table and slowly picked it up. She held her breath as she opened it. A silver key was inside tied with a silver bow.

Jeff pressed his lips to her should blade, his hand going to the small of her back that was exposed in the backless dress.

She shivered suddenly, "What is this?"

"It's a key to the penthouse." he said, pulling her back to press against him.

"For what though?" she asked still confused.

"Because its yours." he breathed in her ear, capturing the lobe with his teeth.

"Jeff I…" she turned to protest, but was stopped when he closed his mouth over hers.

He had never kissed her on the mouth. EVER. A chaste kiss on the cheek was the most that had ever transpired between them. Feeling his tongue press against hers was completely shocking. Butterflies filled her stomach as he continued to kiss her, his hands had moved up to the delicate buttons at the nape of her neck.

"Jeff I can't….Alex…" she begged, breaking free from his kiss.

He closed his hot mouth on her neck, "I'll handle that."

"Karen?" she questioned, still trying to push against his chest.

Laughter rumbled from him as he finally undid the last button. She broke away from him, feeling the heavy beaded fabric slipping from her slight frame. Both of her hands came up to keep the dress from exposing her.

"Come inside gorgeous." he said, his fingers nimbly moving over the buttons of his shirt.

She felt completely exposed on the balcony and reluctantly followed him inside.

"Jeff…I'm not sure what's going on, but I know that we can't do this." she said trying to keep the waiver out of her voice.

He ignored her as he tossed his shirt onto one of the expensive chairs.

His hands were unfastening his pants next, "The whole purpose of this project was to have you."

She stopped breathing when his dress slacks hit the floor.

"I thought you had this property for years?" she almost whispered as he backed her against the wall.

"Yes and no." he shrugged; pulling her hands from her dress and letting it fall to the floor as well.

Her fear and innocent naivety had him rock hard.

"My God you're beautiful." he expressed looking her naked frame up and down.

He found her mouth again as he freed his member from his briefs. She was trembling terribly as he grasped the back of her knee to wrap her leg around his waist.

Her honey colored eyes were filling with tears of uncertainty, "Jeff we can't…"

"Shhh…." he hushed her, pushing into her firmly.

She inhaled with a quick squeak of pain. He felt her pushing against his shoulders; he felt her body tightening around him as an involuntary response of his quick possession of her.

"Fucking shit!" he cursed as he pulled out and delved back into her.

She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulder feeling his movements inside of her.

"Aiden…fuck baby." he murmured, gripping her leg around his hip tighter as he found a rhythm.

Their erratic breathing fell into sync with every snap of his hips. Her quiet gasps and sweet sighs were driving him slightly mad. She was everything he had expected and so much more. The thrill of all of his first times with all of his numerous flings were nothing compared to this moment with the youngest wife of their organization. Jeff was normally considered a stallion in bed by all of his lovers, tonight was the exception.

He was performing like a drunken frat boy. He was a peasant before a queen.

Jeff yelled out loudly as he came into her, shuddering and groaning into her delicate neck.

"That was…" he trailed off kissing her slowly this time.

Tears fell down her cheeks simultaneously. She had cried the whole time, the pain was almost unbearable. She could feel a small trickle of blood and semen running down her exhausted legs. Something that looked like remorse crossed his face seeing her trepidation. She cried out when he was finally out of her. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"Hold onto me angel." he instructed softly.

He sacrificed a hand to pull back the covers.

"I'll be right back." he whispered leaving her field of vision.

Her body was on fire. Sure, she and Alex had gotten rough a few times in bed, but it was nothing compared to this. Jeff's size had been more than she was prepared for and she had no clue that he had planned to have sex with her. He came back and lifted her hips off the sheets. She felt him wipe at her legs, cleaning off his remnants from her. Then she felt something warm and soothing on her hips. He had placed a heating pad over them to combat the soreness.

"That should make you feel better." he said, his always-watchful eyes going to her face, "Here, take this. it's a muscle relaxer."

She swallowed the pill without argument even though she really wanted to leave.

He lay down beside her, stretching out his black silk pants, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even know I was."

He lit a cigarette and glanced over at her. She was blinking slowly, the heavy pain medicine already taking effect on her. She must not take a lot of medication, he thought to himself as he calculated the dosage compared to her body weight. He could take two and go about his day when he needed them.

He sighed, watching her eyes eventually close and her breathing get even. She was finally his. He had finally added her to his well notched belt of conquests and he couldn't have been more relieved.

It was odd.

Usually his romps with women were exhausting and frustrating at times. Acquiring women had never been a problem for Jeff, he could probably do it in his sleep by now. Aiden had been a tough one for him though. She had made him hesitate with her innocence and sweet nature and he never hesitated. She had made him "court" her and analyze everything he did and said to pull her in further to him. She had intoxicated him and had become a figment, floating and taunting him on a daily basis and it had driven him wild. She was his greatest chess match to date, and the checkmate had left him altered, he could feel it already as he sat there watching her.

Always watching her.

He was accustomed to people watching him, men and women alike. He was the Godfather for fucks sake, they better be watching him. He had never been in the position where he watched a woman for so long. If he wanted someone, they came running, there was no chase, no thinking, no plotting involved. They were his before they even knew it. This talent of his had served him well over the years, and it had all ceased to exist when she came along.

He found himself stumbling and fumbling like some virgin school boy. On more than one occasion she had seen him falter and he had mentally scolded himself for days after. When she was around him, however, he just couldn't seem to keep his wits about him. She had the upper hand and in all of her sweet, innocent, beauty, she had no clue the power she held over him.

He covered her with the soft duvet that she had taken two whole days to decide upon when he saw her skin raise with chill.

What was it about her? He inhaled deeply as he pondered her. Was it her flawless beauty? He'd had an unfathomable number of beautiful women beneath him, and not a one of them stacked up against her. It had to have been the chase. Jeff had never denied himself for so long before. That had to have had something to do with her allure.

The payoff for his patience.

He put his cigarette out and settled further back into the pillows. His eyes were closed before he knew it. Sleep had never came so easily before.

Before her.

* * *

><p>When he woke it was still dark, the city lights were fewer than before. It had to be late. He checked his phone on the beside table and smirked. He had about twenty missed calls from Alex and Karen both. They could both go to hell. He had other, more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.<p>

His groin stirred at the mere sight of her lying next to him. That was becoming a very inconvenient habit of his.

"Take it easy on her this time." he warned himself as he took off his pants.

Carefully, he pulled back the covers, slowly revealing her body. He bit his lip to suppress a groan. He tossed the heating pad to the floor, as his mouth lowered onto to her breasts. She should still be under the influence of the pill he had given her. He wanted her more relaxed this time. He wanted her to enjoy herself with him…as much as him even.

He closed his eyes when he heard a soft moan part her lips. He felt her arch her back further into his mouth.

She liked what he was doing. It was just the encouragement he needed to push further. He lazily drug his finger down the length of her body to her sex. Her eyes fluttered open when he gently inserted a finger into her. He watched her warily, waiting for any sign that he should stop.

Another low moan and her eyes closed again. His lips went to her neck this time as he added another finger.

Fuck, she was tight. No wonder she had bled like a virgin. She practically was, even after being with him.

He chuckled to himself then. It was no wonder Alex had kept her under lock and key. He knew what he had in her, and he knew better than to flaunt her.

Another delicious moan hit his ear. It never mattered in the end. Jeff had never let anything stop him from what he wanted. And what he wanted right now was to be inside of the petite beauty. He wanted to know what she felt like when her world exploded around him.

He moved between her legs, all of his movements were slow and deliberate this time. He wanted to give her nothing but pleasure this time. Her beautiful face tensed, her brows furrowed over closed eyes. He stilled waiting for her to relax again. Her golden eyes opened again, locking onto his bright blue eyes.

"I can't." she whispered, the frown still on her face.

"It won't be bad this time baby. I'll go slow for you." he hushed her and positioned himself at the same time.

He eased the very tip of him into her, letting her adjust to his size this time instead of ripping her in two.

He dropped his head and growled, she was too fucking good. She probably had no clue how exquisite she felt. He inched into her further and further until he hit the very apex of her.

She whimpered this time. The feeling of being stretched out to the limit was borderline unbearable. She was struggling to maintain her cool as he began to pump in and out of her slowly. Her hands came up and splayed across his back, her nails curling into his skin. The muscles in his back rippled with each thrust of his hips. She trailed her hand down his spine to his buttocks, clasping him tightly to make him still inside of her.

He pulled back to look into her eyes. Her sweet breath hit his mouth with each tiny pant.

"You okay?" he groaned.

She nodded, a hint of a smile crossing her features.

"Does it feel better this time?" he questioned.

She lifted her head from the pillow to kiss his mouth, her hand curling into his flesh. He felt her adjust her hips so he could push even deeper into her. The growl that came from him sounded feral.

"I want you to come for me, you beautiful, sexy thing you." he ordered, biting her ear lobe fiercely.

She rolled him onto his back, reveling in the surprised look on his face. She wasted no time and began to ride him.

Jeff could feel the sweat rolling down his brow into his hair. She was working him like it was her job. Holding out was becoming impossible. The tightness, the wetness, all of her, it was too much.

Just as he was about to embarrass himself once again in front of her. He felt her walls cinch around him. It was his turn to whimper. Aiden threw her head back her orgasm taking her over.

She fell forward, both of her hands splaying out on his chest as she spasmed repeatedly.

"Hmmm Daddy…" she breathed, feeling her arms growing weak.

He gently rolled her onto her back so that he could kiss her. Hearing her call him 'Daddy' ended the debate he had been having with himself. Up until that point he had been undecided whether she would be just a one night fling or not. Whether she would just be a victory over her asshole husband, whom Jeff could not stand.

No, she was going to be his newest girlfriend. She was going to be his, even if it was only in private. He would have to work something out with Alex, but that was going to be a small price to pay to have such a beautiful, innocent new partner.

"Fuck me angel, you sure do know how to wear me down." he said pulling out of her slowly, "I think I could sleep till next week."

She blushed furiously and rose to go to the bathroom. He allowed her a moment by herself. He lit another cigarette as he watched her shadow underneath the door.

She had completely captivated him and he sincerely hoped that she would agree to be with him. He had never forced a woman to be his companion, but he by no means was above it. There was always an easy and a hard way with him. People instinctively chose the easy way the majority of the time. He always loved when he got to flex his muscle and flaunt his power when a 'hard way' occasion arose.

She came back out redressed in her outfit from the party, "I need to leave."

He studied her and made her wait. He stubbed out his cigarette and got out of the bed. He pulled on his pants and took her hand to lead her to the door.

"I want to see you again." he told her focusing in on her eyes.

"Umm…I don't know." she said, biting her lip shyly.

"Sugar, if you're worried about Alex, don't. He's going to be mad, I know that. If I were him I would be fucking furious, but you let me handle that. I'll figure something out that will make everyone happy." he smiled, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "You do want to be with me don't you darlin?"

She looked up at him, looking more innocent than ever before, "I don't know."

He nodded. He could accept her indecision…for now.

"I'll make you want me baby. Tonight is only the beginning. When you're with me, your whole life will change. Everyone will wish they were you." He chuckled, "Even more than they already do."

She blushed and looked down.

He pulled her chin up to look at him again, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. We'll work this out and we can be as public or private as you want to be."

She nodded slowly. He could see that she was thinking through everything in her head.

"Go home. We don't want to make him even more mad than he already is. You tell him the truth about where you've been and who you've been with and you send him to me when you get done explaining." he laid out his plan for her.

"You…you won't hurt him will you?" she asked fearfully.

"No, I won't angel. We'll discuss arrangements as civilly as possible." he promised, "I do want you here, if not tomorrow then the next day at the latest."

"What if Alex says no?" she questioned.

"He won't. Don't tell anyone about this place. This will be our little secret okay beauty?" he smiled, kissing the backs of both of her hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do so love the idea of Jeff being a mob boss.<strong>_


	18. Jeff Unwinds

**_This is after a robbery, Jeff goes to the penthouse to unwind._**

**_Also: Sorry for all the smutty mcsmut parts, Kennedy felt she could not do them justice and therefore handed them over to me._**

**_In the end it was obviously for the best :)_**

* * *

><p>Jeff let himself into the penthouse hating the fact that he was so late. He was still trying to uncover who was behind the robbery at the warehouse and had lost track of time. The TV was on but muted, he hoped she hadn't left. He laid his jacket down on the chair and loosened his tie. He needed a drink to wash away his business persona so he could indulge in the pleasure he'd afforded himself tonight. He poured himself a tumbler of whiskey and looked around the modern, masculine décor.<p>

He'd let her decorate it to get closer to her. He used to come watch her work to escape his hectic daily life. Something about the way she labored over every detail like her life depended on it increasingly won him over. He knew she could feel the mounting tension building between them and on more than one occasion he'd expected her to flee. Finally, he could take no more of just watching the prim, pretty girl dance in front of him like a flame. He took her that night and so began their two year affair.

He went to turn off the TV and spotted her asleep on the couch. He stood over her, taking in her delicate frame, marveling at her youthful beauty. A sweet sigh passed through her lips as she stirred awake. Her eyes blinked open capturing his gaze. Those eyes. They were filled with so much innocence, that at times he almost felt guilty looking into them.

He brought his drink back up to his lips. She watched the movement of his throat as he swallowed the rest of his drink. He sat the glass onto the table with a thud and holds a hand out to her. Her hand easily slipped into his and she rose to her feet.

His lips moved over hers with precision that she was still sometimes unable to grasp. She groaned as he parted her lips. He tasted like whiskey, smoke, power, and money.

Her nimble fingers went to his tie undoing it completely. The sensual whisper of silk filled the silence between them. They had been together long enough to know that they were both there for one thing. The penthouse had been built on their sexual desire and fantasies.

There was no pretense to mull over.

He steadily unfastened his cuff links as she worked the buttons of his shirt open with ease. Her lips followed the growing opening of his shirt. He wet his lips hungrily watching that divine mouth of hers sample his flesh. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, her greedy hands going for his belt. He pushed them away and turned her against the wall so quickly she gasped.

"You don't get to have all the fun, angel." he whispered as his tongue lapped at her ear.

The zipper of her designer dress rasped as he slid it down.

"You wore my favorite." he grinned proudly.

She smirked coyly over her shoulder, "You've had a long week, I thought you'd appreciate a surprise."

The dress hit the floor and she turned to face him in his favorite sheer negligee. He shook his head, the mere sight o her had him throbbing. He pressed his mouth to hers again hungrily and pushed her back to their bedroom.

She frowned when he began tearing the lacy material.

He helped himself to her exposed breasts, sucking the pebbled peaks, "I'll buy ya a new one."

She buried her fingers into his hair, moaning with the rhythm of his tongue.

"Hmmm Daddy, why are you still in those pants?" she asked, forcing him to look up at her.

"I have no fucking clue." he laughed, shucking the rest of his garments off.

"Lay down." she commanded, peeling the remnants of her negligee off as well.

Jeff sprawled out on the bed that would no doubt double as their erotic playground for the night. He very rarely relinquished his grasp on the power he had fought tooth and nail to secure, but with Aiden, it was different. He found himself begging her on more than one occasion to allow him a kiss, a touch, a fuck. She was the precise combination of good and evil in the bedroom, and she never let an opportunity pass her by to make him work for her glorious talents.

She straddled his thigh letting him feel her wet heat.

"Don't tease me darlin." he half moaned, half begged.

Her golden eyes twinkled with mischief, "I haven't even begun to tease you yet."

She bent forward and pushed his hands above his head. He licked his lips, seeing her breasts sway just out of each of his mouth. She moved gracefully to cradle his shaft to her center.

His shifted slightly to line himself up as she began to envelope him slowly. She hid her sudden wince in a practice fashion. They didn't call him "Big Daddy" for nothing after all.

He threw his head back as she continued her decent on him. He pinched his eyes shut; his jaw went slack as his mouth hung agape. They both sat very still, her muscles flexing and squeezing around him.

"So tight…" he grated out, opening his eyes finally.

She smiled before moving over him. Slowly at first, up and down at agonizing pace, then faster. He was panting and chanting her name while gripping the end of the mattress. He watched her in all of her exotic glory bring them both to their climax. An other worldly shriek passed her lips as he shuddered against his release. A low howl came from him as he is finally spent.

"Aiden?" he called up to her.

She hadn't moved, still reveling in the afterglow of their romp. Her eyes opened the golden depths turbulent from having been well and thoroughly sexed.

"You truly are one of my favorite things." he breathed, wiping the sweat from his brow, never mind the sheen that covered them both.

A lazy smile pulled at her pouty mouth. They never shared any kind of spoken affection. She knew what she was to him. Hearing him verbalize how much she meant to him always provoked a smile or a laugh from her. He didn't have to tell her, yet he chose to do so anyways.

She lay out beside him once he had gone limp inside of her.

"Too bad you were late, this could have been round two." she joked.

He lit his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs, "It wasn't by choice, trust me. That warehouse horse shit is driving me crazy."

She stayed silent, only pressing her lips to his chest, his still rapid heartbeat thrumming against her lips. The tendrils of smoke dissipated above them like ghosts.

"I don't like being defensive. I don't like having my hand forced." another sharp inhale of his cigarette, "I don't like not having any fucking answers."

She pressed another kiss to his chest, "You'll get answers Daddy…you always do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>See what I mean?<em>**


	19. Shopping With Jeff

_**This part takes place after the girls get into a car wreck. Jeff takes them shopping to cheer them up.**_

* * *

><p>Jeff was driving Ajay and Aiden to the glitzy lingerie store that was a favorite of his. He was listening to Ajay chattering away beside him about all of the things that were currently going on in her busy life. He occasionally glanced back in the rear view mirror at Aiden. She hadn't uttered a word the entire drive. She was looking in her compact at the stitches she still had from the accident. She had been fluffing her bangs trying to hide the unsightly blemish on her otherwise beautiful visage.<p>

"Cookie, will you leave it alone already?" Ajay huffed, catching her in the visor mirror.

Aiden's golden eyes flashed forward, "I would if they weren't so ugly."

"Don't be so hard on her darlin." Jeff laughed, surprised at Ajay's sudden anger.

Ajay rolled her eyes, "Its annoying. I'm over the wreck and she keeps reminding me of it."

Aiden snapped her compact closed smartly, "At least you can accessorize your cast. I look like Frankenstein back here."

Ajay and Jeff snickered under their breath, lightening the mood substantially. They arrived at luxury boutique and were escorted to a private showroom. Jeff took a seat at the end of the mini runway and waited patiently while the girls roamed through the store for potential purchases.

Jeff's eyes lit up seeing the piles of racy garments parading past him into the dressing room. Ajay and Aiden sauntered past him and into the dressing rooms. He was itching to see them model for him.

Ajay stepped out first in a blue corset and lacy boy short combo.

She spun around playfully, "What do you think?"

"I think that's totally you." he said narrowing his eyes, "But I need a little more skin I think."

She winked and disappeared back into the dressing room right as Aiden was coming out. She was wearing a skimpy push up bikini with a thong/skirt combo. Jeff smiled seeing her petite body showcased in the tiny outfit.

"Turn around for Daddy." he commanded.

She turned on her heel and bent slightly letting the hem of the skirt rise up a bit, "That better?"

He shook his head. Her teasing would be the death of him, he just knew it. Ajay came back out just as Aiden was going back in.

"That's what I'm talkin about darlin." Jeff smiled happily.

Ajay had come out in nothing but frilly white underwear and matching white gloves. Her luscious cleavage were bouncing with each step. She stopped at the end of the runway and covered herself and took the finger of her glove between her teeth.

"You're killin me, you know that?" Jeff whined.

She giggled and returned to the back. Aiden came out in a pink one piece ensemble that cut down the middle past her navel.

Jeff made a face, "Not my favorite."

Aiden shrugged and went back to dressing room. They came out in a staggered fashion for well over twenty looks. Ajay seemed to be having more and more fun with each outfit, while Aiden was fading and her mood was dimming.

"Where's she at?" Jeff wondered, kissing Ajay's cheek as she sat in his lap chatting.

"She said she was only trying on one more." she frowned, "She's still recovering a bit from the wreck."

"It wasn't your fault. You've got to stop blaming yourself." he reprimanded, "You leave finding those bastards that wrecked you to me. They're going to pay with their lives, you can bet on it."

Ajay dropped her eyes, "I don't mean to give her a hard time about her stitches, its just that every time she complains I'm reminded about the accident and how thankful I am that she doesn't have brain damage, or worse."

"Stop beating yourself up. There was nothing more you could've done. That's what this shopping trip was all about…to get your mind of everything." Jeff reminded her.

Aiden came out in Jeff's favorite outfit, the one that he'd literally ripped off of her in their last meeting. His eyes almost glazed over taking in all of her in the completely sheer get up.

"That's my favorite so far." Ajay complimented.

"Mine too." Jeff almost whispered, trying to keep his voice even.

Aiden managed a half smile, "I have what I want picked out. I'm going to change."

Jeff sighed, "Ajay, why don't you go pick out a few more. I'm going to go talk to her."

She nodded enthusiastically, hopping off of his lap. He went through the curtains finding Aiden alone, still in her last outfit. She was standing in front of the mirror, still trying to hide her stitches with her bangs.

"Its not going to work." he said softly.

Her fiery eyes caught his in the reflection.

"You're going to be beautiful no matter what." he told her.

She heaved out a heavy breath, "Not with these disgusting things. I look horrible. You can still see my bruises too."

Ajay came back and stood out of sight, listening to their conversation. She had been curious about Aiden and Jeff's relationship for the longest time. This interaction could possibly shed some light on the mystery of them.

"You know, you'd make a really cute Frankenstein though, just to play the devil's advocate." he joked.

She gasped and swatted at him. He laughed and dodged her attack with ease. He continued to laugh as he came up behind her. She was pouting, staring at herself in the mirror.

"I was only kidding baby." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist, "If it bothers you that badly, I'll pay to have it cosmetically fixed if you want."

She poked her lip out, "Do you think it will scar?"

"Let me see." he said coming around to her front, cradling her face with one hand and moving her bangs with the other.

He studied her wound for a moment before closing his mouth on hers, "I think it'll be fine."

She pursed her lips, still unsure with his answer.

"Let me take your mind off of that baby. Let's meet up tonight at the penthouse." he offered.

"No." she declined, "You made fun of me."

He growled deep within his throat, there was her feisty side that always killed him.

"I'll make it up to you." he promised.

"How?"

"Name your conditions woman. Tell me what it will take to have you tonight in my bed wearing this?" he said.

A Cheshire grin spread across her face, "I want sushi."

"Done."

"And champagne and caviar." she added.

Jeff made a face. She had tried to get him to like the delicacy that was caviar, but he didn't have the pallet for it.

"Done." he gave in.

"And something sparkly, something with diamonds." she named off.

He laughed again, "You drive a hard bargain, you little minx."

"You have to work for all of this Daddy. Its no secret that I'm not easy." she told him, her sass coming out in full force.

"That's what I love the most about you angel, but I have a condition myself." he said.

She waited patiently.

He cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs fanning over her nipples as his mouth found hers again, "I want to eat my sushi off of your naked body. I want you oiled up and on a table so I can enjoy every bite."

She moaned softly, her head lolling back. His hungry mouth roamed her exposed throat.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, pinching her nipples ever so slightly.

"Hmmm….yes!" she squealed in delight.

He took her hand and placed it on him, "Look what you've done to me."

She laughed at his attempt to chastise her, "You love everything I do to you."

He took her hand and placed it on him, "Look what you've done to me."

She laughed at his attempt to chastise her, "You love everything I do to you."

"I can't deny that can I?" he smiled, pressing another kiss to her mouth.

Ajay cleared her throat, announcing her prescense behind them. She was fed up that she couldn't hear what they were saying. Jeff's physicality with Aiden was the norm for him around his favorite women. She couldn't read too much into that unfortunately.

"Well ladies, are we ready to go then?" He asked as easily as he could.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Ajay smirked pointing a finger between the two of them.

Aiden blushed slightly, "No. Daddy was just trying to cheer me up that was all."

"Well he's very good at that." Ajay laughed, turning the corner.

Jeff growled into Aiden's neck lowly, "Get changed beauty, and don't forget this one tonight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeff and Aiden were so perfect together...sigh.<strong>_

_**Too bad idiots ruined them AND the story they were in.**_


	20. Changing Directions

_**I love the direction this chapter went in. It solidified Aiden's importance in Jeff's life. This was a major turning point for them.**_

_**Again...only I had the end game in mind and it wasn't even my story.**_

_**Sigh...**_

* * *

><p>Jeff came into the penthouse giddy with anticipation. The instructions he'd given his young lover earlier had been taunting him the whole day. He very rarely strayed from his sexual norm. He was good at what he did; there was no need for him to do things out of his comfort zone.<p>

Aiden was the antithesis of everything in his life however. He found himself always wanting to try new and exciting things for her benefit as well as his own. This afternoon's request had even shocked him. The picture of her naked and covered in aromatic oils hit him instantly and he ran with it.

She was less than half his age, he felt deep down he had to be inventive with her, even though she had never given him any indication that he needed to.

"You're always late…" she sang from the other room.

He smiled as he took off his jacket and tie, "It's never my intention to keep you waiting beauty."

"Yet you always do." her reply floated across the room, the coy, playfulness teasing him already.

She was proud of herself. He could hear it in the dulcet tone of her voice. He turned the corner and had to grasp the molding of the entryway for support.

She was naked just as he'd requested. The exquisite flow of her body was highlighted by the candlelight dancing off of her liquid frame. She looked otherworldly laying completely still, a sly smirk on her exotic face. The sushi bites that had been placed meticulously were an afterthought.

"This is even better than I had imagined." he murmured, removing his shirt and letting it drop to the floor.

Her eyes sparkled deviously.

He lowered his mouth onto a piece of sushi that was on her stomach. The eroticism of this new venture was undeniable. He cut his eyes up at her as he enjoyed the food.

"You got my favorite." he surveyed, taking in each piece.

"Did you expect anything less?" she asked softly.

He laughed under his breath and picked up the soy sauce. He poured a tiny amount on each piece, reveling when he saw it flow down the contours of her body.

He licked his lips and went about eating the pieces off of her, saving the most sensual bites for last. He took one off of her breast, swirling his tongue around the peak for good measure. She had to force herself to stay still.

He chuckled seeing her struggle.

He lifted the piece from her other breast and brought it to her mouth. She made sure she sucked on his finger to get some revenge against his teasing of her.

"Bad, bad girl." he chastised, lowering his mouth to her exposed nipple.

She whimpered feeling him nip at it.

"I think I like teasing you for once." he smiled up at her.

"Don't get used to it." she breathed, waiting for his mouth to come in contact with her center.

He took the pieces of sushi and tossed them to the side. He took both of her legs onto his shoulder and pulled her to the end of the table in one fluid movement. She cried out in surprise as he went down on her with a voracity he'd never shown before. Her body was already shaking from his expert manipulations.

It was a well known fact among the women that were lucky enough to be involved with Jeff that he was a demi god in bed. He was well endowed and knew exactly how to please a woman any way he so chose. A lesser known fact was how experienced he was in the art of oral sex.

Jeff, like most of the men in the organization, were all about what they could get from the women they were entertaining. There was almost never any reciprocation, especially from Jeff. In the very off chance that he did break down and perform fellatio on a woman, their mind, body, and soul was irrevocably rocked.

Aiden was no different.

She had been incredibly lucky to have been the only repeat recipient of Jeff's oral skills, and had been blown away each time.  
>In no time at all Aiden had experienced multiple orgasms and had been reduced to a quivering, whimpering mess. She was writhing on the table when Jeff finally pulled away from her.<p>

"Daddy…." she cried out at his sudden absence.

He was a mess tonight. His fear of losing her had brought him to an odd place. He was feeling things he hadn't dared to feel before. Hearing her call for him was spurring him on to make it known how important she was to him. He somehow wanted to convey his feelings through their physicality.

"Fuck." Jeff muttered, fumbling as fast as he could with his pants, "You have no fucking clue what you do to me little girl."

"Please…show me." she begged, her body still shaking.

He penetrated her with no hesitation. His member hit her cervix, filling her completely. She sat up, gasping at his sudden movements inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her and preventing her from lying back out.

"I need you." he whispered, pressing his mouth to hers gently.

Their eyes were completely locked; she was in shock at his words and the pain in his eyes from saying them aloud.

"Be with me…..take this from me." he said his voice cracking as he began to move within her.

"Anything…..I'll do anything." she whispered back, clinging to him.

He buried his face into her neck as he came into her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly, keeping them interlocked almost painfully.

"You don't know what you do to me…" he groaned around his release.

She held him for several minutes, kissing his neck and shoulder as they both recovered. He was running his fingertips up and down her spine, contemplating his life with her in it and without. He shuddered at the thought of losing her for any reason.

They showered and had a late night dessert and had fallen into bed not long after their intense love making session. The glow from the city softly illuminated the room from the picturesque window in the bedroom. Jeff had been weighed down with heavy thoughts that evening. He knew Aiden had felt them, because she had tried to alleviate his mood several times before leaving him be.

* * *

><p>He looked at her sleeping peacefully on his chest and wondered if she knew the lengths he would go to protect her. If she would still be with him if she knew what he was going to do when he found out who caused the wreck. His thoughts accompanied with her proclamation earlier that she would do anything for him had helped him to finally make up his mind. He had been contemplating what he was about to do for over a year now, and it finally felt like it was time.<p>

He slipped out of bed and went into the living room to make a phone call. He drank a shot of whiskey before going back to the bedroom.

"Aiden." He called to her softly, sitting beside her.

She blinked awake, and even that was beautiful, he thought to himself.

"Is something wrong?" she yawned, pulling the sheet around her.

"I need to talk to you." he said, growing very serious.

"Okay." she nodded, obediently.

"There is something that I want to trust you with, and if you don't want to know about it or do this for me, I'll understand." he began, taking her hands in his.

"Tell me Daddy. What do you need?" she answered without hesitation.

He kissed her hands several times before going around to her side of the bed. There was a small Faberge egg that he had bought for her after he found out her love of them. It was one of her favorite gifts he'd ever gotten for her. She watched in horror as he smashed it open against the bedside table.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her lip quivering.

He held up a small pill like chip no bigger than a dime.

"What's that?" she shook her head, trying to figure out the meaning behind his actions.

"I want you to listen to me." he stated, pressing a kiss to her lips, "This has everything on it. When I say everything, I mean not just the stuff with the Kings. This has my entire empire on it. There are all the bank account codes and passwords you already know about and there are several hundred more that only I know about. I've entrusted you with a lot of information, much more than anybody else knows, and now I want you to have it all."

He paused so she could take it all in. He could tell she was reeling a bit.

"This just doesn't have the money on it, this has all of my safe houses and properties across the globe, GPS coordinates for those, names of everybody I've ever been in contact with. This chip goes back before Memphis, it goes back way before that. This is my entire life and you're the only person I can trust with it. If this were to ever get into the wrong hands I would be killed on the spot. No jail time, no plea bargains, I would be dead because of what's on here." he told her.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked, finding it hard to breathe.

"I want you to wear it and to keep it with you always." he said solemnly.

"That's too dangerous Jeff. I can't just have something that important as some silly locket or something. What if it gets lost or stolen? It's too important; I can't allow you to put yourself in danger like that. You need to hide it again." she argued, the weight of everything he'd just told her catching up to her.

The doorbell rang.

"Its not going to be in a locket baby." he smiled pulling on a pair of loose pants, "Put on a robe and come into the living room if you still want to be a part of this. I'll give you a few minutes to think it over."

She watched him stroll out of the room like he hadn't just given her earth shattering news. Like he hadn't just entrusted his entire life in her hands. She ran her hands through her hair trying to decide if she wanted the immense responsibility he'd just placed at her feet. He could be killed, he'd said it himself, if the chip wasn't hidden properly. She ran through the list of people she knew he was affiliated with and didn't think any of them were capable of this. She had to protect him, or save him in any way she could if something ever happened to him. He had trusted her time and time again with sensitive information that some of his closest men hadn't even known about. She was not only his lover, she was his conscious, she was his confidant, she was his solace from all of the things that were against him.

She took a steadying breath and pulled on a silk robe and stepped into the living room. He stood up immediately when she came into the room. This was going to be huge for them both.

She timidly came over to him and took his hand again, "I want to do this for you. I want to be the one that you can trust and that can protect you."

His eyes sparkled, "I knew you would darlin."

"So we will be proceeding then?" the man Jeff had let in asked.

"Yes, we will be." Jeff smiled down at Aiden.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, looking over as the man opened the briefcase he had brought with him.

"All you have to do is trust me." Jeff answered sitting down on the couch and pulling her into his arms.

"Where we talked about?" the man asked.

Jeff nodded, moving Aiden's hair away from the back of her neck to kiss the sensitive spot.

Aiden sat very still watching the man prepare an archaic looking needle, inserting the chip into the syringe.

"Please look down." the man instructed her, pulling out an alcohol pad.

"It's won't hurt too much honey." Jeff tried to soothe her when he felt her start to shake.

"Please stay very still." the man said preparing the injection, "You'll feel a little pinch."

Aiden squealed feeling her skin being pricked. She held onto Jeff's arm tightly, an uncontrollable whimper passing through her lips. Jeff was watching the procedure with meticulous eyes. He hated that she had to feel even a small amount of pain, but it was going to be all worth it in the end.

"Another pinch." the man said.

Aiden whimpered again in accordance.

"And we're done." he said holding a gauze over the small wound, "It will feel a bit irritating for a few days. After it heals it will be like its not even there."

"Stay here." Jeff commanded, walking the man to the door.

She saw him give the man a sizeable sum of money before closing and locking the door.

He scooped her up into his arms and took her back to the bedroom to consummate the new status of their relationship.


	21. After The Shooting

**_This chapter takes place after a shooting on Halloween at one of Jeff's nightclubs._**

* * *

><p>James followed Aiden taking in the luxurious hallway of the high rise penthouse she had given him the address to. In all the years he had worked with Jeff, he had never been to or heard of this place before.<p>

He stepped into the room behind Aiden and stayed at the doorway after he closed it.

Jeff went to his lover enveloping in his arms, "I'm so glad to see you're okay"

She stiffened and pulled away from him, "I'm fine"

"I got Dr. Soni to come here. I want him to look at your arm" he said cupping her face gently.

She pulled further away, "My arm is fine"

His hand went back to her face, "Indulge me Angel"

He pulled her to the oversized ottoman to sit down. She looked like a petulant child sitting there while she was being checked out. After her stitches were restitched and Jeff was reassured that there was no lasting damage, he paid the doctor and showed him out.

"That's a relief" Jeff smiled proudly turning back to her.

"If that's all, I'd like to leave" she stated firmly.

Jeff went to the bar and calmly fixed himself a drink, "You just got here honey"

"And I want to fucking leave" she said.

He turned to looked at her then; cursing and raised voices were never a part of Aiden's repertoire, unless she was highly annoyed.

"What's the matter with you baby" he cocked his eyebrow.

"Don't baby me Jeff" she almost shouted, "I'm not one of your regular whores. You just don't fucking summon me whenever you want. We've never worked like that before and we aren't going to now."

James looked between the two. To say he was the uncomfortable third wheel in the room was a gross understatement.

He had never heard anyone talk to Jeff like that before. He was however piecing together the complex relationship between the mob boss and the youngest wife in the organization with each passing moment.

"That's not what this was" he causally shrugged off sipping his drink.

"I'm not some concubine Jeff. You'll do well to remember that before you ever pick up the phone to call one of your men to come fetch me." she angrily pointed at him, 'I'm leaving!"

James' jaw went slack watching their banter.

That little bitch had some kind of balls talking to Jeff like that.

He was gritting his teeth together in anticipation of the back slap that the girl had just earned. Hell, he'd seen women get one for much less around the "Godfather".

Jeff seemed truly saddened by her words. They seemed to affect him in away James had never thought they would.

She brushed past James and was at the door when Jeff called to her, "Aiden… wait."

She swung the door open, ignoring him completely.

"Aiden, please" he pleaded.

The desperation in his voice was shocking to James.

She turned to Jeff, "Are you ordering me to stay now too?"

Jeff wet his lips, 'No, look honey, I called you here because I had to see that you were really okay. You had to be okay by my standards or I would have gone crazy"

"Why did you send James?" she glared.

"I can't trust you to be alone after what happened tonight. You're too important to me to be unattended" he answered.

"You embarrassed me in front of Alex. You know I hate flaunting us in front of him. You fucking promised that you wouldn't do that' she hissed.

He closed the distance between them taking her shoulders in his hands, "I wouldn't under normal circumstances Angel you know that I keep my word to you. Tonight was just crazy I couldn't be without you."

She blew out a frustrated breath.

"Don't go. Stay here with me baby, please?" he asked kissing her lips softly.

"Don't ever treat me like this again. Don't ever send someone to come and get me ever again or we will _not_ be together." She said solemnly.

"I'm sorry." His lips went to her neck, "I'll make it up to you beauty."

James felt awkward again as he watched Aiden melt into Jeff's arms. Somehow she'd gotten Jeff's balls in a vice and that could be very dangerous for a man in his position. It could be incredibly perilous for everyone else involved as well, not just the two of them.

Aiden was obviously aware of her influence over the Godfather and knew how to easily bend him to her will

"James stay here tonight so you can take her home in the morning" Jeff ordered before closing the bedroom door.

James sighed this was going to be a long fucking night.

* * *

><p>Jeff went about undressing her slowly, purposely taking his time with each piece.<p>

Everything was different now. Tonight had changed his outlook.

Aiden was lethargic, her aura dwelled by the pain medication and the roller coaster of emotions she had been on.

She noticed the conflict in his eyes. He had been looking at her in a new light.

"I love you." Jeff said with a sudden clarity that made her falter.

Never once in their relationship had either one of them uttered the "L" word.

Her brow furrowed, "What? Why?"

He chuckled seeing her trepidation, "You can't ask why about love, Angel."

She was stunned and speechless and could only stare at Jeff.

He cupped her face, "Tell me how you feel, do you love me too?"

Tears fell down her face, "I do love you, but what does this mean? I can't leave Alex."

He shook his head, "I'm not asking you to do that. This is between you and I." he lowered his mouth to her neck, "I think I always loved you. Tonight just made me realize it even more."

* * *

><p>The next morning Aiden slid on her stilettos, taking a seat on her side of the bed. She pulled open the drawer finding the stash of morning after pills that she always took before leaving. It was a part of her ritual and she never dared to deviate from it.<p>

She felt the bed shift as Jeff leaned over and took the pack from her and tossed them in the trash.

"I need to take that actually." she laughed, thinking he was joking.

"I don't want you take them anymore." he stated evenly.

"But last night we…' she trailed off confused.

He chuckled, "Honey I remember last night."

"Yes, of course, but what if..." she seemed to contemplate the very idea as she mentioned it.

Jeff casually lit a cigarette exhaling a long line of smoke, "Lets see what happens."

She sat pensively, clasping and unclasping her hands, her beautiful face was etched with worry and indecision.

He hid a smile as he watched her. She needed him to verbalize exactly what he wanted from her. It was a big deal, he could understand that.

"I know you've wanted another baby for a long time, and I haven't exactly been on board with that for a multitude of reasons. I can admit most of them were very selfish on my part." He paused to take a short drag on his cigarette, "If it happens, it happens, I'm okay with it this time. That's of course, only if you are."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I do want another baby"

He cupped her cheek, "You can have whatever you want Angel. From now on, you come to me for everything. Nothing is too big or too small, is that understood?"

She nodded against his hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you out so you can get home." he said pulling on a pair of pants.

He took her hand and opened the door for her.

James was sitting on the couch tipping back his beer.

Jeff eyed at least a twelve pack on the coffee table, "Was that necessary?" he gestured to the beer bottles.

James shrugged his shoulders indifferently and stood up.

"I think this goes without saying, but I'll make myself perfectly clear. Everything that happened tonight is not to be spoken about. This penthouse, our relationship, everything will be off limits. No one needs to know about this." Jeff commanded.

"No problem boss." James replied with a hint of annoyance.

"I'll see you later at the warehouse then." Jeff dismissed James and then turned to Aiden, "I'll call you later."

She blushed and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too beauty." He whispered back.

He gave her a chaste kiss and sent her on her way.

* * *

><p>Aiden knew before they even got to the car that it was going to be a long awkward ride home.<p>

James' menacing stride screamed that he was extremely pissed. He didn't even bother opening her door for her, something that he always did.

_Whatever_.

She certainly wasn't going to engage him in a conversation about everything he was now privy to.

James felt like a ticking time bomb about to explode. The questions he needed answered, the wake up call she obviously needed were cutting him up inside.

"So what the fuck was _that_?" He blew up before they even left the parking garage.

Aiden removed her Chanel sunglasses from the case calmly, "_That_ was none of your business."

He snorted at her prissy attitude, "No it wasn't but now it fucking is. Being with Jeff is dangerous, not to mention stupid on your part."

"Oh you don't know anything James." she scoffed.

"I know that you have a daughter at home that doesn't need to be left with nannies so you can carry on this affair." he shot back.

Aiden turned and slapped him, "Don't you DARE bring her into this!"

James flexed his jaw, his temper at an all time high.

"What about Alex then? He worships you Aiden." He pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. We're dealing with it ourselves. Again...its none of your business." she growled.

"How are you dealing with it? They HATE each other! You're gibing them a reason to kill each other!" he yelled.

She rolled her eyes, "They wouldn't dare."

James raised his eyebrows, "So you are in charge of Jeff now? Because it sure fucking looked like it last night. You said jump and he asked how high. Is that your end game? You're hoping one of them offs the other so you don't have to make a decision.

She slapped him harder this time as they pulled into traffic.

James roared in anger, "**Do not slap me again little girl!**"

"Then stop accusing me of things that I would never ever be apart of." she shot back, "I don't have a stupid end game in this which is probably dumber then having one."

"How long have you been with Jeff?" he asked.

"I'm not answering that." she huffed.

"Okay, well what was that shit last night then? You cracked then whip and he didn't even try arguing with you. If it had been anybody else I'd be getting rid of another body today."

Aiden raised her chin defiantly, "Jeff has always treated me with respect until last night and he needed to be reminded of where I stand with him that's all."

"So where do you? What are you to him?" James lead her on in hopes that she would give him a solid answer for once.

"He's Jeff, I'm Aiden...that's it." she shot him down.

They drove in a heavy silence for a few minutes.

"He doesn't deserve you Aiden." he finally stated.

She sighed, "You have no clue what you're talking about."

"You're too good for him. You're too pure. All he's doing is tainting you." James said sounding like he'd thought all night about what he was going to say.

"I'm confused. First you said that I shouldn't be having an affair at all. now you're saying that I should, but only with the right guy." She said sarcastically, "And I'm sure you must be hinting at yourself, am I correct?"

She saw his jaw flex repeatedly and knew she had guessed right.

"You're just as bad as Jeff, if not worse." she accused.

"I am not. If you were with me there wouldn't be any other women. I would treat you like a queen." he argued, hoping somehow he could convince her.

Aiden laughed at how absurd he was being, "There aren't any other women, except his wife. And as you saw last night, he already treats me like a queen. You and I are too different to work."

"If you wouldn't be so snobby all the tie and look down on everybody you might see that we have a lot in common." he frowned.

She crossed her arms, "Way to win me over James."

"See what I mean?" He shook his head, "If you gave me one chance I know you would see things differently."

He knew he sounded completely stupid, being around her always did that to him. He'd had fantasies about her since before she and Alex got married. It was a not so well kept secret among the guys closest to James. Everybody knew that he had always hoped Alex would mess up and ruin his marriage.

Finding out his boss had beat him to the girl of his dreams had sent him into a tailspin.

He pulled into her neighborhood at a crawl, "Will you let me take you out on a date? I'll keep it between us, no one will know and we'll go anywhere you want."

"NO! I can't believe you're even being serious right now." she exasperated.

He pulled into the drive and threw the truck in park. He grasped her face and kissed her sensually. She squealed into his mouth and tried to push him away. He groaned and tilted his head sideways, deepening the kiss.

She stopped fighting him and waited for him to finish kissing her.

He finally pulled away from her with a satisfied smirk. He licked his lips to taste her all over again, choosing to ignore the angry glare that she was giving him.

She slapped him for a third time on their short trip. His head snapped to the side.

"You should be glad to know that I won't be telling my husband or Jeff about that. I hate to think what either of them would do to you if they found out." she hissed getting out of his truck.

He rubbed his cheek with a chuckle after she slammed the door, "It was worth it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le sigh...another wonderful chapter of mine wasted.<strong>_

_**Hi Haters :)**_


	22. Jeff's Present For Aiden

_**Jeff's getting more and more serious with Aiden now. He gives her an early and extravagant Christmas present.**_

* * *

><p>Aiden let herself into the penthouse. She was stressed to the max with Christmas only a few days away. She was planning the annual King's Christmas party along with the New Year's bash, as well as juggling the regular drama that she had yet become accustomed to.<p>

Alex was becoming more and more annoyed with Jeff and vice versa. They seemed to be at each other's throats even more than usual. The bickering and the one upping was getting old.

She sighed, trying to put on a happy face so Jeff wouldn't question her relentlessly about her mood.

"Daddy?" she called coming into the living room.

He came out of the bedroom in his immaculate black suit, "You're late."

She pursed her lips knowing he was trying to tease her, "I had a lot going on at the house."

He frowned when he saw how tired she looked, "Honey, if you need help all you have to do is say the word. I'll get you a maid, another babysitter for Lexie, a nurse for James, whatever you need."

"No. Its fine. Its just hectic because of the holidays and all of the parties and wrapping gifts and everything. I can handle it. I've done it before." she smiled wearily.

He narrowed his eyes, "You don't think its because you're…"

"Its not that. It hasn't been long enough yet." she interrupted before he could get on that subject.

He had already beat that horse to death, and she was in no mood to discuss her complications conceiving again.

"I have something for you." he grinned, looking almost as young as she was.

She knew it must be good if he was this excited.

"I didn't bring your present. You didn't tell me that's what we were doing." she pouted.

"I couldn't wait any longer angel." he said taking her hand and leading her out onto the snow covered balcony.

She stopped at the door when she saw a red velvet box. Their eyes met and he knew she remembered.

"This is where it all started." he looked around, reminiscing, "It was Christmas and I brought you here after you had finished decorating the place. Your jaw dropped to the floor when I told you the penthouse was yours."

She hugged her mink coat around her unable to pull her eyes away from that talisman on the table, "You had the key in a red velvet box."

He nodded, his face changing suddenly, "Before I give you this I want to tell you why I'm giving it to you now."

"Okay." she barely whispered.

She could see the obvious trepidation on his face. He only looked that way when he was about to tell her something truly important

He took her hands, "I love you, Aiden."

"I love you too Jeff." she replied.

"No, Aiden. Its more than that. I have a hard time understanding it sometimes." he paused looking down at her, "I respect you. That's never happened before. Respect is hard to come by in my life, you know that better than anyone. I admire you for putting up with me and all the shit that you have to deal with on a daily basis. I got you this to show you my appreciation for being you and for being with me. It would be so easy for you to walk away, or chose an easier life, and you don't, and I love you for that."

She was shaking. She braced herself knowing whatever was in that box was about to drag her in even deeper with her lover.

He held it out to her, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

She opened the box slowly, all of the breath whooshing out of her at once. She withdrew her hand immediately, like she had been scalded.

"Its…too much Jeff. I can't even breath…" she gasped.

"Before you say no and that you can't accept it, can I tell you about it? I worked hard to get this for you angel." he smiled fondly at her.

"Jeff…"she shook her head.

He took it out of the box, holding it up to admire it, "Its twenty eight carats and is virtually flawless. Its ninety nine percent diamonds with a few platinum brackets. Its been in commission for two years so it would be perfect."

"I can't wear that Jeff. Everyone is already suspicious of us. Wearing that ring will do nothing but confirm that we're together." she fretted, her hand going to her forehead.

She was about to break out in a nervous sweat despite the cold temperature.

"I don't give a fuck about them." he snapped before retaining his calm demeanor, "I'm tired of hiding you angel. I'm tired of everyone disregarding you and not realizing the power you possess. This ring is going to symbolize everything we have together. Everybody is going to have to learn to fucking deal with it."

"Alex isn't going to like this at all." she frowned.

"I honestly don't give a fuck about him either." he shrugged.

"Jeff…" she glared.

He smirked and kissed her gently, "You will wear this ring Aiden. I will allow you to take it off when you're at home, but ONLY then. It is to be on your hand at all times otherwise."

"I don't like your tone with me." she retorted.

Only she could get away with back talking him. He had always found it endearing coming from her for some odd reason.

He tried a different approach, "You're my diamond, don't you see that? You're everything to me Aiden. Do you know how dangerous it is for me to be doing this? Do you have any idea the risks that I'm taking by falling for you? I'm all in with you baby. I want you to know how deep this runs for me. Wearing this will show me that you feel the same way. Does that make sense?"

She couldn't respond. What could she say to that? How in the hell was she going to tell Alex about all of this?

"I need to know that you're with me all the way." he said, lifting her hand up.

He raised her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Her wedding band shimmered beneath it, looking ridiculously small next to the behemoth of a ring.

He was soaring. It was a major relief that she accepted his gift. He had been prepared for arguments and it had paid off.

"Lets go inside. I want to see you in nothing but this." he gestured at her ring.

"You are beyond insatiable." she smiled, following him into the penthouse.


	23. Giving It Back

**_This is set at the Christmas party where everyone finds out about Aiden's ring that Jeff gave her._**

**_Traci was none too happy about it, forcing Aiden to attempt to call things off between her and Jeff._**

* * *

><p>Jeff swallowed the shot of whiskey that had appeared before him at the bar. The burn of the liquid did nothing to squelch the fire burning in his being. Aiden had just walked away from him yet again and from what he collected, had broken up with him.<p>

Well she could fucking forget it. She wasn't breaking up with him. He wasn't going to allow it.

He set off in a determined line, pushing past several of his men and their guests. Where the hell had she gone?

"Joe, I need to speak with you." Aiden interrupted taking him by the arm and leading him away.

He was immediately irritated when he looked down and saw her. He could be off fucking duty for one night and not have to deal with her prissy ass. He followed her out into the hall, out of sight of the roaring party.

He could tell she was frazzled, her face and eyes were red and wet. She kept wetting her lips and avoiding eye contact. She was nervous and unsure. He tilted his head, focusing on her despite his anger with her.

"Say what you need to say." he ordered gruffly.

She looked up at him then, taking his hand and turning the palm up, "Please make sure Jeff gets this. We're no longer together as of tonight. So you'll be able to go back to Ajay now."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What happened?"

"Its none of your business, not that you would care anyways." she huffed crossing her arms.

Before he could respond, he saw her flinch. She was like a spooked deer that was about to take flight.

"Just make sure he gets that." she said before quickly turning to flee down the hallway.

"Aiden!" he heard Jeff call.

The last thing he wanted to do was get between the quarreling lovers. He stayed put, despite his indifference.

Jeff jogged past him to catch up with his lover who was no where near the door at the end of the hall.

He grabbed her arm forcefully and shoved her into the wall. Joe could hear the air rush out of her from where he was.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" he growled in her face.

"I'm leaving. Let me go." she hissed, seemingly unafraid of him for the moment.

"Where the fuck is the ring I gave you?" he yelled like she hadn't said anything at all.

"Please get out of my face. I'm leaving." she said trying to slide past him.

He pulled her from the wall and shoved her back into it again, knocking the air from her once more.

"WHERE IS IT?" he bellowed, his forehead pressed against hers crudely.

She pushed him away from her, not managing to move him much with her small stature.

"I gave it to Joe." she screamed back at him.

"Bring it to me." Jeff yelled at Joe.

He took his time closing the distance between the two of them. He noted too that Jeff still had her wrist in a vice like grip.

"Boss, I think you should calm down." he sighed smelling the alcohol on him.

"I don't fucking pay you to think do I? Give me the fucking ring!" he shouted.

Joe flexed his jaw angrily before handing him the ring. He almost felt sorry for Aiden…almost. She had trapped herself in an impossible situation, not him.

Jeff raised her hand to put the ring back on her finger. She had her hand balled into a tight fist.

He was losing his patience, "Open your fucking hand."

"I'm not wearing it anymore." she cried.

He struggled to pry open her fist ignoring her cries.

"What the fuck is going on? Let her go!" Alex shouted coming around the corner behind Joe.

He shoved Jeff away from Aiden and pulled her into his arms.

"I just want to leave. Please Lex." she sniffled into his chest.

"She's not leaving. I want her with me tonight. We need to fix this." Jeff shouted squaring his shoulders to face his nemesis.

"She's leaving with me. You can get the fuck over it. You're sloppy drunk Jeff, you need to go and sleep it off and leave my wife the hell alone." Alex yelled.

"Is she your wife when she's underneath me, screaming my name? Is she your wife when she's sucking my dick? She belongs to me. You're just fucking paperwork." Jeff slurred loudly.

Alex nodded, "I've been waiting for a reason to kick your ass you sorry sack of shit."

"Alex, not here." James shouted pulling the younger man away from Jeff.

"Fuck him! I'm sick of his bullshit!" Alex shouted, struggling to be set free.

"This actually works out." Jeff smiled, "Aiden, lets go…NOW."

Joe stepped between the mob boss and his lover, shielding her from his view.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jeff growled.

"You told me to protect her, that's what I'm doing. She has no business going with you tonight. Not when you're like this." Joe explained in his deadly quiet voice.

Jeff took a heavy swing at his enforcer in his drunken rage. Joe easily ducked under his fist and grappled him in a shoulder lock to prevent him from moving. With his free hand he removed all of Jeff's guns and weapons from his person and tossed them to the ground.

"If you're going, I would do it now." Joe said, tightening his grip on Jeff who was cursing relentlessly.

James shoved Alex away and took Aiden's hands, "Go get the car and meet us back here."

"Joe…" Alex started.

"Get the fuck out of here before I let him go." Joe yelled pulling Jeff into the busy server's station.

James held Aiden to his chest, letting her cry, being her shoulder to lean on when her world got too crazy.

"I'm going to stay here to keep an eye on Jeff and to make sure he doesn't come after you." He whispered, smoothing his hand down her hair.

"James, he'll kill you if you try to stop him." she cried looking up at him fearfully.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're safe." he smiled loving the fact that she cared about him, "Besides, I think Joe is finally on your side in this. He'll help me."

Alex screeched to a stop on the curb in front of them.

"Go home Ai. I'll call you if anything changes here." He told her, kissing her cheek and opening her door for her.

"James, thank you." Alex said solemnly.

He knew the sacrifices Joe and James had made for his wife tonight. He wanted them to know it was appreciated.

"Just keep her safe. I'll do what I can." he answered.

He closed her door and watched them merge into the downtown traffic. He sighed deeply before going back in to help Joe deal with their Boss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is one of my favorite parts :)<strong>_

_**Hi Haters :)**_


	24. Aftermath

_**This part takes place after Aiden gave the ring back and Alex whisked her off, leaving James and Joe to deal with the aftermath.**_

_**Fun Times.**_

* * *

><p>James reluctantly trudged back into the building after watching Alex and Aiden disappear into traffic. Wasn't like he could avoid the train wreck inside he had caused.<p>

He felt sure Jeff had derailed and knew he had to back Joe up.

He heard the commotion before he saw it. At least he didn't have to go looking for the trouble. He opened the door to the back of the kitchen and was met with the melee that was happening inside. Joe was leaned against one of the far countertops watching Jeff self destruct the entire room.

"I'll take that." James grabbed a liquor bottle from one of the fleeing bartenders and turned the bottle up.

His back was killing him and he knew he was going to need some liquid fortification. Jeff let out a primal scream as he upended a heavy banquet table. Stemware and ornate plates broke and scattered across the floor.

"**SHE THINKS SHE CAN JUST LEAVE ME**?" he bellowed, plunging his fist into the delicate melting ice sculpture.

"**AND BOTH OF YOU LET HER**!" He turned pointing at them both, "**HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO THE FUCK I AM?"**

James and Joe caught each others glance.

"Here we go." James muttered downing another long shot of the liquor.

"I know why YOU jumped to her defense, you double timing fuck up." Jeff motioned first at James, "You I don't get. You would have thrown her to the wolves to get rid of her. So explain to me why you of all fucking people stepped in."

Joe sighed heavily, "You gave me an order to protect the stupid girl from anything. You said no matter what, under any circumstances, that I was to keep her safe. That includes from you Boss."

Jeff looked enraged, "She doesn't need to be protected from me you idiot. She fucking walked out on me…with that shit bag husband of hers who's probably filling her head with who knows what kind of lies about me."

Joe shrugged indifferently, "It was my call, not yours."

Jeff was eyeing him dangerously, "You need to take some training from James. When I say I want her with me, she is to be brought to my fucking feet, no questions asked. You have no idea how deep she's in with me. She fucking belongs to me, and YOU, work for ME."

"Don't talk about her like that." James bristled from the corner of the room.

He felt Jeff's glare almost immediately.

"I should put a bullet in your head for even THINKING about her the way you do. She's never going to be with you, EVER. You're a stupid hick with a hard on and nothing to show for it. You follow her around like a puppy and it's fucking pathetic. Why would she want you, when she has me? Stop thinking with your dick and remember your place in this organization James." he spat.

James laughed, "You know what, I may be all of that, but she never goes running from me. She comes running right to me and I'm always there for her."

Jeff picked up a large steak knife and threw it at James' with remarkable accuracy. He ducked just under the blade and drew his gun as did Joe.

"Both of you need to shut the fuck up." Joe ordered, his even tone never wavering, "Jeff, you need to sober up and get your head back on straight. When she's ready to see you, I'll let you know, until then, I think both of you need some distance from each other."

"What the fuck do you know anyways?" Jeff screamed, obviously very frustrated at the moment.

"I know you've never been this caught up in any woman before. Not even Jill." he said quietly causing Jeff to focus instantly, "I'm not sure if she's poison or not to you or to this organization, I haven't figured that part out yet, but I do know that some space will clear your head and make you remember the important things once more."

Jeff kicked a chair over in his anger, "I didn't ask for your advice."

"Either way you need to take it." he retorted, slowly lowering his gun, "Go home Jeff. You need to figure out if she's really all that important to you or if she's just some fantasy you've made up in your mind."

James downed the rest of the bottle of Jack and held the door open for Joe, "Let's go."

They left Jeff in a stunned silence. Maybe he did need to rethink how important Aiden had become in his life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I love this part too.<em>**

**_Le sigh...such a waste._**


	25. Jeff Apologizes

**_This is after the drama at the Christmas party. _**

**_Everybody has had time to cool down..._**

**_...sort of._**

* * *

><p>"If you ring that doorbell one more time…" Joe growled as he swung the door open wide.<p>

Jeff's piercing blue eyes crinkled with a smirk, "Bad day?"

"She's doesn't want to see you." He answered shortly.

Jeff shrugged and stepped past his enforcer, "That's too bad."

"You could have at least brought her some flowers or something." Joe mumbled, shutting the door.

Jeff laughed, "She doesn't do flowers Joe, she's much more expensive than that."

He turned the corner to the living room and frowned seeing Alex playing a video game and James drinking.

Alex threw his hands up, letting the controller fly onto the couch, "Christ….what the hell are you doing here?"

"Do you need three guesses or will just one do?" Jeff retorted.

He was done being holed up at the penthouse waiting for Aiden to come around. He always waited for whoever was pissed at him to find him and make amends.

Aiden, being ever true to her high maintenance nature, hadn't called once. She was forcing him to come to her and to apologize to her. Another first on her long list of many with him.

"She's not here." James tried to cover for Alex before things got out of hand.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "You think I don't have constant surveillance on her? I KNOW she's here."

"Doesn't mean you're going to see her." James said crossly.

Things had been so much easier around the house without Aiden being stressed out about Jeff.

Jeff turned, hearing soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw her face flush when she reached the bottom. All eyes were on her, one of her biggest pet peeves.

"Darlin, come here to Daddy. All this fighting between us has got to stop." he said, pouring on the sweetness as he went to her.

She slapped him as hard as she could, snapping his head to the side with a loud crack.

All of the men pulled their guns instantly.

Jeff never hesitated to bury anyone who put their hands on him maliciously.

He flexed his jaw, his breath coming in short blasts of fury. Everything in him was coiled ready to strike and strangle the life out of her.

He forced himself to stay completely still.

"What was that for?" he asked slowly, his voice deadly.

"For everything at the party." she replied, her voice wavering with her adrenaline.

She had one of the better poker faces out of all of the women, something that Jeff had helped her perfect, but it was failing her now. She wasn't entirely sure she hadn't just signed her death sentence by slapping her lover.

Jeff glared at her intensely, waiting, forcing her to continue, to attempt to justify her actions just now.

"You were drunk, you were belligerent with me, you, you put your hands on me! You know I'm not the one to deal with that. If you want some punching bag or some stupid girl that does exactly what you want then we can end this conversation right now and we can both go on our separate ways." she said, her voice rising with anger.

"If I wanted that, do you think I would be here?" Jeff asked quietly still trying to maintain his temper.

She was silent then, forcing him to voice his side of the argument.

"I want you back with me." he finally stated, "So you need to tell me how we can accomplish that."

She put her hands on her hips. Luckily she had already thought through this part. She had been with Jeff for too long to come to a battle unprepared.

"I want three things from you." she said, her voice coming back strong.

She knew she had to be unwavering in her demands if he were going to seriously even consider them.

"Name them." he growled, furious that she was doing this in front of his men.

No wonder they all thought he had lost it.

He had.

Everything he had struggled for was standing right in front of him. Everything he wanted to accomplish in his life was wrapped up in her tiny, five foot two frame.

"I want James back on my security when he is well enough to do so." she named off her first stipulation.

His eyes flashed his disapproval of her preference of James, but he nodded none the less.

"I want you to apologize to Alex for what you said too." she named off her second stipulation, "We all agreed that you wouldn't antagonize him. So I want you to stop doing that to him."

Jeff gritted his teeth furiously and turned to the stupid prick, "I'm sorry for saying what I did and for embarrassing Aiden in front of you."

Alex was smirking devilishly. To say that he was mildly enjoying this would be a massive understatement. Seeing Jeff being put in his place by his wife was hilarious.

Jeff turned back to Aiden. He was about to explode from trying to keep himself reigned in.

"What else do you want little girl?" he hissed angrily.

She raised her chin in preparation of the fallout of her last demand, "I want Joe to go back with Ajay."

She felt the energy surge. She knew it would.

"No." Alex and Jeff both said at the same time.

"He's staying here with you to watch over you. End of story." Alex ordered, holstering his gun finally.

"James isn't one hundred percent yet angel. You're too important to me to leave you unprotected like that." Jeff tried the nice approach to begin with.

"I will be fine. I want him back with Ajay, immediately. I have you, Alex and James, that's more than enough protection." she said staying firm with her demand.

"We're not with you enough for you to be covered fully throughout the day, and James can't do it right now! Pick something else." Alex argued.

"No." she answered simply, "He goes or nothing changes. Take it or leave it."

"You know I don't like this at all. I think you're being very reckless with your safety." Jeff tried once more to convince her to change her mind.

"I didn't like him being pulled from Ajay in the first place. I didn't get a say then, you don't get one now." She finalized.

Alex threw his hands up in the air, "You're not going to let her do this, are you?"

Jeff smirked, "The lady always knows what she wants. I guess the three of us will just have to step it up a notch."

Alex was pissed, "This is bullshit. If anything happens to her because of this, it's on your fucking shoulders."

Jeff turned to Joe reluctantly, "Go pack your bags; we'll drop you off at Ajay's."

* * *

><p>Jeff escorted Aiden out to his car as Joe packed the rest of his things. He was still reeling from her argument with him in front of his men. He led her to the back of his SUV and shoved her against the back of it, pressing against her body, effectively trapping her.<p>

"You better not ever put your hands on me like that again little girl." he hissed, his eyes dark and dangerous as he looked down at her.

"_Likewise._" she said her lips pursing in defiance.

He ran his tongue along his cheek, his fury finally giving in to his desire for her. He closed his mouth on hers assaulting her in an entirely different way. He planned to 'punish' her all night, well into the next morning to make up for their lost time.


	26. Mob New Year

_**This is at the New Years party, right before Traci and Aiden are kidnapped.**_

_**Also one of my favorite parts.**_

* * *

><p>Aiden and Jeff had been secluded in their own little world all night. She had to be talked into coming by him after they had endured another negative pregnancy test that morning. He held and consoled her and finally successfully talked her into going and getting wasted with him that night. He had shielded her from everyone and all of their bullshit and kept the drinks poured and cold for her. After only an hour into the party they were both buzzed and he was completely turned on.<p>

"Come on darlin, I gotta show ya something." he slurred.  
>She stood up, taking his hand for extra balance in her sky high heels; the ring he had given back to her shining on her hand like it was on fire. They felt all of the eyes in the room fall on them and for once it didn't bother Aiden. His confidence in them, not to mention the alcohol had made her indifferent.<p>

Jeff pulled her behind him through the throngs of people to a back room.

"I thought you were going to show me something?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

He unzipped his pants, as he backed her into the wall, "I am baby."

"Here?" she giggled.

The party was raging behind the door that he had failed to close all the way.

"This can't wait angel. You look too damn sexy tonight for me to wait until we get home." he growled gathering her dress.

She inhaled a small yelp as he pushed into her. He lifted her leg up to wrap around his hip, the chiffon caressing his hand as he held her still. His moans filled her ear as he rocked into her slowly. Aiden tangled her fingers in his hair; her mouth hung open feeling him inside of her.

"Hmm Daddy." she sighed, letting her teeth graze his neck.

He grunted and bucked his hips into her faster.

She was his drug.

There was no other explanation for it. He had never been one to fancy any addictive substance other than alcohol, but he knew that she was exactly that. He feigned for her constantly and tonight was no different.

He pulled away from her to look into her exotic eyes. He loved to see the pleasure play across them when they were in the middle of having sex. What he saw was surprise, shock even, as she looked behind him.

He craned his neck and saw what she was looking at. That stupid Molly bitch had walked in on them. He rolled his eyes and buried his mouth into Aiden's neck.

"I knew it!" Molly stated loudly.

She finally had rock solid proof that Aiden was in fact involved with the Godfather of the Kings. Karen was NOT going to be pleased with this information. Molly was going to enjoy seeing the snobby Aiden knocked down from her pedestal though.

She locked eyes with Aiden with a triumphant glare, letting her know that she had been caught. Molly's blood boiled when she saw Aiden's mouth twitch into a smirk.

She heard Jeff laugh as he continued thrusting his hips into her, his hand supporting her buttocks.

They were laughing at **HER**. They could have cared less that she was there and had caught them in the act.

"You won't be laughing when I tell everyone what I saw." she threatened haughtily.

"Molly! What the fuck?" James had of course been watching Aiden with Jeff all night and had thought it was suspicious that Molly had followed them.

Oh how he wished he minded his own business sometimes.

"Good, keep her right there James." Jeff ordered.

"I saw her follow you; I'll take care of it." James mumbled, taking Molly by the arm.

"No. Both of you are going to watch." he said, his voice deadly serious.

Molly looked back at James with trepidation. All of her bravery was gone suddenly. Jeff could be a loose cannon, especially when Aiden was involved, and she had no clue how she would be dealt with for threatening them.

Aiden squealed as Jeff lifted her completely off the floor and turned to the table in the middle of the room. He laid Aiden upon it and continued pumping into her. She arched her back at his increased speed, thankful she couldn't see James anymore.

As drunk as she was, the pain in his eyes still affected her clouded mind.

Jeff locked eyes with his protégé when he felt Aiden begin her climax. She writhed and moaned beneath him like she always did.

He saw the toll it was taking on James. His stupid crush on Aiden was being battered. Seeing her succumb to Jeff was too much.

James felt his hand twitching to pull his gun and unload his clip into Jeff's smug face. He was torturing him knowingly. He was flaunting Aiden in front of him the way he did with Alex and James wanted to kill him for it.

Jeff let out a loud groan as he emptied himself into his petite lover. The final coup d'etat and proverbial 'fuck you' to James.

Molly let out a small whine as James' grip involuntarily tightened around her bicep.

Aiden felt her embarrassment return as her buzz wore off. She sighed as Jeff pulled out of her and fixed his pants.

He helped her to stand up from the table, "Go back to the party angel. I'll be with you shortly."

She nodded quickly. She kept her eyes down as she left the room, though she did manage to brush her hand against James' in a silent apology for Jeff's actions.

He steeled his jaw, his focus returning to Jeff who was slowly sauntering towards them.

"I saw those shoes in your gym; they were supposed to be for Karen." Molly stated, trying to recall her bravado.

Jeff took her by the throat and slammed her into the wall, "Shut the fuck up and listen to me."

She whimpered, feeling his hot breath on her ear.

"Everything you saw tonight, you need to forget." he said slowly.

Molly glared at him, "Karen will hear about this! She knew you were with that slut Aiden!"

Jeff pulled her away from the wall and slammed her back into it harder. The thud of her head connecting with the wall was sickening. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over, though her fear kept her alert.

Jeff was gritting his teeth in an effort to keep his cool, "You think I won't kill you?"

Molly's eyes darted up to his immediately, "You can't…Pierre…"

Jeff slammed her again even harder this time.

He waited for her to look up at him again, "I'll make you wish you were dead Molly. I'll loan you out to everybody I know. You'll be exactly what you were when you first got here, some fucked up coke whore looking for redemption. Is that what you want?"

"No, please." She begged as tears fell down her face.

He pressed his forehead against hers in a show of his dominance, "Don't you _ever_ fucking threaten Aiden again, do you understand?"

Molly sniffled and nodded.

"Stay away from her." he said, closing his hand around her neck tighter.

She nodded frantically as she felt her air being cut off. More tears fell as she struggled harder. Her lungs were on fire. Her vision was fading. She blacked out seconds later, going completely limp in Jeff's arms.

He let her drop to the floor, "She'll be out for awhile, you want her?"

James contemplated the proposition but shook his head.

Jeff shrugged, "Thought you'd still be all turned on from watching Aiden."

James bristled immediately.

"Don't make this so hard on yourself James. She's taken. If not by me then by that fucking shit dick husband of hers. She doesn't have the time or the energy for you. Move on." Jeff said, hoping to finally get through to him.

James crossed his arms with a slight nod. He wasn't going to give up on Aiden. She needed him. He was her solace amongst all of the chaos.

Jeff left the room without another word.

James looked back down at Molly. She would be an easy lay; a body to take his frustrations out on. He shut the door all the way and picked her up. He laid her on the table just as Jeff had done with Aiden. He unfastened his pants and let them drop to the floor. Molly could be his stand in for this fantasy.

The best part was that she would never even know it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The "Molly" character was a dead fish throughout the entire story...this was the first time she wasn't.<em>**

**_Yay for that._**

**_Hi Haters :)_**


End file.
